My Forged Wedding - Secrets
by vdaflee
Summary: A fanfiction based around our favorite my forged wedding guys. A secret love occurs between Kuni's Niece andine of his friends will the secrets bring all the guy's together or break them apart? Rate M due to future heavy smut.
1. Chapter 1

This here is just a little fanfiction that I started between the MC and Yuta, I know he's not everyone choice...but how can he not be he's AMAZING! if you havn't read his main story or sequel then DO IT! and the wedding chapters OMG SWOON! So this Fanfic may be a little slow to start with but I promise you it will be worth it (I hope). Please feed back is welcome and any idea of where you could see the story going as there are some parts that I still need to iron out. Of course I will also be doing little shorter facfics on the MFW guys, I all ready have a Takao pregnacy one written up :D

Well enough from me...hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Beginning<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been three months since I had moved to Tokyo and had been living with Uncle, after declining the opportunity to help out one of his many friends he did reluctantly agree to let me stay in his spare apartment above Long Island. There had been a little tension between the two of us but things had begun to get a little better, I understand that it made me seem as though I was being ungrateful but I just couldn't go through with any of the lies they wanted me to go through with. If I'm planning to build up a career here then I can't afford to have a reputation in such a large city, whether or not it is completely innocent. It was morning and I was getting ready to head down to the bar, luckily Uncle wasn't to upset and had allowed me to take on shifts at Long Island whilst I searched for a job. There was a big baseball game on later today so I knew the guys were going to be in but apart from that the mornings are quite slow, just the normal cleaning and restocking. Maybe I could butter them up with some food when they arrive, not so much the guys but Uncle. They had all perfectly understood thank goodness. Like clockwork in they all walked as soon as the doors were open and positioned themselves in their usual seats.<p>

"Good afternoon beautiful, fancy some desert?" I raise my eyebrow at him and give him a look of disbelief.

"Really?" the guys try to stifle their girly giggles as I give my response to him.

"Saeki, you've barely walked in and already you're starting, are you constantly on heat?" said Yamato as he loosened his tie and gave him a stifling glare. As I place their drinks down on the bar I notice Yuta. There seems to be something different about him, a slight sadness about him that I can't quite put my finger on. He's always so happy and playful yet today that spark doesn't seem to be there. I look around at the others and they seem to be to engrossed in the game that has just started. I gently place my hand on his whilst the others are distracted.

"Are you ok? You don't seem yourself" He blushes as he turns to look at me with those big brown eyes of his, I haven't noticed before but wow they are captivating. Yuta flashes me his signature smile as though everything is ok, and just as he is about to speak...

"OH MY GOD! HIM OVER ME! WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TOO! HOW WILL I EVER COPE KNOWING YOU CHOSE YUTA OVER ME!" Saeki's sudden outburst had taken everyone by surprise, so much so even Ren had something to say

"Bloody Hell, what's wrong with you! Give a man who sleeping a heart attack why don't you!" my mouth dropped open, I'm pretty certain this is the most I have ever heard Ren speak, there is something very soothing about his voice though even when he is agitated.

"Really...a slight touch of the hand and you have me choosing...I was asking him if he was ok? I thought he looked a little down and didn't want to make a big fuss like you seem to be doing so well" Everyone had now turned to Yuta waiting for what he had to say.

"Huh? I'm fine honestly a little over run with work now as Fukumimi is doing so well, but apart from that there is nothing bothering me" and there was that sweet smile again so infectious that I found myself automatically smiling back. "And as for you Saeki, of course she would choose me...look at me good looks and a dashing sense of humour".

"Don't you start now Yuta, there's only room for one of him" Takao's voice came across the room as he walked through the door with Uncle. Takao settled himself next to the others as Uncle made his way around the bar.

"No one will be laying a hand on my Niece! I know where you've been...especially you Saeki" everyone tried their hardest to to laugh as Saeki sat there pouting.

"Me! Ren's the foreigner who knows what he's carrying around" Ren's intense glare could be felt by all and we all watched in suspense.

"..."

"Oh I'm only messing with you Mr Princy" the tension eased and they all resumed to the game.

"You can take a quick break now if you want?" Uncle was looking at me with a soft smile, was nice to see that look upon his face, and seems he's starting to forgive me now. I nod and make my way out back to grab something to eat. Just as I make my way into the kitchen I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder and turn around to look.

"Takao! What are you doing back here?" there he stood in front of me towering over.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok after last night, I couldn't forget how terrified you looked I Just wanted to apologise once again" his large hand rose up towards my cheek and gently brushed my hair behind my ear, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"Don't be silly, I'm fine I just wasn't expecting to see you, I'm the one who should be saying sorry for locking you in and beating you with a box" we both smiled at each other and shared a little laugh after the previous nights event, his smile was so sweet and kind as he looked at me. I had been locking up last night and just as I was about to leave to go upstairs when there he was, a tall dark figure hiding in the shadows, I panicked so much that I grabbed the nearest thing to me which happened to be a cardboard box and ran towards the figure striking him with it repeatedly. The box simply crumpled and as I caught a glimpse his face in the light realised it was Takao arms raised up protecting himself from the cardboard beating he had received.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing? A box...really a bleeding box! Some great self-defence there"<p>

"OMG! I'm so sorry Takao, I thought you were a sexual predator" I dropped my weapon of choice to the ground.

"And a box was going to protect you" we both stared at the crumpled mess on the floor before I burst in to tears with relief.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you" I could hear the panic in his voice.

"No No, You didn't I'm just relieved it was you...to be fair after the box I didn't have any other plan" after that comment we both burst out laughing.

We both chuckled thinking about what had happened, before he returned to the others and the game. We had been closed for a while, the guys had been celebrating their teams win, though I hadn't been around for long I already felt as though I was one of the group.

* * *

><p>"Right it's getting very late and I'm pretty sure we have all had enough to drink now" Uncle started<p>

"Come on Kuni, it's not even that late" Saeki began "don't be a spoil sport". Uncle simply rolled his

Eyes

"Saeki it's 3 in the morning, it definitely is late of home to bed" Saeki grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on to his lap. "I can't go to bed without Vi"

" Yes you bloody well can, I've told you all ready you guys are not getting your hands on my niece, especially you Saeki" there was that pout again, even I have to admit that it is pretty cute.

"Aw look at that face, its adorable! How can I let him go home alone" everyone's faces turned to me in shock, even Saeki.

"REALY?" his face light up.

"Don't be so silly of course I can, now of you go" that big goofy smile quickly fell from his face and the pout re appeared.

"Right I'm off, Will you be ok to lock up for me again Vi?" Uncle asked as he ushered the others out.

"I'll stay and help" said Yuta as he helped Saeki towards the door.

"You sure? You don't have to" I said.

"No its fine I'm happy to help, I don't have to be up early like these guys so I may as well be useful"

"Watch out for the boxes" Shouted Takao, making me giggle. I could see it was lost on everyone else as they just shrugged their shoulders and left. We were almost done with the tidying when I felt a hand on my waist.

"Thank you" I turn to look a Yuta who was Inches away from my face. My heart started to race as he softly smiled at me and I felt his hand hold me tight.

"What for?"

"Knowing something was wrong and caring enough to ask" his face was inches away from mine. The closeness between us was causing me to blush.

"Did you want to talk about it?" there was that smile again and a warmth in his eyes as I asked.

"Do you want to get some breakfast tomorrow? Would be nice to talk about it away from the others if you wouldn't mind? I could do with a chat" I could see the sadness returning and so I simply nodded in agreement, "see you tomorrow then" and with that he let go of my waist and made his way out. My heart still racing.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! I've become a little obsessed with this story now and can't stop writing, although this does mean my Husband has lost me to the computer, oh well I'll send him off to the pub so I can continue. Written my first bit of smut ready for a future chapter and I'm quite impressed even if I do say so myself. Looking forward to posting it soooon! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>BEEP BEEP'<strong>_ went my phone. I look at the screen.

'1 New Message'

'Still up for breakfast? Yuta x'

As I start to wake up I remember last night, Yuta had asked if we could go for breakfast, he said he wanted to talk. My mind then starts to trail off and remember his firm grip his hand had on my waist last night. It was only a simple action yet for some reason it made my heart thud, maybe it was just because it was so unlike him to get so close, it took me by surprise. Yes that's it.

'Of course, see you in an hour? The usual place? Vi'

I got up and ready, today was a lazy day so ponytail and fat man pants would do. My first day off in a while, I had been handing out CV's and application forms like a mad woman as well as fitting in shifts at Long Island, so today I had decided would be a veg day. Plus it was only Yuta, the guys have seen me looking far worse. I remember the first night I drank with them...boy they can drink. I did not feel brilliant the next day at all. '_**BEEP BEEP'**_

'OK, see you then. Yuta x'

I walked in to the cafe and have a look around, I'm a little early so he's not here yet and I sit myself down near the window and order myself a tea whilst I wait. I wonder what it is he wants to talk to me about. Must be a sensitive subject if he doesn't want the guys to know about it?

"Morning!" I jump as Yuta seems to appear out of nowhere and plods himself down. That big smile spread across his face. "Oh sorry did I make you jump?" I look at him and smile, damn it's infectious.

"Morning. Just a little, you seem very spritely today"

"Haha, It's because I'm having breakfast with you" and then there it was, that slight sadness crept into his eyes as he began to look at the menu. We placed our orders and then I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Yuta..." his big brown eyes fix on mine "Please, what's wrong?" he let out a sad smile and sighed.

"I've been asked to play Piano solo at the Classical Music Festival, it's for a good cause and I feel compelled to do it but it's been so long since I've played in front of that many people" he began.

"Why did you stop playing?" he looks up towards the ceiling as though he is trying to fight back tears before he starts to tell me.

"I don't really want to say" he eyes fixated on mine.

"Please, you can't keep it all bottled up, I promise it will just be between you and I" he took in a deep breath and slowly began.

"The last time I played for an audience, something happened" I reach my hand out to his and hold it tight as he continues "something that was my fault, and since then I haven't played in front of anyone" a single tear rolls down his cheek and I can't help but lean over to wipe it away and hold is cheek for a brief moment.

"I'm so sorry Yuta, I shouldn't pry"

"For the first time since that night I feel like I want to play, I don't know what has made me want to, all I do know is that I do" the tears have gone and his smile has returned with a look of determination.

"Then why don't you?" he seems like he's made up his mind but I don't know what's holding him back.

"I'm scared" his honesty was so refreshing "I'm scared that once again something terrible will happen, as though it will be jinxed" my expression must have said it all as he just squeezed my hand tightly.

"There is no way that whatever happened that night was your fault, I may not know what it was but I can tell you this. You were not to blame, for the short time that I have known you I know you well enough to know that you would never do anything to harm anyone on purpose. You are a kind and gentle man and the fact that you want to start playing again is amazing. The people who have asked you have faith in you despite you not playing to an audience in years that should speak for something. I have faith in you as do the others. It's a one off for now and like you said for a good cause, do it and make us all proud. We'll come and watch you and cheer you on" his face brightens up as I finish my spiel and he smiles widely.

"Now that was some pep talk, ok I'll do it but only if you promise to hold my hand like this the night of the performance" OMG I'm still holding his hand, and tight I realise he probably has no circulation left, oh know I might damage it...why haven't I let go...why am I still holding on...damn it Violet stop talking to yourself and let go of the poor man's hand. I quickly release him from my grip.

"Oh sorry"

"Haha, it's ok, bleeding heck you have a firm grip... Please don't tell the guys about this, let me" damn that smile really is so infectious.

"Of course"

* * *

><p>It was the evening by the time I thought I would pop down to the bar and see if anyone was about, still in my fat man pants I sauntered on down.<p>

"Radiant as ever" I heard from Saeki as I walked in.

"Shh you. Its fat man day"

"Fat man day, what the hell is fat man day" began Yamato as he had a sip of his beer.

"Fat man day, you've heard of fat man day surely?" my uncle began, Yamato and the others just looked at him bleakly. "It's a day where woman put on their massive comfy trousers and veg like potato's and gorge themselves senseless" I tap my nose and point to him as though it was a game of charades.

"Correct! 10 points to you, those woman mag's have taught you well"

"So how was your secret breakfast this Yuta this morning?" said Ren as the door opened. The man who never speaks and when he does it's this.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" piped in Yamato. Two of them. Poop poop poop what do I say.

"It wasn't a secret breakfast and you know it" I turn to see Yuta close the door behind him. Perfect timing thank god.

"It better not be. Remember. Hands off. No touching. Especially you" Uncle turned to look at Saeki as always.

"Me I'm not the one having secret meetings, why do I always get dragged in to it?" he whined.

"Because, it won't be long before you do try something" Takao looked at Saeki who admitted defeat and shrugged.

"She was helping me make a decision" and with that Yuta walked over to the piano which sat quietly in the far corner of the bar, and began to play. Everyone turned to look at me mouths open before sitting silently and listening to him play once more.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and one by one they all headed home till it was once again just Yuta and I sitting alone.<p>

"Thank you" he began.

"You don't need to thank me, I didn't do anything, it was all you" I stood up to make a move and as I turn towards the door there he is standing Inches away from me. I look up and he rests his forehead against mine staring intently into my eyes. My heart is beating so fast as he's caught me off guard.

"Hands off Kuni said" is all I can manage to say.

"My hands aren't touching you, and again Thank you"

"You're welcome".


	3. Chapter 3

** Ok so I couldn't resist and have posted up chapter 3 as well this evening/morning. The link below is the peice of music that I imagine the two of the playing together. Its so pretty and romantic. This chapter has a mixture of both their POV plus just a little POV from Takao. I'm finding it so hard not to post it all at once, but I keep finding myself tweek little bits here and there. Fingers crossed you like it, If you read the music part and play it at the same time it makes it easier to imagine the two of them...but that might just be me lol. I've found myself doing Yutas story again and if you havn't done it yourself then DO IT! he's so loving and affectionate and if I'm honest MC seems to put out more for him without shying away like she does with the other guys, but then how can you blame her HE'S SO CUTE! SWOON!**

Ok so I can't seem to post the link grrr, But the song is called (Sad romance (breathtaking violin instrumental)) and it AudeSapereMne who has posted it you can find it on Youtube xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh god...why did I do that last night? Who does that apart from Saeki, my hands aren't touching you...I really said that!" Yuta was laying in bed holding his head in despair. "oh god oh god...I just want the ground to swallow me up, I can't even blame it on booze" he reached out for his phone and tapped out a message. Send. From the moment he had laid eyes on her, he had fallen hard but as Kuni had kept saying, hands off. She was off limits she was his niece and that was that end of. He had been doing so well putting his feelings aside and ignoring them, until he had seen her and Takao getting close a few nights ago. His heart raced with jealously as he saw him simply tuck her hair behind her ear and laugh about something, they could have been talking about soy sauce for all he knew, but he knew he wished it was him in Takao's place instead. He needed to talk to someone before he burst, or more importantly before he did something he shouldn't. He started to think about last night again his head resting on hers, the way she looked at him how it took every ounce of his being not to wrap her legs around him and take her then and there. "I need a cold shower".<p>

Just as he had finished he heard his phone go off.

"**BEEP BEEP"**

'Sure I'm free its Saturday, what's up? Can meet you in town if you want? Takao'

He replied quickly before throwing something on and headed out the door as fast as he could before he had a chance to start thinking again.

* * *

><p>"You said what to her!" Yuta had his head in his hands in hopelessness as he explained everything to Takao.<p>

"I know, I know, I can't believe it myself" Takao just shook his head in disbelief, they had taken a seat on a park bench whilst Yuta confessed hopelessly.

"I mean I expect it from Saeki, but you? She's off limits, Kuni has made it perfectly clear, it's his little niece after all, it can't happen" continued Takao

"I was doing fine, I was keeping it to myself, and then I saw the two of you the other night and my dignity just snapped, and then she touched my hand, and then again at breakfast, I just want to grab her and..." he has started to waffle desperately.

"Woo there stop before you share far too much. And the other night god I was just asking her if she was ok? I scared the crap out of her the night before that, was making sure she wasn't mentally scared you idiot" Takao rolled his eye before tapping his friends back in comfort. "Look it's just an infatuation, you can't have her so you want her, and it will pass in time and before you know it you won't even believe you were sat here saying all this to me" Yuta nodded.

"Your right, I know you are it's just been so long since I've even had these sort of feelings and I forgot how strong they can be, it will pass in time your completely right"

"Say it one more time and then I'll believe you" Takao laughed.

"I'm meant to be meeting her tomorrow, she said she would help me choose some pieces of music for the music festival next weekend"

"What's the problem there, she is your friend you can see her, just don't touch her, keep your hands and head to yourself and you'll be fine" Takao had never seen his friend like this before, Yuta was always so reserved when it can to women he had never asked for advice before, he could see it was more than just a simple crush, but he couldn't encourage it when they had made a promise to Kuni.

"Your right, I'm just being silly now, thank you. Please don't tell any of the others" he's eyes pleaded.

"You don't have to worry"

* * *

><p>"So where we going?" asked Violet we walked along the street together, so far so good, it had only been about 10 minutes but so far I had managed to keep my mind focused.<p>

"Not much further, it's just a little music room where I come to play" I must be marching as I catch her doing a little jog to catch up with me. "Here we are" I lead her into the music room. The room is filled with a large piano as well as many other instruments.

"Right come on then, plop yourself down and show me what ones you're thinking off" Violet has already taken a seat on the piano bench and calls me over, please don't sit too close to me, it's hard enough to control myself let alone if she is mealy inches away.

**'BEEP BEEP'**

'Hands off remember. Takao.'

I smile and sit myself down.

"Who is it?" she asks me.

"Just Takao, saying he hopes we find the right songs" a little white lie, but no harm done. I pull out my sheet music and go to play, when Violet gets up and walks to the other side of the room. "What you doing?"

"It's a violin, I used to play until I went to college and then gave up. Didn't have the time anymore in-between studying" I watch her fingers run over the instrument, and then see her checking that it is in tune.

"Go on play something then, I bet you're great" she smiles at me so sweetly, damn I want to run over there...snap out of it Yuta.

"Not really, definitely nowhere near your standard" she goes silent for a bit before she speaks again "play with me? Then you can hide my mistakes" I can't help but chuckle, the last person I played anything with was my mother before that night, but I can't let her know that, I can't be afraid to play with anyone all the time. A fresh start with my music, I need to do this.

"Of course, you start and I'll join in" I watch her raise the violin to her chin, my heart feels like it is about the jump out of my chest and then she plays, as the music starts I can instantly hear what she's chosen as she begins to play, this was the exact last piece that we had played together my mother and I, I smile at her. Of course she didn't know that, but it feels like a nod of approval from my mother. "I love this song" she looks up at me and smiles and I begin to play with her. For someone who says there not very good, she blew me away.

This is not just a little crush...Shit.

* * *

><p>Ok so nothing has been said about the other night, that's good. Although I can't help keep thinking about it, it's ridiculous nothing even happened so what is there for me to think about. We've just arrived at the music room when his phone goes off and he mentions its Takao, my heart skips, I hope he doesn't tell Yuta what I said. I had to talk to someone about it and tell him that my head is all over the place. No he wouldn't I trust Takao, he'll keep his word, I hope.<p>

As we play together, I see a whole new side to Yuta, he looks so passionate when he plays and the way his hands are gliding over the piano keys makes me wonder what else his hands could glide over, his fingers move so quickly and elegantly. My mind starts to trail off as I can't help but imagine what it would be like to feel his hands around my waist.

"_**SCREECH" **_

"Oh sorry my fault" damn I let my thoughts run away from me.

"You ok? You look all hot? We can take a break if you want" I start fanning myself, think that might be a good idea before I end up wanting to do something I shouldn't. I watch him open up the window and roll up his sleeves, wow I have never noticed how muscular his arms are, he could just pick me up and...

"Vi...are you sure your ok?"

"Damn it"

"What?" Yuta looks at me confused

"Oh nothing, yeah of course I'm fine just warm that's all" he doesn't look convince and walks over to me, he's inches way and I feel his cool hand being placed on my forehead.

"You're really hot, I think we should call it a day, you might be getting sick"

"No, No I'm fine honestly" his eye stare intently into mine and his hand moves down from my forehead on to my cheek. Right now my mind is thinking of so many things it shouldn't be, I find myself thinking _'Just kiss me already'_. I need to snap out of this. "Yuta" saying his name makes him jump in response.

"Oh sorry, erm let's call it a day, I've already taken up loads of your time" he's the one that looks all hot and flustered now, I wonder if he was thinking the same...? I doubt it he's probably just embarrassed that we were standing so close.

* * *

><p>Hands off remember, hands off, hands off, hands off.<p>

My hands on her cheek, my hands on her cheek, my hands on her cheek.

I just want to kiss her.

"Yuta" oh thank god for that I don't think I could have held it back any longer.

* * *

><p>Ok so can somebody please tell me how the hell I managed up being the confider of the group? Of course I don't mind but this isn't really a subject of my expertise. Ok so Vi hasn't said for certain that she has feelings for Yuta but there is definitely something there the way she was blushing as she talked about him, and I do know that Yuta's feelings are far more then I let him believe. He has never gotten like this over a woman before, he's been smitten but never to the point where he has had to seek advice.<p>

The second Vi came and spoke to me I could tell straight away what it would be about, I still can't believe he said that, what was he thinking...or rather what was he thinking with. If Kuni ever found out not quite sure he would take it quite so lightly. Family is Family to him and a line you just don't cross. Just hope Yuta doesn't let his heart run away with him. I'll just text him, make sure he keeps focused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is Chapter 4, this one here is based around My forged wedding party more the the original Mr forged wedding, but like I said in the beginning I'll be going back and forth between the two games as I love different parts of both. Well not to much waffle from me today hope you enjoy this segment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

* * *

><p>"You getting nervous yet?" shouted Saeki. It was a couple of days before Yutas performance and considering the pressure he must have been under he was very composed.<p>

"Nah, I'm a comedian for a living if I got nervous I wouldn't get very far now would I" Yuta flashed me a smile. I leant over the bar to him and whispered.

"You are nervous aren't you?" he leaned in closer to me and whispered back.

"I'm bricking it" he moved back into he's seat and then gave me a look which I could just tell had a favour behind it. "Viiiii?" here we go I thought.

"What are you planning on asking for?" interrupted Saeki, it had just been the two of them at the bar that evening, the others were running late.

"Just a little favour" I waited with baited breath as Yuta plastered on a big cheesy grin. "You know how you play so beautifully..." Saeki's eyes darted between the two of us with a state of urgency. "The violin you pervert" Yuta rolled his eyes.

"Eh I don't know, all I know is you have been spending a considerable amount of time together this week" Saeki shrugged his shoulders and took a swig of his wine. In the back of my mind I can't help but think about how hard it's been trying to control these feelings that I think I'm developing. Ever since that day, whenever he is near my heart just races.

"I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm going to say no" I can see him trying to flash me the puppy dog look. "Try all you like to guilt me into it but No Yuta, whatever the question is I'm saying no"

"Fine" he folds his arms and pouts in an attempt to sulk...it is pretty cute though.

"Hey, Yuta feeling nervous yet?" shouted Yamato as he and Ren walked in.

"Why does everyone think I'm nervous?" I smile remembering what he had said to me not more than 10 minutes ago. I watch him run his fingers through his curly hair and my heart flutters, suddenly I hear Saeki's voice and I come back to reality.

"What's the dress code for Saturday Yuta? Not that it matters as I look devilishly handsome in anything"

"Black tie, it's quite a fancy do so dust of those dickey bows guys" Yuta turns and smiles at me "You ok?"

"Huh? Me oh yeah, just having a mental rummage through my wardrobe...think I'll have to go shopping tomorrow, pretty sure I don't own anything fancy enough for Black tie" before I have a moment to continue what I was saying Saeki jumps up in excitement.

"OOOOO I'll take you shopping"

"What? Oh you really don't have to I'm perfectly capable of shopping on my own" not sure if I would survive a whole day on my own with him and his innuendos.

"No I insist I've been to loads of these types of things, I'll help you pick out the perfect dress, got to make sure honey is the best looking girl there" Yamato place's his hand on Saeki's shoulder and interrupts his rant.

"I'll come too" Saeki turns to Yamato sharply.

"You'll come to, but I was hoping to send a day alone with honey" he begins to pout like a small child and huffs in disappointment.

"Exactly, we're not sure if she'll end up coming back in one piece, plus god knows what she would end up wearing with only your opinions to go by"

"Er...what does Vi think of this, maybe she doesn't want you two stalking her for the day" I look over to Uncle who has spoken up from behind the bar.

"No, I guess they are right, a man's opinion would be nice and shopping can be boring on your own, but don't you both have work tomorrow?" like I said I guess it wouldn't be too bad to have some company and at least Yamato could keep Saeki in line.

"No work for me, inset day for schools"

"And well, I can't be bothered to work tomorrow so that's me free" if Yamato and Saeki stare at me any harder I think they'll burn a hole right through me.

"You sure Vi? You can always say no" Said uncle.

"Yeah it will be fun...I think"

"Ok then if you're sure, but remember hands off"

"COUGH! SPLUTTER!COUGH!" we all turn to Yuta who seems to be choking on his drink, he catches my eye and his cheeks turn a deep shade of red. I wonder if he's thinking about what he said the other night. No he wouldn't be.

"_**Hands off Kuni said"**_

"_**My hands aren't touching you, and again Thank you"**_

"Geez, man you ok there? What the hell happened?" Yamato quickly passes Yuta some napkins to clear up the mess he's made.

"Yeah, fine just went down the wrong way" he says quickly.

"Sign of nerves that is" says Ren as he pipes up from his sleepy state.

"For the last time I'm not nervous!" the guys burst out laughing knowing full well that he is, they really don't give each other a break here at all. "Right I'm going" Yuta gets up and makes his way for the door.

"No don't go we're only messing about" shouts out Takao

"I know" he's got that bright smile plastered on his face again "I've got to get up early to squeeze in another practice before Saturday"

"Did you want me to come with again?" I call out.

"No its ok you've got a busy day planned anyway"

"There's plenty of time for me to do both, and if you're going over early then it really won't be a problem" I can't help but hope he says yes, the past few days have been so much fun spending time with him listening to him play. There's something about him when he plays that's so mesmerising I find myself wanting to spend more and more time with him.

"Well if you want to then the company is always nice" he turns and smiles at me, and I can feel my cheeks flush, I hope no one notices. He opens the door to leave and we hear him mumble.

"Rain"

"You ok Yuta? Want the company?" Takaos voice sounds very concerned and Yuta's face has a look of heartbreak upon it.

"Huh? Oh No I'll be fine, see you tomorrow Vi"

"See you" the door swings closed. The atmosphere has changed in Long Island, everyone seems quite and down as though someone has sucked the happiness out of the room. They all have a look of deep unease and I feel like I'm missing something.

"Oh he forgot an Umbrella, he'll catch a cold if he gets wet" I grab an umbrella and head out the door after him, I don't hear the guys calling after saying don't worry, but I can't let him get ill before his big night.

I run down the street before I can spot him, it really is raining hard, and he'll be soaked by now for sure.

"YUTA! YUTA!" I call out to him luckily he hears me and turns round, his eyes are red and I think he's been crying, it's hard to tell though as he's soaked through from the rain. He looks so distraught not like the Yuta I know. "Are you ok?" I place my hand on his cheek and rub away a tear that I see fall, he had been crying. "I brought you an umbrella" the umbrella falls to the floor as I feel Yuta grab me and wrap his arms around me in a tight embrace his face burry's into the crook of my neck. I hold him back tightly and there we stay for a while, the rain falling hard on us. After a while Yuta looks up at me and whispers.

"Thank you" He picked up the umbrella and handed it back to me "here you have it, I don't want you to catch a cold, see you tomorrow yes?" All I could do was nod and watch as he walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it so far, please let me know what you think and ideas are welcome of course xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is everyone Chapter 5! The shopping section is really how I imagin it would be with Yamato and Saeki haha, both so different so of course their opinions are going to clash :D please let me know what you think :D xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Vi your soaked through, get your arse in here now! Saeki get a towel" Takao runs over to me as I walk back through the door, despite Yuta giving me the umbrella I didn't use it, I just walked back with it by my side, trying to make sense of what just happened.<p>

"Here you go" Saeki throws over a towel to Takao and he start to dry off my hair for me.

"She needs to take her clothes off" says Ren form the bar

"Ren, I'd expect that from him but not you" Uncle says gesturing to Saeki

"Hey it's fine with me" Saeki winks at me.

"See what I mean" replies Uncle bringing over another dry towel.

"If she keeps her wet clothes on she'll become ill, she needs to take them off to get warm" Ren rolls his eyes "you guys are pervs"

"I'll go up and change, I won't be long"

"I'm going to lock up and then when you come back you can fill us in with what happened" all I can manage to do is nod and off I go upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what happened, do you think we should tell her?" I hear Yamato say as I walk back in.<p>

"Tell her what?" I walk over to where the guys have made themselves comfortable on the sofas near the TV "Tell me what?" I repeat.

"Come and sit down" Uncle taps the stop next to him and I take a seat. "Take it you caught up with Yuta. I nod.

"He looked so heartbroken, I've never seen anyone look so devastated" Takao took in a deep breath and began.

"Years ago on a rainy night Yuta's parents were in a fatal car accident, it was whilst they were on their way to his piano recital" Takao and the guys took it in turns to tell me what had happened and how they met Yuta as I sat there and listened.

"So whenever there is very bad rain like tonight, he acts like this" continued Uncle.

"That's what he was talking about that morning, that's the reason he stopped playing, he blames himself" everyone nodded in unison.

"He doesn't talk about it, in fact he won't, but when its days like this we always offer the company just so that he know we're he if he needs it" said Yamato "It's also why were all so excited for him for Saturday, it's a huge step for him" They really do support each other so much.

"So what happened when you caught up with him?" asked Uncle

"Er...he had been crying, and when I mentioned that I had bought him and umbrella, he just threw his arms around me and held me tight"

"Wow, he must really trust you" trust me? What does Yamato mean? "He has never let anyone in before on a rainy day, he just shuts off and that's that"

"Yamato's right, none of us have ever been able to get close to him, we have never seen him cry or acknowledge his sadness in front of us, and we've known him for years" Takao thought about what Yuta had said to him the day before, and he knew just like he did that day that Yuta was falling in love.

For the rest of the evening they continue to fill me in. At least now I know what to expect and have an Idea of what to say to him in the morning. My heart thumps in my chest as I think about him, all I want to do is hold him and tell him it's ok and to see that smile come back to his face. This evening has made me realise just how much he means to me. I don't want to see him hurting like that, it breaks my heart. It's not just lust...it feels like much more.

* * *

><p>"Are you two ever going to agree on the same dress? I should have just come on my own" I was out shopping with Saeki and Yamato, Yuta cancelled on me this morning...I couldn't help but feel disappointed but at the same time I can understand after last night. I'm probably the last person he wants to see but an explanation would have been nice. "Right how about this one?" I step out from behind the curtain in one shoulder pink gown with beautiful detail running through it.<p>

"No" said Saeki

"It's not the worse one" followed Yamato. We had been here for what felt like forever and I'm sure I had tried on around 15 dresses. Their tastes were so different I didn't feel like we were getting anywhere.

"Come on, at this rate I'm just going to pick a random dress and be done with it"

"No you won't, if we're going to be going as Yuta's guests we need to make sure we represent him well, we don't want people to wonder who's that woman, we want them to think wow look at that woman, she's friends with Saeki" I raise an eyebrow at Saeki

"I thought we were going to support Yuta, not for me to be your arm candy" he is unbelievable sometimes. "Just pass me the next dress".

"Do you ever think of anyone but you Saeki?" said Yamato as he passed the next dress over to me "this one is his choice" gesturing to Saeki.

I go back behind the curtain and slip into the next dress.

"NO" I shout from behind the curtain "There is no way I am wearing this one"

"Come on show us let us make the decision" Shouted Saeki.

"Fine" I step out in a gold strapless sequin dress with a large thigh high slit "there is no way I am wearing this...No"

"Definitely No" thank god Yamato agreed with me. "Trust you to chose that Saeki"

"What you talking about its beautiful! You look amazing, and look at that leg!" Both Yamato and I look at him.

"No" we say in unison.

"Pass me that one over there, let me choose one now" I gesture over to a long sleeved red dress that I have been eyeing up for a while, Yamato passes it over to me and I once again go behind the curtain to change.

"How are we getting there tomorrow? Do you guys want me to drive?" I call out to them.

"No don't be silly, we've got a limo picking us up from Long island, thought it would be nice for us all to be able to travel together" say's Saeki.

"Oh wow, I've never been in a limo before, hope there's champagne" I hear the guys laugh from outside.

"Of course you would think of booze first"

"Right you ready?"

"yeah come on then, show us this one" call's Yamato, I pull back the curtain and step out, for once they say nothing and just stare. The dress fitted like a dream. It had a high neck line and long sleeves, the body was fitted and fell freely from my hips. I turned around to show them the plunging back and still there was no response.

"It's no isn't it" I say, all they manage to do is shake their heads in disagreement. "So you like it?" they once again only nod their heads. "Words people, words would be helpful"

"It's perfect" pipes up Yamato.

"Wow" I see Yamato reach over to Saeki and close his jaw for him...I guess the dress is a hit...I wonder if Yuta will like it...argh snap out of it Violet.

"It's not too much with the back?" I turn around again for them.

"No, get it" they both say.

* * *

><p><strong>The link here is to a picture of how I imagine the dress to look, fell in loe with it as soon as I saw it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxx<strong>

_ store/product/Sexy-Low-Scalloped-Back-Red-Slim-Beaded-Long-Sleeve-Christmas-Party-Evening-Dress-2014-Long-robe/423779_ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Doesn't look like our beloved Yuta is going to be able to control his feelins much longer as tempers start to boil :D Ekk! Hope you enjoy, please review for me, let me know what you think or where you would like this story going...have some good ideas for these guy's future :D xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"Why does it take women so long to get ready" I could hear Uncle shouting up the stairs to my room.<p>

"Hold your horses I'm nearly done" I had just finished applying a lovely red lipstick to match my dress before I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs, the guys were all waiting in the bar when I walked in. They all looked at me in silence.

"I look silly don't I? I sheepishly tuck my hair behind my ear waiting for a response from them.

"No, you look beautiful" say's Takao " Your hair look's lovely down" I always stick it up to keep it out the way as it's so long that I thought I would make a change for today.

"You've definitely grown up that's for sure" I hear uncle say.

"We did good didn't we" I see Saeki standing there gesturing to Yamato and himself proud as punch.

"I chose it, you guys couldn't make a bloody decision"

"We said we liked it" Yamato joins in, I just roll my eyes at the two of them and smile.

"You all look very handsome yourselves, you scrub up well" they all stand tall and proud like a bunch of school boys who have been told they've done something right. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

><p>As the limo pulls up outside the grand hall, I can't help but be in aw. It's amazing, seeing everyone dressed in their tuxes and fine gowns, it's like seeing something from a film. My heart is racing, I have never been to anything like this before and I just hope that I don't make a fool of myself.<p>

"You'll be fine" Saeki is there holding his hand out to me as I climb out of the car, I hold on to him tightly and he smiles as he leads me up the stairs. We follow the others inside where we are then escorted into a private lounge.

"Champaign?" a waiter offers a glasses to us as we walk through the door, the room is beautiful so grand and elegant. I look around at the guys and they seem so relaxed as though this is something they do on a regular basis. I feel a hand glide around to the small of my back and turn to see Saeki within inches of my face, he gentle brushes my hair out of my face and strokes my cheek.

"You really do look breath taking" he whispers into my ear.

"Hands off you!" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Yuta!" I hear Takao call out. Oh my he looks so handsome in his tux, my heart is thumping and I am sure that I'm blushing...if not I will be soon as I can feel my thoughts running away with me. I feel Saeki's hand move to my waist and hold me tightly.

"Oi I can see you too, you heard the man" now Uncle pipes up and Saeki's hand drops away.

"I'm only protecting her from rogue men" he says

"We're the only ones in here, what are you saying about us?" I can't help but let out a small giggle at Ren's comment.

"You excited Yuta?" I try to change the subject. God he really is so handsome, I just want to run my fingers through his hair...don't let your thoughts run away not here of all places Violet.

"I guess" He's barely looking at me, I wonder if I have done something wrong.

"You'll be fine mate" Yamato slaps him on the back "we know you'll be amazing, not as amazing as me but you'll be ok"

"Cheers thanks for that" Yuta smiles at the guys, yet is still avoiding me, maybe he's still embarrassed about the other night.

"You look very handsome Yuta, You all do" he can't avoid me if I talk directly to him.

"Oh thanks, yeah you fellas scrub up well" fellas...I know I'm not one to fish for compliments but come on how hard is it to say, you look good too Vi. Urgh.

"What do you think of Vi's dress Yuta? Yamato and I picked it" Saeki must have sense I was a bit put out, maybe I was pouting again?

"Oh yeah it's nice" NICE! Bloody hell don't force yourself to be polite, embarrassed or not about the other night at least try to forget about it.

"Well I think she looks stunning" I feel Seaki's hand snake around my waist again and he rests his forehead on my temple.

"Thank you Saeki, what a gentleman you are" and I kiss Saeki gently on the cheek, maybe that will get a reaction from Yuta. I know he doesn't think about me like that but I can't help but think maybe he could or maybe this will make him a little jealous.

"Oi Vi! Mouth off that one, you don't know where he's been" shouts Uncle.

"I'm not complaining" smiles Saeki, ops...maybe I should have thought it through a bit more.

"Right I better head off, not long till the curtain goes up, I'll be playing a little throughout the first half but my main performance isn't until the second. Have fun guys" and with that he was off...seriously nothing, not even a glance.

"Ok was it just me or did Yuta seem to have a problem with Vi?" Said Ren.

"Thank you, I wasn't imagining it then?" I can't help but through my arm up in a state of realisation. "I thought I was going mad then"

"Yeah I did notice he was a little off" added Uncle

"He's probably just embarrassed about the other day, I mean to throw his arms around you in the rain probably is something you would feel a little iffy about" concluded Takao, he is always the rational one.

"Yeah I guess your right" I say sighing.

* * *

><p>We take our seats and the lights start to dim, as the curtain rises I can see Yuta sitting amongst the orchestra subtly at the back. As I see him I can't help but feel anger towards him, his rudeness has hit a nerve and I feel my blood boil. I have no idea why I am getting this irritated by such as small thing, it's not my fault he feels embarrassed. I must be pouting as when the music starts up I feel a hand slide over to mine and our fingers entwine.<p>

"You really are the most beautiful woman in the room, even when you pout like that" I hear Saeki whisper in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I turn to face him and lean over towards his ear.

"Saying things like that Takamasa Saeki, could get you in trouble" Our eyes lock on each other, he is devilishly handsome...and I am single...

_"_You know how to get my attention don't you, saying my name like that" I place my hand on his cheek, which seems to take him by surprise.

"Isn't my attention that you want?" I can't help but find myself getting some satisfaction out of his reaction. A tap on my shoulder brings me back to reality and I turn to see Takao giving me a disapproving look. I lean over to him to ask what's wrong but before I can ask he speaks.

"What are you doing?" Huh, his question takes me by surprise, why would he be asking me that, what does it matter to him what I'm doing.

"Excuse me?" I frown at him with disapproval. I'm still shocked by his forwardness with that last question.

"I-I-It's ju-just Kuni won't be very happy" I can see that there is an element of panic in his eyes, but still I don't care what Kuni thinks, yes he's my uncle but that doesn't mean he can make my decisions for me. URGH I'm so angry right now.

"He maybe my Uncle but he doesn't tell me what I can or can't do, so keep your opinions to yourself" I can't help feel awful for talking to Takao like that, but I can't help it. Normally I wouldn't be bothered by comments like this but I think Yuta's bad attitude as put me in this mood. ARGH! I will not be told what to do or who I can talk to.

"Sorry" Takao says and I turn away from him before I let my mouth run away with me.

"You ok?" I hear Saeki whisper.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"I'll believe you when you loosen your grip" Oh damn I didn't even realise I had started to cut off the circulation to his hand...I guess I tightened my grip as I got angry.

"Oh I'm so sorry" I can't help but raise his hand to my lips and gently kiss it apologetically, I have a feeling the Champagne might have something to do with that.

"Wow..." Saeki flashes me that sexy smile of his, but I can't help but think there are no butterflies like there is when it's Yuta, Urgh stop thinking about that rude idiot.

* * *

><p>The second act had finished and Wow, Yuta was amazing, he blew everyone away there was no doubt about that, despite being quite angry with him, I couldn't help my stomach flipping as his face looks so serious and dignified as he played his solos. Just thinking about it again now is making my stomach do flips.<p>

We go back to the private lounge where we were at the beginning of the night and wait for Yuta to join us for a few drinks, Saeki still hasn't left my side, and to be fair this evening I am really enjoying the attention. Uncle had to leave just after the first half so Saeki was being particularly flirty now. His hand was snaked around my waist and he pulls me in close and places gentle kisses on my neck.

"Really Vi...you're going to let him touch you like that, you don't know where he's been" said Yamato as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah I wouldn't trust his hands" added Ren, they both looked towards Takao for back up yet he didn't say anything.

"Takao...?" Ren questioned his silence.

"It's not my place to say anything. Vi is a grown woman she can make her own choice's" Everyone looked shocked by his response, I think I really might have hit a nerve earlier, I need to apologise for my bad attitude when I get a chance.

"Yuta" I hear Yamato call out to him as he walk's though the door "well done! You we're amazing tonight" He looks like a proud big brother patting him on the back, I can't help but feel warmed by them.

"Cheer's can't believe I made it all the way though, feels like a weight has been lifted" you can see the change in Yuta, he looks calm, relaxed and even proud of himself.

"You really blew us away" says Ren as he joins in the celebratory back patting.

"I knew you could play after spending those afternoons with you...but wow...this evening you played even more beautifully then you had been" I know he's not in my best books but he was amazing tonight, please please please don't be funny with me...I've calmed down now so hopefully he has calmed down too now he's played. He looks at me and just frowns. I guess not.

"What the...?" He points his fingers towards me and Saeki as he places more kisses on my neck. Then I see him look towards Takao who merely shrugs his shoulders in response.

"Excuse me!" I find myself blurting out. His face look's so angry, why the hell is he looking at me like that. I can feel the guy's eyes on us watching.

"You two! Really" He sounds disgusted "Whatever happened to Kuni saying hands off Saeki" I feel Saeki's hand tighten his grip around my waist, he goes to speak and before he gets a chance to I butt in.

"How dare you!" I feel the tension grow in the room "How dare you! Why the hell are you talking as though I am some sort of possession that belongs to someone, I don't care what Kuni say's at the end of the day I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions, even if they may be regretted!" _I'm like a woman possessed_. "You have been nothing but rude to me since Thursday, You cancelled on me for no reason, you ignored me at the beginning of the evening and now you walk in here thinking you can talk to me as though I am property!" His expression changes to one of shock, in fact all the guys are looking at me like that.

"I-I-I" Yuta begins

"I-I-I IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME! I AM GOING HOME HAVE A FUCKING FUN EVENING!" I turn around and storm out shaking in anger, I also can't believe I just swore...that's so unlike me. I just can't believe I snapped like that...what was I thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Note to self...don't piss the lady off! Let's face it we all like a little harmless flirting don't we ;) I want to post the next chapter now...and am trying to hold off hehe.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 all ready for you, this one is only short and a mixture of both his and hers POV, I hope you enjoy :D xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well that escalated quickly" I hear Ren say...I can't believe what happened I just stand here in complete shock.<p>

"You can say that again"

"Shut up Yamato!" oh great now I'm shouting at my friends "Sorry" I look at him apologetically.

"What's going on with you today?" I feel Yamato place a hand on my back in comfort.

"It's just been overwhelming for him, its the first time he's played in forever and I guess because Vi has helped so much, she's just go the brunt of it" thank you Takao for covering for me, he always know exactly what to say...even if he may be stretching the truth.

"Someone better go after her, can't let her go off on her own" say's Ren quietly.

"I'll go" of course Saeki would bloody volunteer, argh can't believe I'm this jealous, I just want to punch him in the face, and it's not even his fault, he has no idea how I feel towards Violet. The guys just all nod and there he goes off to seduce the woman I love.

* * *

><p>Why is it so impossible to get a taxi, I feel like I have been waiting here for age's trying to flag one down, at this rate I'm just going to walk home.<p>

"Vi!" I hear someone shout my name and just ignore it, I don't care who it is I am in no mood to talk to anyone.

"VI!" urgh fine, I turn around to see Saeki coming down the stairs from the theatre.

"What Saeki, I am not in the mood right now for your flirting" He just walks up to me and holds me tight.

"What is going on with you? I've never see you so angry" I relax into his arms, and suddenly I feel a lot calmer.

"I'm just fed up, I'm fed up with being treated as though I'm some forbidden fruit, if I hear someone say 'Kuni say's hands off' one more time I may punch someone" He smiles softly at me.

"We only say it because we care, and we would never be able to forgive ourselves if any of us hurt you" His eyes are full of warmth and he looks like it really means what he's saying "You mean so much to Kuni, your his little niece, he told your parents he would watch out for you so that's what he's doing, and since getting to know you...that's how we feel too, we want to protect you, we would never forgive ourselves if it was one of us who brought you pain" his kind words bring tears to my eyes, I really had no idea that I meant so much to them all. "Hey don't cry" he wipes my tears away for me. "I did't want to make you cry I'm sorry" I look up and smile at him.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because it's so nice to know that you guys care so much, I didn't know" He holds me tightly as the teras flow.

"Hey lets get you home" Says's Saeki stepping back.

"It's ok I'll make my own way back, I need the fresh air, think it will help calm me down"

"I'll walk with you then" he holds out his hand towards me.

"Thank you, but I think I want to be on my own for a bit"

"I can't let a woman walk home on her own Vi, it's not right" he takes my hand in his and goes to lead us home.

"Saeki, I'll be fine, I really just want to be on my own right now, I have my phone so if for any reason I need you I'll call" I can see he is concerned

"Are you sure?" he's very hesitant

"I'm sure" he sighs at me and nods before going off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>"Hey" we all look to see Saeki walk back in.<p>

"Hey, how did it go" Yamato is the first to ask. Saeki just sighed and shrugged.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Hey Yuta! calm down. It's your fault she's so angry not ours. You're the one who was the idiot" Yamato is right, I can't believe I let my feelings get in the way tonight and boil up, I grab my hair in frustration and before I know it I feel my fist collides with the wall. The guys all flinch, and I feel someone grab my shoulders.

"OI! What are you doing? Calm down will you, what's got into you tonight mate?" Saeki turns me round to face him, his hands still firmly placed as he looks me in the eye. "What's got you like this? Has something happened that our not telling us?" _Yes you being all over the woman I love_ is what I want to shout at him but I manage to hold on to it. I simply sigh and shake my head.

"No" is all I can muster up

"You know you can tell us Yuta" I feel another hand on my back and see Ren behind me.

"No, nothing's happened that you don't know about...I guess...I guess I'm just embarrassed" they look a little confused. "come on, I know you know what happened the other night with Vi, I made myself look like such an idiot, who does that, who cry's in front of a woman and hugs her in the street, come on I'm so weak" I say the first words I can think of, of course I don't feel this way at all, I don't care that she saw me cry, I don't care that I embraced her tightly if anything I'm glad, I'm glad that she was that someone I had to break down too. With everything that had been happening and with today getting closer that night was so much harder than any other.

"Yuta, she didn't care...she was just worried about you and has been since...we all have" Takao looks at me as though he's trying to say something else, but I can't quite figure it out.

"By the way Saeki...where is Vi?" until Ren had asked I don't think we had even thought about where she was.

"She walked home" we all looked at him alarmed.

"You let her walk home through town on her OWN! What is wrong with you Saeki?" Yamato is the one now who looks furious.

"I tried to walk her back, she wouldn't let me, and she said she would call if for any reason she needed to"

"Come on, you should have insisted and not taken no for an answer"

"Look she's a smart woman...she will be fine she isn't stupid" Yamato sighs at Saeki reluctantly. I walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Takao calls out to me, his face looking at me with suspicion.

"Just home, really not in the mood tonight" I can't let him know where I'm really going. I need to see Violet, I need to say sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**This one is just short and sweet as I wanted to leave you in a little suspense, the next chapter will be a little bit full of heavy smut :D hope you enjoy, opinions please and where would you like to see the story going, ideas and suggestions are always welcome :D xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>As I walk though the town, I think about what Saeki had said. If I had known that was how they felt then I wouldn't have blown up quite as much as I had...I mean Yuta would have still got a mouth full for his rudeness but I would have been a little calmer. I hear the skies start to grumble, oh no not rain...at least wait till I'm closer to home please. Just as I feel a few drops fall I see a car hurriedly pull over and a gentleman climbs out.<p>

"There you are" urgh It's Yuta.

"What do you want? I don't want to talk to you, talk in the morning when I'm not quite so angry with you" despite what Saeki has said the second I see Yuta my blood starts to boil again.

"Please I want to apologise" I don't want to hear his apology, I don't want to forgive him right now.

"I don't care" I barge pass him and march on ahead, I feel like I'm going to fall over in these heels going at this speed, but I'm trying to be dramatic and this is no time to take them off.

"VIOLET LISTEN TO ME!" I stop as I hear him shout my name...the guys never call me Violet. I turn to face him as the rain begins to pour.

"It's raining Yuta" even though I'm angry I can't help but be worried.

"I don't care. I'm Sorry. I'm sorry for being rude and speaking to you like that. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did when I saw Saeki's and you. I'm Sorry ok" By now he's shouting at me like a desperate man.

"I_" He interrupts me as I go to speak

"I couldn't stand to look at you earlier"

"Charming"

"I couldn't stand to look at you because your beauty blew me away, If I had looked at your or acknowledged you then I wouldn't have been able to control myself. You mean too much to Kuni and the rest of us for someone like me to screw it up. Ever since the first day you walked in to that bar, I have wanted to grab you and never let go. That other evening when you held my hand at Long island, I was so worried you would hear my heart racing, and again at breakfast. In fact every moment after that all I've wanted to do is hold you tight. When I saw Saeki all over you tonight kissing you like that I couldn't help myself I was so jealous, I know he's a flirt and I know he means no harm he just likes to see what reaction he can get, but watching him it just made me wanted to snatch you out of his arms and in to mine, seeing the way you were looking at him...it...it...killed me. It felt like I had been punched in the chest" the rain is falling down hard soaking the both of us he's inches away from me, my heart feels like it's in my throat. Hearing him say all this to me is making me so happy, to know that he had been feeling this way makes me realise that he is what I want, truly madly and deeply what I want. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I had to tell you like this...I didn't want to tell you at all...I wanted to keep it to myself, I didn't want to hurt you"

At that moment I couldn't hold back anymore I step forward towards him, I place my hands on his soft cheeks and look sincerely in to his eyes. I pull him down towards me and kiss him intensely.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally they kiss!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So I hope you enjoy this one, some very heavy smut for you, this is one of my first attempts at smut writing so please be kind, but of course opinions are always welcome, would love some ideas for any furture smut :D Hope you like it people. I can't stop writing about these two at the moment so the chapter's are coming quickly seeks might even post 2 today :) don't forget to review and let me know if you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>At that moment I couldn't hold back anymore I step forward towards him, I place my hands on his soft cheeks and look sincerely in to his eyes. I pull him down towards me and kiss him intensely. I feel his tense body relax and his arms wrap around my waist and pull me deeper into his kiss. His lips are so soft and sweet, the kiss is intoxicating and I feel the excitement between us getting stronger. Yuta's hands make their way up my back and into my hair cupping my face. He breaks away from our kiss and looks me in the eye.<p>

"You don't know how long I've wanted that for, wanted you" our lips find each other again, and I can feel my knees going weak with lust. As our kisses become passionate and deeper as our desperation for each other grows stronger, the rain becomes harder and reminds us of where we are.

"Let's get out of this rain" I say to him.

"Ok...I'll walk you home" he places a gentle kiss on my lips before taking my hand and begins to lead me in the direction of home.

"No" I shake my head at him

"No?" his face looks puzzled and disheartened

"I not going home" Yuta looks at me bewildered, and I pull him towards me again, kissing him hard so his lips part and our tongues meet. "I'm not going home, not after that kiss" my eyes look in to his seductively spelling it out to him, before a sexy and mischievous smiles emerges over his sweet lips.

* * *

><p>We arrive at Yuta's and we're barely in the door as I find myself tugging at his suit and throwing the jacket on to the floor, our lips scarcely part as I find myself unbuttoning his shirt to revel his beautifully toned torso. Yuta's muscular arms pick me up and I wrap my thighs around his waist as he carries me to the bedroom lying me down on his bed. His body supported by his arms as he leans over me and just stares.<p>

"You really are so beautiful" I find myself begging for his kisses as the distance he has created is far too much for me to accept. Yuta's lips find mine again and slowly he moves across my cheek and to my ear. Gentle nibbles cause my body to fall in to submission, the nibbles turn to kisses once more as they make their way down my neck and meet my collar bone. I need to get this dress off, I want to feel his skin against mine, I push him gently away and stand at the end of the bed our eyes never breaking their gaze.

Slowly I pull the shoulder of one side down and then the other, watching Yuta bite down on his lip in want, I hold the dress up for a few moments to watch the desire in his eyes. Watching them plead with me to return to him and then dress slowly falls to the ground, reviling my body to him, no longer dressed in elegance but simply beautiful french lace, covering the only part that was now keeping distance between our aching regions. His eyes widen and his breathing quickens as he lies there on the bed wanting. I go to kick of my heels and make my way over.

"Leave them on" Yuta looks at me with a cheeky grin and I walk over to the bed, I stand in front of him as his hands reach out for my body, tender kisses are placed all over my torso before he pulls me down on top of his bare chest. I run kisses all the way down his body as he releases gentle groans until I reach his trousers, my hands find his belt and release his large throbbing member to me. I take it in my hand and slowly begin to stroke it gently teasing him until his moans become louder. My lips places kisses around his navel and work their way down until I can hear his moans sound like begs. My lips part and I submerge him inside my mouth, his breathing starts to quicken and his fists tighten grasping the sheets in his hands, after a final long hard suck, Yuta grabs me flips me over, his body now above mine.

Kisses shower me all over, his red lips teasing my hard protruding nipples, I feel his tongue run over them and his teeth gently nipping, causing my body to arch in pleasure. Yuta's hands glide down my body slowly pulling the lace to the side and massaging my heat. My breath quickened as I could feel my body giving into the pleasure that was arising within me, I pull Yuta into me kissing him nosily finding it hard to control myself as his fingers bring me pleasure. He removes his hand my eyes beg him not to stop, my chest rises and fall's with want, he slides off my underwear and his mouth teases my body once more until he reaches my lower lips, his tongue massages me and gently caresses it until I beg him to stop.

"Stop" he looks up at me with seductive eyes. "Not like this...don't make me beg you...you know what I want" his body once again on top of mine, our throbbing areas inches away from one another. I grab his hips and pull him down onto me, his hardness glides in deeply and we both let out a desperate moan, his thrusts are deep and sensual I can feel every inch of him throbbing inside, my legs tighten around his waist bringing him closer into me, our breath becomes raspy and our moans become frantic as our need for each other grows. Our lips meet and our tongues desperately seek each other as my fingers run through Yuta's hair pulling him further in to our kiss as I feel my body reaching its peak, no matter how hard I try to stop it I can feel my body trying to explode. Yuta's body tenses as he tries to hold back, but neither of us can and our body's tremble in ecstasy as we give in to each other and surrender. Our breathing is deep and heavy as we hold on to each other, small beads of sweat dripping down of the two of us as our kisses turn sweet again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 as well for you! please don't forget to review I love hearing what you all think it's the best bit for me! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>I look over at a sleeping Yuta who seems to be so peaceful, his arms wrapped tightly around me and I can't help myself but smile also when I see him smiling in his sleep. I wonder what the time is. I look over towards the clock. SHIT! Its 10'o'clock, my sift at Long Island starts in an hour, oh crap oh crap. I manage to wiggle out of bed and not wake up Yuta, I didn't want to make a big fuss over last night, I didn't want things to be weird with us later. I look at my dress in a wet mess on the floor, urgh I can't go home in that it's soaking. I see a pair of Yuta's jogging bottoms on the side and slip them on and then grab one of his hoodies, I'll give them back to him later. I try to sort out my face a little in the mirror before grabbing my shoes, dress and purse and quietly making my way out of the door.<p>

I grab a taxi so that I'm not late and as I sit there thinking about last night I find myself smiling, my heart starts to race and I feel myself blush.

"Just up here on the left, Long Island that's it" I point out the bar to the taxi driver and pay him. 10.45 ok still enough time just to run upstairs and change. I push open the door and walk in.

"Vi?" Poo poo poo! I freeze and look over to the bar to see Takao sitting there. His eyes dart from me, to my dress bunched up in my hand to me again and then to the hoodie I'm wearing. "Is that Yu" before he can finish asking me the door bursts open.

"Vi, you left your p-phone" Yuta looks at me and a look of panic comes across his face and his voice turns into a sheepish whisper as he then looks over to the bar where Takao is sitting.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cries out Takao eye wide in a sudden realisation of what he had seen. Yuta and I just stand there unable to move or say anything, the colour draining from my face as he's put two and two together.

"What's up Takao" I hear uncle call out and walk in from behind the bar. Oh No please ground just swallow me up now please please please. "Vi, Yuta...you guys ok now? I heard about last night"

"Er..." is all I can muster up to say.

"Yeah we're fine now, I just bumped into Vi outside on my way over to apologise, I was an idiot think I was just over whelmed with everything" damn Yuta is quick on his feet. Uncle seems to gives a nod in approval so I guess he's bought Yuta's story.

"I'm glad it's all sorted now, Don't upset her again Yuta, we won't be quite so forgiving if there's a next time" Yuta bow's his head apologetically to Uncle, I've never seen them so formal towards each other, it's quite sweet seeing how much Yuta values him..."Vi are you just getting home now?" Oh please just stop this torture cruel world.

"Er...I erm...bumped into an old college friend last night and ended up joining him for drinks, crashed at his" now I'm being quick, Uncle gives me a sly smile. "No no it wasn't like that, geez, It poured down last night he gave me something dry to come home in"

"Yeah Yeah" Uncle teases me as I start to make my way to the back, and then I hear the door go again, _oh you have got to be kidding me_. In walk's the rest of the gang you couldn't make this stuff up even if you tried, it's a Sunday morning for bloody sake people! Why are you not in bed!

"Vi have you just got in?" great now it's Yamato with the questions

"She bumped into an old college friend last night, crashed at his" said Takao

"Oh I missed out then" I look over at Saeki and he smiles at me teasing me like Uncle did, he walks over and hugs me from behind, I can feel Yuta tense up next to me as Saeki places a kiss on my cheek.

"Saeki" Uncle looks at him sternly.

"It's not my fault your niece is so cute, so anyway was the overnight stop worth it?" I feel my face burn in embarrassment and I lose it.

"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT!" I march off upstairs to change and can hear them laughing at my frustration. URGH!

* * *

><p>"Yuta you guys ok now?" I look over to Ren who is lounging sleepily over at the bar.<p>

"Yeah it's all ok now, I bumped into her outside this morning on my way over and apologised" I really hope they buy this, I can't tell them what really happened and how amazing last night was. I think back and my heart begins to thump. Takao catches my eye and calls me over.

"I can't believe you! What the hell?" his voice is low but stern I can tell he's going to give me a bollocking.

"It wasn't me, she came on to me, I went to apologise, I couldn't wait and when I caught up with her...my mouth just ran away from me and I ended up telling her everything, but in my defence she was the one who kissed me" He's just rolling his eyes at me and...There he goes his head has hit the bar...

"Takao?" I poke at him with my finger and he looks up at me.

"So because she kissed you, you took her home! Come on" his voice is firm and I can hear just how angry his is as he talks through his teeth to keep his voice low "Is this serious...is it for real?"

"I don't know, I hope so...we haven't talked about it yet, she went whilst I was still asleep this morning, I heard the door go when she left" my gaze meets his and I hope he can see just how sincere I am being right now. I hope it was more than just one night.

"Find out, if it's real then I'll help and I'll stay quite, but if not them I'm telling Kuni and it will be your issue to deal with it" I smile and nod at my dear friend...he really is just like a big brother.

"Thank you"

"Hey what are you two talking about over there?" Shouts Yamato.

* * *

><p>I make my way back down stairs once I've changed and freshened up, and make my way sheepishly back in, please please no one ask me about last night. I can't help but smile to myself however as a walk back through to the bar as I reminisce about Yuta's body above mine.<p>

"Someone looks happy" Yamato's voice brings me out of my daydream and I can feel my cheeks burning...seriously have I not suffered enough today. "Are you blushing?"

"Wow that's a whole new shade Honey's going there" Saeki joins in with the teasing "what you thinking about there honey?" they look at me with a smile of satisfaction, they know how worked up I am and they're loving it.

"Think she's thinking about her friend from last night?"

"Not you as well Ren, come on guys" I look at them with pleading eyes, and then catch a glimpse of Yuta ruffling his hair with his fingers a slight smile creeping across his face, when his gaze meets mine I glare at him.

"Hey, why you glaring at me, I haven't said anything" he holds his hands up to me in defence.

"If it wasn't for your attitude last night I wouldn't have gone off in a huff and bumped into my friend...so this whole thing is your fault" I can see him now turning a deep shade of crimson as the guys turn to face him.

"She's right you know" Yuta is now the one who is glaring at Ren who is being particular chatty today, I guess he actually managed to get some sleep last night.

"So it's your fault that I wasn't the lucky one who she went home with last night, you messed up my chance" includes Saeki, I'm pretty sure I can see Yuta's fists clench and can't help but smile at his cuteness.

"Let's face it, If she would have gone home with you last night Saeki...You would not be standing there right now" the air in the room has become slightly tense and I see Yuta's expression change to one of slight panic has he gulps nervously as Uncle speaks.

"I am here guy's, and Uncle if I had wanted to go back what's it got to do with you?" I notice everyone shuffle around and divert their eyes.

"It's not you, you can make your own mistakes, it's them" the guys freeze and the colour drained from their faces. "I know them, I know what their like and if they ever hurt you let's just say, they wouldn't be very manly anymore, it's just safer for them to keep their hands away" the guys all cross their legs Yuta looks a little more panicked then the rest and I can't help but let out a stifled giggle.

"Fair enough, I see your point. Right so what are you all doing here anyway on a Sunday?"

"Oh we're going to head out to the beach today. Fancy coming?" Yamato point's out to the car's parked up outside "We're heading off in a bit"

"I can't I've got my shift here to do, have fun though" Uncles hand plops down on to my shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you I got your shift covered?"

"Seriously...and after I rushed back this morning, you didn't think to tell me of this plan yesterday?" I can't help but be a little grumpy as I think about how I could have stayed in bed with Yuta a little longer.

"Hey it's not my fault you hooked up last night" Uncle shrugs at me and the rest of them sound like a bunch of school girls giggling.

"I DIDN'T HOOK UP! HE'S JUST A FRIEND" and I storm off.

"YOU COME ING THOUGH?" I hear uncle shout after me.

"YES!" I screech back and hear the roars of laugher from the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Right so I had more chapters edited then I thought so just for you guy's here have another chapter today :D This ones only a short one but hope your starting to fall in love with Yuta as much as me :D seriously if you havn't played his routes then DO IT! Don't forget to review you lovely people :D xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>"OMG Woman are you ready" Yamato's loud voice billows up the stairs at me.<p>

"Excuse me, who's the woman you nag? You're so cute when you frown" I pinch his cheek as I walk past him at the bottom of the stairs "Aw is someone blushing"

"Yeah yeah very funny come on we're waiting"

"Right, Ren, Kuni, Takao, Saeki you're in my car, Yuta and Vi in Kuni's"

"What? how comes there's 5 of us squeezing in to yours and just the two of them in the other? That means I can't sit next to my honey" Yamato rolls his eyes at Saeki.

"Because, the drive up there will give these two to a chance to properly talk it out, I mean with Yuta's 30 second apology outside and Vi's hot head I doubt anything was really resolved and if we're all spending the day together, it would be nice to have no arguing, shouting or swearing" Yamato looks directly at me at that point.

"Hey, that was a one off" I cross my arms and pout.

"Stop it pouty and get over it, we'll spill over into both car's on the way back" the rest of the guy's nod in agreement.

"Good idea, Yamato best to make sure everyone is getting along. Here Yuta here are my keys" Uncle Throws his key's over to Yuta, I can't help but be quite nervous, about this. It's only been a matter of hours since we slept together and we haven't had a moment to talk about it yet, however I guess this would be the perfect opportunity.

We all climb into the car's and set off on our way, Yuta looks so serious when he's driving it's really sexy and I find myself watching him intently. I see him glance at the side of his eye at me and arch his eyebrow.

"Is there a reason why you're watching me?" his voice makes me jump

"Oh no sorry, it's just I've never seen you drive, you look quite sexy behind the wheel" What is wrong with me...do I not have any boundaries today, I see his lips purse together as though he is trying to hold back a smile, at least he doesn't seem embarrassed by my remark.

We travel in silence for a while until Yuta say's something.

"Why didn't you say goodbye this morning?" I turn and look at him, his face looks so serious and a little saddened.

"I didn't want it to be awkward" never taking his eyes of the road he reaches his hand out to mine and holds it tight, my heart flutters at his affectionate gesture.

"I do not regret a single moment about last night or what I said. Last night was amazing and something I've wanted for what feels like forever" He's blushing, that's so cute. I squeeze his hand and see a smile spread across his gorgeous mouth.

"Stop it" Yuta flinches and recoils his hand from mine in alarm.

"What?" his smile vanishes and he looks angry.

"Stop, smiling like you were, you make it very hard to resist you" his smile returns and he lets out a gentle laugh, his hand moving over to find mine and reconnect our fingers.

"You scared me then" I raise his hand to my lips and kiss it causing him to blush.

"You're cute when you blush"

"Right that's it" his hand move quickly away from mine once more as he pull's into the next services, stopping the car quickly he turns to me one arm reaches across and round my waist and the other around the back of my neck and in to my hair pulling us close together over the handbrake and in to a deep lust full kiss, my heart pounding so hard. I can feel him about to pull away and end our kiss, my arms reaching up and wrapping themselves around his neck pulling him back into my lips, before I gently release him. Our foreheads rest against each other our warm breaths panting over each other's mouths.

"Violet" shivers race through my spine at the sound of him saying my name, all I can mange is a nod "What is this? What is this between us?" I find myself pulling away from him quickly at his sudden question. Of course I wanted him but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with him, knowing the trouble it would cause between him and his friends...especially Uncle I didn't know if it would be worth the heart ache for him, plus I don't know if I could handle it again if someone else broke my heart, and before I knew what I was saying my mouth opened.

"Nothing..." and there it was the face of a broke man. The hate for myself that I felt, was instant. Of course it wasn't '_nothing_' I wanted to scream at myself for hurting someone so kind. Why, why am I not being honest with him. Why can't I just tell him the truth.

Nothing more was said and the rest of the drive was in silence, all I could do was look out the window until we arrived, fighting back the tears that were trying to fight their way out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey Yuta, you aright mate?"I look up against the sun to see Takao standing there looking down on me. All I do is nod. "Seriously what's up? You were buzzing this morning" he takes a seat next to me I take a swig of my beer and just point in Vi's general direction, god she looked gorgeous in her bikini. "Oh...I take it you asked her?" Takao's voice sounded considerate and kind.

"Yep" finally my mouth opens

"And, it wasn't what you were hoping for?"

"Nope" I feel hand pat me on the back in a sympathetic manor.

"Don't worry I won't say anything to Kuni, I know you well enough to know this was more than a fling for you. What did she say?" his face was kind a gentle as always and I was grateful that he knew what had been going on.

"I asked her what this was, and she simply said..._'Nothing'_" I can't help but sigh and continue to drink my beer as I remember how certain she looked when she told me.

"Nothing? Huh?" I look up to Takao and he looks as confused as I do at his comment "That's strange"

"What's strange?"

"Pass us a beer, thanks. It's strange that she said it was '_Nothing_' because that day we met up and you told me about the stupid thing you said" I can't help but burry my head in shame as Takao continues "Vi, also met up with me later on to talk about it" _huh?_ "And I remember thinking that she was giving the impression that she had feelings for you, I guess not" Takao simple shrugged and continued to drink his beer.

"Did she say anything though? Did she mention anything about feelings" I feel like a school girl asking about her crush, this is ridiculous why can't things just be straight forward?

"No...But she was the colour a beetroot when talking about it, and I have noticed that when your name is mentioned she's always the first to look up and see if your there" he nudges me "I think the door's still open...you just need to find out what's holding her back" I look at my dear friend and can't help but smile at the glimmer of hope that had returned. I look over at Vi sitting there chatting with the others and smile to myself. I'm not giving up yet.

* * *

><p>"Right, Guy's come on beer's down let's play some volleyball" Uncle had called us all over and started to dived us up into teams. "Right Saeki, Vi, Takao and me on one team, Yamato, Yuta and Ren on the other"<p>

"Hey how come you get Vi?"

"Oh don't worry Ren You guys can have her a half time...she's rubbish at sports" I punch Uncle on the arm "Ouch, well its true" I can't help but agree with him, it's true I really do suck at sports. We haven't been playing long when two young women and a guy walk up to Yuta.

"Hey are you Yuta Kajima? From Fukumimi" one of the women ask, Yuta nods and walks over to them away from the game smiling and holding out his hand.

"Yeah that's me" the women giggle as they shake his hand.

"OH MY GOD, EKK! We're huge fans you were amazing on that show the other night!" geez they can squeal, Yuta continues to talk to them for a little bit whilst we had a beer break.

"Yuta really is starting to get famous...I forget that he's a regular on TV now" we all listen to Uncle as we stand back and watch Yuta with his three fans. As I watch the women shamelessly flirting with him the jealously builds up inside.

"I always knew he would make it! Him and Yuu's comedy is genius!" Saeki has always been a huge fan and support to Yuta.

"Got a little bromance going on there haven't you" I playfully tease Saeki and the others can't help but join in, and then Uncle and I hear it. Up until now the guy with the women hadn't spoke and then the two of us hear a very familiar voice.

"Vi...are you ok?" I feel Yamato's large hand cup my shoulder "You don't look too good"

"I'm going to KILL HIM" the guys are shocked at Uncle's response and he turns red with anger, we watch him turn away from us and march over to where Yuta is standing.

"No...NO! Uncle just leave it" I reach out to grab on to him to stop him heading over.

"YOU!" Yuta flinches and the colour drains from his face as he thinks Uncle is heading towards him, the guys all rush over with me to try and stop him but we aren't quick enough and within seconds he's punched the guy to the ground.

"What the Hell Kuni! What do you think you're doing?" Shouts Saeki as Takao grabs Uncle from behind restraining him tightly whilst Yamato and Ren help pick up the guy from the ground.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU IF I EVER SAW YOU AGAIN I WOULD HIT THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOURS CHIAKI?" they guy looks up at Kuni and his eyes widen as he recognises him. The women just stand back watching, dumbfound at what has just happened.

"STOP IT!" My shrill voice finally reaches Uncle and as he sees the tears falling down my cheeks his arms grab me and hold me tight.

"Vi, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he doesn't let me go and kisses me gently on my head "This scum bag here is Vi's ex fiancé, who decided to run off with her best friend three days before their wedding"

"Kuni, that was 2 years ago" Chiaki dusts himself off holding on to his bloody nose. "Get over it"

THUD!

Chiaki fall's to the ground again this time when I look up its Yuta standing over him.

"You're an Idiot for letting her go"

"What the hell has it got to do with you" Chiaki shouts up at Yuta as he lies on the floor clutching at his face in agony.

"He's her Fiancé" I hear Uncle shout out.

"Violet, with Fukumimi 's Kajima? Yeah right" right now I just want to go home, this has been an awful awful day and I just want to sink in to my bed and hide underneath the covers.

"Why's that so hard to believe...I'm lucky to have such an amazing woman in my life, you're the dick who lost out" as I hear Yuta's kind words I know that he's speaking the truth and my heart melts as I remembered how heartbroken he looked in the car.

"Now you better move on before the rest of us make friends with your face" Saeki steps forward along with Ren, Yamato and Takao, I've never seen them look so protective all standing there defending me.

"Vi still as weak as ever, can't even defend yourself, just hide behind everyone else as always" and with that last comment I feel like I have no control over my body or my mind. I find myself walking over to Yuta grabbing him and kissing him hard before I lift my foot and place it over Chiaki's manhood and stamp down HARD!

"Still as tiny as ever Chiaki" and with that I hear the guy's cheer me on in approval as I take Yuta's hand and we all walk back to our spot.

"Damn it Vi, didn't know you had it in you" Yamato gently taps me on the back.

"Oi Kuni, why didn't you say I was her fiancé I would have loved that kiss" Kuni looked over at Saeki and simply tutted.

"I trust Yuta more then you, that's why. But hey Yuta, don't go getting any ideas, that was a one off" we're still holding hands and I can feel him tensing up, I squeeze his hand gently in comfort and he relaxes. We make eye contact and I mouth thank you to him. He smiles a sweet as ever and simply mouths back '_Your welcome'_

* * *

><p>The embers are glowing brightly as we all sit round the barbeque watching Yamato cook for us, despite such an emotional day I haven't felt this relaxed in ages as I feel the cool sand beneath me something soft and warm sits down beside me.<p>

"So it was '_Nothing_' then?" I look to the side of me to see Takao holding out a beer for me, a tender smile looking back at me as I take the drink and thank him "what's up with that?" all I could manage to do was sigh and divert my gaze down to my feet "Hey, come on, what's going on. He's smitten with you, you know that. Was I wrong in thinking that day you might have been smitten too?" raising my bottle of beer to my lips a take a small sip a turn my body to face Takao.

"Of course you weren't wrong, I mean the other night...wow" Takao holds his hand up to stop me.

"Please don't share anymore then that" we both chuckle at his comment and I carry on.

"I can't go through it again, I can't go through the heart ache if it all goes wrong, and it will go wrong. It's not fair on him he has far more to lose then I do if things were to progress. Uncle would never forgive him, you saw how angry he was with Chiaki today" his gentle eyes meet mine and he nods. "He's amazing, every time I see him my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. But I just can't do it. I can't let myself fall in love again" I feel Takao large strong arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me in to a comforting hold, his lips softly kiss the top of my head.

"Vi, I've known Yuta for a very long time, and I'll be totally honest with you right now, I have never seen him like this before, and this morning...I had never seen him so happy. I understand what you're saying and after meeting that jerk earlier I don't blame you but just know that Yuta is one of the kindest and understanding men I know, he would never intentionally cause you pain ok, as for Kuni...well he may cause him some pain" the two of us start laughing. "See there it is, that beautiful smile that Yuta's fallen for" he brushes my cheek with his finger and tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Vi when you're ready, talk to him about it ok, he won't give up easily" I nod at Takao.

"I will" as I look up across the gentle flames there's Yuta and Saeki toying with a sleeping Ren, the two of them together are a handful, poor Ren hasn't got a clue as he sleeps peacefully with the two of them covering his legs in sand and compacting it tightly. Our eyes meet across the flicking light, and I mouth '_Hey_' his kind eyes smile back as he mouths back the same.

"You guys are eating like gannets tonight we're running out of food, who wants to go to the shop? It's only a short walk up the road" Yamato is calling out from the cool box as he loads up the barbeque with what's left.

"How is that possible I haven't even eaten anything" shout's Yuta

"Come to think of it neither have I" added Saeki I hold my head down sheepishly "Vi?" Saeki's gaze meets mine as I look up and smile.

"Er...I might have been a little bit of a pig, but in my defence Yamato's cooking is SOOOOOO good!" they laugh at me and my gorilla sized desire for food. "I'll go and get some more, it's only fair since I think I ate most of it"

"You can't go on your own, Yuta go with her" Yuta looks up and over at Takao and then over towards me not quite sure what to say.

"Yeah Yuta go with Vi, at least then if she bumps in to that jerk again you can give him another thump from me, and before you say anything Saeki the answer is just No" Saeki lets out a huff at Uncles comment and sulks like a child on the floor.

"Yeah sure, shall we go now?"Yuta get's up and dusts himself off from sand before helping me up and over the sand in the dark. We walk for a little while down the street in silence until I can't take it any longer.

"Yuta" is all I can manage to get out before he interrupts me.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I get it now" neither of us look at each other, but somehow our hands find each other and our fingers intertwine, I feel him lift my hand to his mouth and kiss it softly. "Violet" I wait with baited breath "I won't give up".


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you go Chapter 13, this one is a little longer, Hope you enjoy it please review for me I love hearing what people thing, thinking for the first couple of people who review I migh give them a little secret snippet of a future chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>"Here's her keys, you sure you're ok taking her up Yuta? Kuni ask me.<p>

"Yeah I'll be fine there's nothing to her," I say as I carry Violet up to her room. She had fallen asleep in the car on the way back from the beech and none of us had the heart to wake her up as she looked so peaceful.

"Ok here's the spare key to the bar make sure you lock up and then I'll just get it back off you when I see you, remember no funny business" Kuni says pointing at me.

"She's asleep Kuni what kind of animal so you take me for, I'm not Saeki, plus you know I wouldn't" I can't help but feel a huge pang of guilt as I say those words to him and think about last night.

"Yeah I know" and with that he left. I managed to carry Violet all the way up to her room and place her down on her bed without waking her. She looks so peaceful and so beautiful when she was asleep that I can't help but kiss her lightly on her cheek.

"Yuta" I hear her say my name quietly and assume she is just dreaming. I can't help but do a little fist punch at the thought of her dreaming about me, as I go to leave her, I feel her arm reach out and grab my hand. "Yuta, stay, please" my heart races at her request.

"Of course" I climb in next to her and take her in my arms and nuzzle into her hair. She smells amazing her scent mixed with the smell of the salty sea air is intoxicating. She turns to face me and wraps her arms around me nuzzling into my chest. This feeling is pure bliss I think as I feel her lift her face towards me, our gazes meet as we look at each other, the curtains aren't drawn and the moonlight caresses her skin with a beautiful glow. I feel her soft slender fingers push my hair of my face and then stroke my ears.

"They really are so soft and squishy" the sides of her mouth curl up in a smile.

"Hey!" I say to her as a pretend to pout in annoyance.

"I like them" right now I feel like my heart is going a hundred miles an hour as she snuggles back into my chest. "Yuta, I'm so sorry" I knew instantly what she's talking about, the moment she had told me it was '_nothing_' felt like a stab in the chest but now after today seeing her ex I understood.

"I get it, it's alright, you don't have to apologise" my arms wrap around her even tighter as I feel her shake her head.

"It's not alright, I should have told you" I bring her gaze up to mine again hers eye's are full of sadness and it breaks me seeing her like this "let me tell you what happened please"

"Violet, its ok honestly, please don't worry about it, you don't have to tell me anything"

"But I want to" until the early hours of the morning Violet and I spoke about everything. She told me about her ex and how they met and the events leading up to their wedding day, all I could think was what an idiot he had been for letting someone like her get away. We talked about our families, our friends and anything else we could think of us until we gently fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun was coming in through the window causing the room to glow with warmth as the two of us still laid in bed still in each other's embrace. As finally feel my eyes trying to open I'm once again greeted with the soft kind face of Yuta, nothing happened last night we just talked, I found myself opening up to him, telling him all about that dreadful day those years ago. He was so wonderful as he just lay there listening to me taking it all in and then I laid and listened to him as opened up about his parents and the night that haunts him. I feel so close to him, closer then I thought was possible the two of us shared our most hidden memories entrusting each other wholly. I look over to check the time, <em>it's still early<em>. I push his hair gently of his face so that I can see his handsome features as he sleeps and find myself shuffling back so that I can get a better view. He really does look so peaceful when he's sleeping I don't want to get up today, wish we could just stay here.

"Stop watching me sleep" the sudden sound of his voice makes me jump, I must have woken him shuffling about. I don't say anything just continue to watch. "Seriously stop watching me sleep, I can feel your eyes looking at me" I can't help but smile and try to hold back my giggles as he frowns with his eyes still closed. "Seriously, if you don't stop watching me sleep, you will pay" I chose to ignore his request he's just too cute to look away. "Right that's it" and with that Yuta grabs me in a tight embrace and begins to tickle my sides.

"No, ok please stop!" I plead him as he pins me down as he continued to tickle.

"I warned you and you didn't listen" there's a mischievous glint in his eyes as he used his whole body to stop me breaking free as his hands carry on their tickling punishment.

"Bhaha!" I can't control my laughter as tears being too well up in my eyes "Please...please stop,I-I-I can't t-take it any-m-more" I wiggle myself free from his grasp gasping for breath in-between laughing and try to crawl away, just when I think I'm free I feel his hands grab me from behind and pull be back towards him with such force that the next few moments are a blur of actions and duvet as the two of us are flung off the side of the bed and onto a crumpled heap on the floor. THUD.

"Haha" the two of us can't help but loose all control and laugh hysterically as we lay upon each other his body atop of mine, his arms supporting his weight as he looks down at me. After a few moments our laughter subsides and our gaze meets each others.

"I did warn you to stop watching me sleep" Yuta say's with that cheeky smile of his.

"Your right, I should have listened" I smile up at him, both of us panting for breath from laughing, as our eyes look at each other I feel Yuta begin to lower his body closer to mine, our eyes both closing so that our lips can meet in a moment of passion.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Millimetres from our kiss we hear a knock at my door, both of us look at each other in panic frozen to the spot.

"Pouty? You in there?"

"Yamato?" I whisper to Yuta "What's he doing here?" I push Yuta of me quickly causing him to knock the bedside table with a loud bang as he scrambles to get up. "SHHH" I whisper loudly at him.

"Vi, you ok in there?"

"Urgh, yeah just give me a second" I call back to Yamato "Hide!" I wave my arm's towards my bathroom "In there" Yuta grabs his things and runs into hide just as I open the door.

"Hey, you ok? Sounded like you fell out of bed" Yamato looks at me frowning, before suddenly averting his gaze and looking up towards the ceiling.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, you just startled me and I bumped into my bedside cabinet, what you doing here, this early?" his gaze still doesn't meet mine as he look everywhere but at me, _hmm that's strange_.

"Oh yeah, you left this in the car last night so I thought I would do just drop it off on my way to work" he holds out his hand towards me still avoiding looking at me.

"Oh my purse, thank you, it must have fallen out my may bag in the car, Yamato?" now he is looking directly at the ceiling, seriously what is his problem this morning.

"Yeah" still not looking at me. HMPH.

"What is wrong with you this morning? Why won't you look at me? Have I done something to upset you?" he clears his throat and then points at my chest.

"Oh Crap. I'm so sorry Yamato" last night I had changed into my pyjama shirt before Yuta and I finally fell asleep, it must have popped open whilst he was tickling me as right now I was flashing Yamato my right bosom and all its glory to him. I quickly gather the front of my shirt and try to button it up again. "So so so sorry, can't believe I flashed you" Yamato's face is as red as mine right now both of us not sure what to say to each other. He clears his throat once again.

"Er..hmm, well I'm going now, so catch you later at the bar maybe"

"Ok, see you later" he makes a quick exit down hall as he runs off, I close the door as he disappears down the stairs.

"Well, I'm not quite sure I like you flashing other men" Yuta's voice cuts in through the awkward silence making me jump in the process.

"Shut up. That was so embarrassing, I can't believe he saw me like that, it's your fault" I turn around to see him leaning against the door frame of the bathroom (_oh he looks so good and all sexy like that) _witha look of shock as I pass blame on to him

"ME! How was it my fault, I have no control over what your bosoms do" he can no longer control it and there he stands laughing at me hysterically. I can't help but stand there pouting a deep shade of crimson as I replay the events that just happened, why is it always me?

"We'll if you hadn't tickled me to the ground like you did, then my top wouldn't have opened up like that. So it's your fault your friend has seen more then he should have" his brow furrows as he slowly walks over to me.

"Don't do that" Yuta's arms come around my waist and pull me in close to him with a look of pure want in his eyes.

"Do what" my heart is pounding so hard in my chest I'm almost certain he can hear it.

"That face, don't pull that face, you make it very hard to resist you" his forehead is leaning against mine, our lips once again merely millimetres apart when the voice of my Uncle travels up the stairs.

"VI!" Yuta's shoulders slump and his eyes close in frustration.

"Come on, can't a guy catch a break, Kuni it's 7.30 in the morning since when has he be ever been up this early? Let alone at the bar?" I can't help but giggle at his comment as he releases me from his firm grasp and goes and flops on the bed.

"I'll be right back ok" all I hear is a grunt from the bed as I grab my yutaka and leave the room. I head down thinking about what Yuta said, he was right Uncle is never here this early that's for sure.

* * *

><p>"Hey what's up" I ask as I walk though to see Uncle there slumped in a seat by the bar looking as though he hasn't had an ounce of sleep.<p>

"Morning, sorry to get you up this early, but I have to go away for a few day's on business so was wondering if you would be able to watch over the bar for a few days? Please" His eyes are wide like saucers as his give me the puppy dog look "I'll buy you a present" _well...a present is always nice._

"Yeah ok, it's not like I had anything planned over the next few days other then my shifts, so what are a few more hours eh? But why didn't you just call?"

"Brilliant thank you, you're the best. I thought I would have had to bribe you more so I came bearing edible gifts? Uncle holds up a bag of cakes and pastries from my favourite bakery and smiles.

"OOO gimmiegimmie!" I reach my hands out towards the bag as Uncle holds it out to me.

"Haha. You are easily pleased. Right I have to go now so I guess you'll be ok to open up later yes" he lifts himself from the chair and makes his way over to the back door

"Y-h I b-e fi-e! I shout over to him as I begin to stuff my face with yummies.

"So lady like, Oh and when Yuta drop's by to drop the key off just pop it in the back ok" I can't help but almost choke when I hear him say Yuta's name.

"Ok" and then the door closes. _Urgh, this is going to be hard work I can tell already_ I think as I make my way back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oi, what do you think you're doing?" as I walk back into my room Yuta's standing there getting dressed.<p>

"I've got to head off, I've got filming to do today so have to go get ready for it" he lifts his shirt over his head and fluffs up his hair after trying to gain some control over those gorgeous locks of his. "Are you pouting?" I guess I must have been without even realising it, a bad habit of mine.

"No" so I was doing a very poor job of not trying to show just how disappointed I was, I didn't want him to go already I was enjoying our morning together.

"Haha. You're cute when you pull that face" he walks over to me and slides his hand around my waist.

"When's your next day off?" I almost forget to answer him as I get lost in those eyes of his

"Er...not till next Wednesday I think, Kuni's gone away so I've taken on a few extra days this week" he's making it very hard for me to concentrate on anything, his body is so warm against mine and he smells so good, his normal aftershave mixed with the smell of sea air from yesterday.

"Well next Wednesday then, let's go on a date. I'll make sure I'm free" there is no way he can't hear my heart racing right now and I'm sure I'm going to blush if I'm not already.

"A date, like a date date, out in public" he looks at me with a confused look.

"What other kind of dates are there? Yes a date date" I can see he's trying his best to not laugh at my silly comment.

"But I mean, what if someone see us?" we weren't a couple and no one knew about us, apart from what Takao knew...which to be fair I wasn't quite sure about how much he knew.

"Don't worry about that, I already have an idea" the cheeky smile of his was planted over his face like the cat that got the cream.

"Ok then" just as the two of us began to lean into each other to finally get our kiss we had both been longing for Yuta's phone rang.

**'RING RING'**

"This is getting ridiculous now...'Hello, Oh ok yeah I'm on my way'" and with that Yuta kissed me quickly on the top of my head and dashed off out as quick as he could. I laid down on my bed reminiscing about the morning, I wish it could be like this every day.


	14. Chapter 14

**A little bit of smuttyness for you, I'm starting to feel sorry for these two though I dont seem to helping them get many ****opportunities, but all is ok I'v started to make up for it in othe chapters :D not quite sure how Vi had managed to become such an animal mayb she's been spending to much time in Saeki's company at the bar? hehe. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review PLEASE! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>That day at the bar had been busy for once and especially for a Monday, it was just turning past 7 when the usual group walked in, all bar Uncle and Yuta and resumed to their normal seats.<p>

"Evening Honey, my don't you look particularly radiant today" although it was Saeki I was grateful that he had noticed that I had put a little more effort into my appearance then normal today, I guess it was because there was someone who I wanted to impress nowadays.

"He's right, you do look particularly feminine today" joined in Yamato who despite his banter was still avoiding eye contact with from after earlier.

"The flatterer as ever Yamato" said Takao

"What I said she looked alright" Yamato picked up his pint glass that I placed in front of him and chugged down a large gulp of beer.

"A man" we all looked at Ren with confusion unsure whether he was insulting me or not.

"What?" asked Saeki

"A man, women make more effort when there trying to impress a man" I can feel my cheeks starting to flush as everyone's eyes turn to me. Why must he only ever open that mouth of his when it's to embarrass me, whether he knows he's doing it or not.

"Ah, well then Honey, who is it you're trying to impress?" Saeki wink's at me from behind his wine glass and I can't help but sigh.

"No one, I just thought I would try to look like a lady sometimes" doesn't matter now anyway you can't even tell due to the bright shade of red I have become.

"Maybe it's her mystery man from the other night" I shoot a glare at Yamato, they really are like a dog with a bone, great now there laughing at me. Please if there is anyone out there just shut them up, I think I've had my fair share of embarrassment lately, and as though my prayers have been answered the door opens and I hear my name.

"Vi?" we all turn to see who it is and I notice the guy's become very stand offish when we realise who 's standing there.

"Chiaki?" great of all the people I wish to see this arsehole walks in "what the hell are you doing here? What do you want?" the guys turn their back to him and focus on their drinks, although I can tell they are listening to every word that he says.

"Erm, I was wondering if we could talk?" the guys turn around once again to join me in a look of confusion.

"Eh? You want to talk to me. I don't think we have anything to say to each other" how dare he walk in here like that and say he wants to talk to me, who does he think he is? With that I hear the door open and Yuta walk's in, he doesn't say anything just walks over to the bars and joins to others as he notices Chiaki's presence.

"Please, Vi I know it's a lot to ask but when's your next day off?" I can feel myself buckling, he's never looked at me before with such pleading eyes and I find myself giving in to him.

"Next Wednesday" I catch Yuta frowning at me, damn it I forgot about our date.

"Ok is your number still the same?" all I do I nod at him "Ok then I'll give you a text with time and place ok?"

"Yeah sure" and with that he gives a nod and walks out, as he leaves I feel everyone's gaze burning holes in me.

"So, what was that?" Yamato is the first one to question me as my head finds its way to thump the bar.

"I don't know" I mumble to them from my chosen position. I feel a hand gently pat me, as I raise my gaze a little I'm greeted with Rens kinds eyes "Thanks Ren" he gives me a little smile as though he feels like he's done good, bless him.

"Seriously, you going to meet up with that jerk?" Yutas harsh voice cut the air like a knife and as I look in his direction I see Takao nudging him as if to say sh.

"Don't" the two of us glare at each other clearly making the others feel uncomfortable.

"Don't you two start again, anyone would think you're a couple the way you bicker" the two of us shut up quickly both not knowing how to respond to Saeki's comment.

"What you going to do?" Ren's voice echoed over the eerie silence breaking the awkward tension that was starting to form.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go see him" I can see Yuta taking a gulp of Ren's beer in order to stay quite but the look on his face is clearly a angry one.

"Why?" Takao's face looks just as angry as Yuta's, I've never seen him look like this before.

"Look, in all the years I've known that knob, he has never looked at me like that before, something was off and for him to come out of his way to ask to talk to me must mean something is really wrong or really bothering him. I'm only doing this to be polite, just because he was a jerk doesn't mean I have to be too" he nods at my response as though I have fought my case well and his expression softens.

"Fair enough, but at least make sure you tell us where you're going just in case you need rescuing" I look over to Yamato who's giving me a very fatherly look and I just nod and smile at him realising just how lucky I am to have these guys watching out for me.

* * *

><p>The guys had left not too long ago and I was just finishing locking up, as I started to make my way out back I hear a faint knocking at the door. <em>I'll just ignore it, it's probably just some drunk trying to get another drink<em>. I ignore the knocking and continue walking to the back.

"BANG BANG"

"Jesus" I turn quickly towards the door where the noise came from startled to see Yuta looking at me though the glass, I walk over and unlock the door to let him in, As soon as he walks though I hit him round the back of the head.

"Bloody hell, that hurt, why did you do that?" he looks at me confused as he rubs where I walloped him.

"Why? Why do you think? What do you bleeding think you're doing scaring someone like that, I nearly crapped myself" I punch him in the arm which only seems to make him laugh. "Stop it!"

"No need to hit me though, wow you've got a firm hand" He walked in and over to the bar as I lock the door behind him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I make my way over to him and take a seat.

"I wanted to talk to you" the moment he said that I knew what it was about, I signed deeply and looked him in the eye.

"Come on then, let me hear it" he slumped his shoulders and diverted his eyes from mine and towards the ground.

"Are you really going to go and meet him? I thought we had made plans" he looked like a little puppy that had been told no, far too cute for his own good, his cheeks are a little flushed from embarrassment. I run my fingers through his hair brushing it off his face, as I do this he looks up at me and grabs my waist bringing me close into him, his arms snaking around me holding me tight.

"Look, it's like I said earlier, something wasn't right so I'm going, we can still go on our date. I'll tell him I have to be somewhere and that it has to be early ok" he doesn't say anything and just nods his head this eyes once again lock on mine. Damn they're just to irresistible, I find myself leaning into him and lifting his face towards mine "About that kiss we missed out on earlier" my lips find his, the warmth of them against mine sends my pulse racing as I feel his arms tighten their grasp on me and pull me deeper into the kiss. We pull away our foreheads resting on each other.

"Worth the wait" Yuta says with that cheeky smile of his and then I hear him sigh again as though he's going to ask another question.

"What is it now?" _I may as well get straight to the point_

"I'm going to ask again, but, what is this?" I find myself pulling away from his and taking a step back "Hey, look I'm not asking to be a pain, I just want to know where I stand, I've made it perfectly clear how I feel about you, but if I'm honest I don't know what this is?" he was right this wasn't a subject I could avoid forever so I guess I should stop avoiding it.

"Ok, I Like you, I like you a lot, but we have to be serious this isn't ever going to be a serious thing. It can't be" he doesn't say anything or try to interrupt me just listens "Uncle and the guys other than Takao who already seems to know about bits can't find out about this, it just wouldn't be worth the mess that it would cause, I'm happy with the way things are at the moment, just playing it by ear, just fun" of course I was partly telling the truth, I would have loved to have made this a serious thing but it was true about Uncle and as I had said to Takao the other day, I just can't fall in love again.

"Ok" was all he said.

"Ok?" I can't help but question him.

"Look I like you A LOT. So if this is how it has to be, then fine, I'll accept that" damn why does he have to be so understanding, it just makes him even cuter.

"One more thing" he nods "No falling in love with me, I don't do love"

"I'll try my very best, but that I cannot promise" and with that his lips crash into mine with such passion that it feels like he's been holding back for years. He hold me tight as though he's worried I'm going to try to escape, his strong arms lift me and my legs wrap around his waist as he carried me around behind the bar placing me down on the lower part of the counter pulling our throbbing areas towards each other. Our kisses become messy and desperate as his hands slide underneath my dress and along my thighs, he breaks our kiss suddenly and speaks "By the way, you look gorgeous today" with that comment I grab him back and pull his lips back into mine with such force I hear him grunt with want. My hands run through his messy curls and then down and underneath his shirt so that I can feel the warmth of his toned hard body against my fingers.

"Now" I mange to speak that one word, my thoughts completely on Yuta's body connecting with mine.

"Now? What here?" he looks at me slightly shocked "On Kuni's bar?" I nod at him and draw him back in to the kiss as my hands loosen the belt around his waist and unbutton his jeans realising his throbbing member pulling him close to me "Wow" I smile at his comment as I pull my knickers to the side and guide him into me. "Fu-uh" his moans turn me on even more as I pull him deeper into me enjoying feeling every inch of him inside. "Violet" hearing him say my name like that only causes me to want him more, harder and faster.

The two of us are completely engrossed in each other when we hear the back door open and close. We freeze in panic .

"Vi?" someone calls out my name and Yuta quickly pulls back hurriedly pulling up his trousers and trying to do up his belt as I jump down trying to straighten my dress "Vi, oh your here, Kuni asked me to check up on you and as you weren't answering your p-" Takao walks into the room talking away until he sees Yuta and I standing there "Yuta? What you doing here, thought you left ages ago? And why are you both so red and sweaty?" he closes his eyes in embarrassment as he put two and two together "You two weren't? Were you? Please tell me not on the counter" we can't help but start giggling like school children as he opens his eye with a pleading look. "Really, you couldn't have waited"

"Sorry" the two of us mumble together, as we look towards the floor trying to hold in our giggles.

"Oh god, please tell me I didn't interrupt the best bit?" Yuta punches Takao in the arm as it's our turn to get embarrassed "Oh damn it I did, so sorry mate, serious cock block right now" I look at him my mouth wide open in shock.

"Takao!" he smirks at me as he see me fluster.

"Right and on that note, please continue, however please not on there" he says as he jesters to the counter top _where I'm pretty sure my bottom has left a print _and makes his way out.

"Well that was unexpected, makes it more exciting doesn't it?" Yuta grabs my waist and draws in me laughing in my ear.

"It's not funny, stop with the jokes" I shove him away from me and walk away.

"Hey don't be like that" I feel his hand reach out to mine and pull be back gently into his arms, those eyes looking deeply into mine.

"What if it had been someone else? We were lucky it was Takao" his soft lips kiss the tip of my nose.

"You're right, sorry. Right I better be going. Goodnight you" as much as I wish he would stay after our close call it really probably is the best option that he goes back to his.

"Goodnight" I say as we share a warm loving kiss and I walk him to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>We all knew Takao was a little pervy haha ;D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey so sorry that this Chapter isn't very eciting its more of a filler, I really do love getting the feedback and messages about this story thank you, its so nice that you guys are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Please review for me :) If I get another Chapter written tonight I might post another one :D I just can't hold back when I know where it's going :D EK! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been just over a week since Uncle has been away on business and today is Tuesday the day before I'm meant to be meeting Chiaki. We're meeting at 2pm much later then I was hoping to and Yuta wasn't happy about it, we've not seen each other all week he's been so busy with work and filming for different show's and I've been here covering the extra shifts that we've both not had time to catch up after from the odd text or e-mail. Can't help but miss that goofy smile of his and of course the way he kisses me, shivers go down my spine just thinking about it.<p>

"Missed me?" comes a familiar voice through the door.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. What happened to it will only be a few days, a week and 1 day later!" I shoot Uncle my best glare as he saunters on in.

"Hey, don't be like that, I brought gifts, and you were working all week anyway, what are a few more hours you said" he holds his hands up proudly showing me a collection of bags.

"Yeah that's when I thought it was for a few days meaning about 3! I may have been working but at least it would have been fewer hours. Do you really think you can bribe me for forgiveness?" he waves the bags at me "Fine what is it?"

"Haha, I think you'll be happy with these" he hands me over a bag which I open hastily.

"Japanese sweets? You really think this makes up for it?" Uncle simple shrugs his shoulders and go to take the bag back.

"Fine if you don't want them" I snatch it back quickly.

"No I didn't say that" he laughs at me as I stick my hand in the bag looking through and choosing one to try.

"Oh and I also got this for you" He holds up a large bag which clearly reads Infinity on the side, my favourite shop of all time.

"Seriously, you got me something from Infinity?" I can't help but be surprised as he hands me over the bag.

"It's the least I could do, I did abandon you with the bar" he watches me open the bag in excitement. As I reach in I pull out a beautiful blue floral summer dress, my eyes open in amazement.

"You chose this?" he looks proud with himself

"Of course, I thought you could wear it this weekend" huh what was he talking about? This weekend?

"This weekend?" as I question him as the door opens and in filters Yamato and Ren.

"Nice dress, is it for tomorrow?" asked Yamato

"Nope, apparently for this weekend" Yamato gives a knowing look and I feel even more lost then before.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Uncle questions.

"She's meeting up with that Chiaki guy" thanks Ren. I keep my gaze averted to the floor, to afraid to make eye contact with Uncle.

"Haha, very funny" they look at him with serious faces and his brown furrows "You're kidding me? Right? Vi you're not meeting up with him are you?" Yamato and Ren shuffle in their seats knowing full well that they've buggered up.

"It's not what you think, he came here asking to talk to me, I had never seen him look at me like that, something isn't right and just because he's a jerk doesn't mean I need to be" he sighs in frustration.

"I know better than to argue with you when you've made up your mind, just don't let me make a fool out of you!" he raises his hands in defeat.

"Going soft are you Kuni" say's Yamato

"It's not worth the battle with her, you never win, at least I never win" He laughs.

"So on another note, do you care to share with me what's happening this weekend?" I ask as I still look over the dress.

"B&B" says Ren

"B&B? Ren why are you always so cryptic?" I can't help but ask him, what the hell does he mean B&B?

"Sleepy" and with that he rests his head on the bar and begins to dose off.

"Get him a blanket will you Vi" Uncle asks as I pass him one over the bar and he drapes it over our sleeping Prince.

"I guess he's been busy with work" I say.

"We all have, that's why on Thursday, we are all going to my B&B for a long weekend" Seriously one week of hard work and he already needs a break.

"What? And how? Surely people have work to go to, me being one of them"

"Already sorted, the guy's new about this two weeks ago, so they've sorted their day's out and You work for me, so that's sorted too. Plus it's also for work. It's been a while since I've been up there and with the holiday's just around the corner I need to do a check up, so you're all coming to help" I go to question him further when Yamato stops me.

"Just go with it, it's not worth it" Uncle looks so smug with himself, _Urgh!_

"So the dress is for me to wear to work in at your B&B?"

"Nail on the head! You'll be on reception for me" he really is unbelievable, should have known there was a purpose behind his '_kind_' gift. The door goes and the rest of the guy's join us.

"Oh nice dress, for this weekend I hope?" say's Saeki as he saunters on in with Takao and Yuta. Seeing Yuta tonight after not seeing him for so long made my heart race, and as I placed the dress back into the bag and lean on the lower counter I can't help but reminisce about that night Yuta and I where right here, being disgraceful and I feel my face getting hot. _Snap out of it_. I clear my throat and reply to Saeki.

"So you all knew about it, and didn't think to tell me?" they all just shrug their shoulders. "Cheers"

"So you ready for tomorrow?" I hear Yuta ask me, with a little spite in his voice. Is he Jealous?

"Er, yeah, we're meeting at 2 at a cafe in town" I can feel all eyes on me and Yuta especially look as though he wants' to say far more then he can in front of everyone.

"Just be careful" Takao say's to me.

"Don't get sucked in to any sob story ok?" Uncle is looking at me with serious eyes.

"I won't, I promise"

"Right I'm off" says Yuta as he gets up and makes his way over to the door.

"You not stopping for a drink? We've not seen you all week" asks Saeki

"Nah I've got to go off on location tomorrow so an early start and late finish for me, which reminds me why I came, just wanted check that it was still ok for me to drop of my stuff for the weekend tomorrow morning before I head off Kuni?"

"Yeah of course, actually if you all make sure to bring your stuff tomorrow Yamato and I can load up the cars ready so we don't waste any time on Thursday getting there. Someone remind Ren when he wakes up. Yuta nods and makes his way out. Guess tomorrow is cancelled then, _thanks' for the heads up_, I mumble inside my head.


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is chapter 16. DUM DUM DUM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been five minutes since I've sat down with Chiaki and I already really wish I wasn't here, unsure of what to say or do I just stare intently at the menu waiting for him to speak so I don't have to.<p>

"Thank you for meeting with me today" I look up and our eye's meet, there's something much softer about his gaze today than when I saw him at the beach, the warmth that is behind them reminds me of when we were first together.

"It's not a problem, but why did you want to see me? I thought I made it perfectly clear as did the others, that I had nothing more to say to you" the waitress comes over and interrupts us as she takes our order.

"Look, first thing is I wanted to apologise to you" WHAT? In all the year's I've known him, he has never once apologised.

"Excuse me?" I'm not sure if I can really be bothered to listen to him, but I guess I'm here now.

"Look, I understand that I am the last person you would want to speak to and I also understand that this may mean nothing to you now being so late, but when I saw you the other day at the beach, and with everything that had happened I knew that I had it coming. It's been two years since that day I left and I never gave you a reason I never explained" despite finding myself not really caring he has now got me completely captivated, I have to know what he's planning to say to get himself out of this now.

"And you thought that after two year's now was the right time, not at the actual time you decided to leave with my best friend, might I add" Is he really avoiding eye contact with me? What the hell has gotten into him?

"Look, I was an idiot and rude and disrespectful. It was wrong of me to do that, let alone not have the decency to tell you and put an end to everything sooner rather than leave it so close to the wedding. I am so sorry, truly sorry" his hand reaches across the table to mine and his fingers take mine in his, his eyes are fixated on mine and are so intense that I'm unsure where to look. I can feel my heart quicken slightly although I'm pretty sure this is nerves rather than anything else.

"You were so rude and nasty at the beach the other day, I don't know how you can suddenly change" I'm finding myself getting lost in his eyes, I remember this is how he got what he wanted those years ago, and I can feel it working again for him trying to get my forgiveness.

"Seeing you with Kajima, the way you looked at him and he looked at you. The way he told me I was an idiot for letting you go. I didn't want to admit it then, but he was right. I was an idiot, a big idiot and I just want you to know that I know that. That I know how lucky I was to have you and yet I was stupid enough to let myself throw it away" his eyes are filling with tears, what has gotten into this man, this is not the same man I know, the Chiaki I know would have never said anything like this, and especially almost cry in front of me. Damn it – I feel myself giving in.

"Ok" I begin

"Ok?" Chiaki eyes are still fixated on mine trying his hardest to hold back the tears I can see pooling.

"Ok, I forgive you. I'd like to think I still know you well enough to know when you truly mean something" His old signature smile returns to his face and I hear him breathe a sigh of relief. The two of us enjoy the rest of our time together and end up remising about our past and taking about what we had been doing the past two years since we last saw each other. Before we know it it's already past 6 and starting to get dark.

"Wow look at the time, I didn't even realise it was that late" I catch a glimpse of my watch.

"Let me walk you home. It's the least I can do, especially after such a lovely day" I nod and the two of us make our way out and being our journey back to mine. Everything is fine and continues as normal until we take a short cut through the park, and suddenly I feel very uneasy. His mannerisms change and the way he's talking to me becomes sharp and snappy as there become fewer and fewer people around us. Then I feel it. His firm hand grasping my hair and pulling me higher to meet his eye, I tip toe to try to release the tension I feel from his grip, but it's not working. He's holding on so tight the pain rushes through my scalp.

"Did you really think I wanted to apologise to you? You're so gullible, so petty, so needy" his mouth his close to mine as he spits his words out with venom. "I have nothing to apologise for, you were the mug, the one who would do anything to please others, it was your choice to be so trusting and so pathetic. Who would want a woman like that? You embarrassed me that day at the beach and I will not have anyone embarrass me like that without getting the correct punishment in return" and with that I felt excruciating pain run across my face as his fist collided with the top of my cheek, throwing me to the ground. I stayed where I was too terrified to move as I felt him kneel down beside me grabbing me by my hair and lifting my face to look at him as I felt another blow to my face and a taste of blood in my mouth as my lip split. "You embarrass me like that again, and I won't be quite so forgiving" and with that he left. I stayed where I was sobbing down into the ground, unsure whether I dare move or not, before I finally found the courage to get up and make the rest of the short distance home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok so this is just another little short one. This is a mixture of Vi's POV and Yamato's here :D Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far, It makes me so happy. I might be posting another chapter on later depending on how much more of the story I get written :D xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>I was not more than ten minutes from home, when I heard someone call out my name. I held my head down low and tried to ignore them, too terrified at who it might be.<p>

"Hey Vi, wait up" I recognise the voice and realise it's Yamato, please I don't want him to see me like this, but it's too late as I hear his footstep turn in to a jog as he catches me up. "What's the hurry, how did it go?" I don't say anything just keep walking and looking down at my feet. "Hey Vi, what's wrong with you?" I feel his hand grab my shoulder and turn me to face mine taking a gasp at what he sees. My tear stained cheeks, my black eye, my cut lip. His eyes widen in horror. "What the hell happen to you?"

"Chiaki" is all I can muster up saying before I begin to sob. Yamato's large arms wrap around me and take me into a tight embrace burying my head into his chest, before he takes my hand and walks me the rest of the way home.

Up in my room I sit on the edge of my bed as Yamato helps clean up my lip and listens to me as I tell him the events of the day, he doesn't say a word until I finish.

"He's a vile excuse of a man. What kind of man lays a hand on a woman? He makes me feel sick. I can't even say what I want to say in front of you. If I begin then I don't think I'll be able to stop and I don't want to upset you anymore then you already are" he sighs deeply and I can't help but start crying again. He lies me down and tucks me into bed before he lies on top of the covers and just gently strokes my hair. I had never seen this gentle side of Yamato before, I have to admit it was a nice change, although all I really wanted was to be in Yuta's arms.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" I really didn't want to be alone so I was grateful for his offer.

"Do you mind?" he chuckles softly.

"Of course I don't, I would have offered" and with that I found myself drifting off to the sounds of Yamato's breathing and his gentle touch on my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato's POV - Morning After<strong>

I find myself waking up in a room I don't recognise, I reach out my arms and feel someone snuggling in next to me, as I look over I see Vi's sleeping face. I suddenly remember where I am, I must have fallen asleep with Vi was I waited for her to dose of. Her poor face looks so sore and swollen , I can't believe he did this to her no man should treat a woman like this, I can't help myself but wrap my arms around her pulling her in tight towards me trying my best to protect her as much as I can.

"Thank you Yamato" I hear her voice faintly speak out to me as I hold her close.

"Hey, you don't have to thank me, it's the least I could do for you after I got an eye full the other day" she slaps me playfully on the arm as I make a joke about our incident the other morning.

"Hey" two of us laugh sleepily as we hear a knock at the door.

"Vi, you up" Kuni slowly pushes the door open until he clocks I'm here.

"YAMATO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN VIOLET'S BED! GET OUT NOW!"


	18. Chapter 18

**So this chapter and the next one will be from Yuta's POV. Hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

* * *

><p>"Seriously where's Yamato it's unlike him to be late, he said he would be here at 8 to make sure everything was ready for when you guy's got here at 9. Can anyone get hold of him?" says Kuni checking his watch.<p>

"Going straight to voicemail" Takao say's as he takes his phone away from his ear.

"What about my Honey where's she? I wonder how yesterday went? Anyone heard from her?" Saeki has asked exactly what I wanted to know, I desperately wanted to know how it went yesterday, I hadn't called or text her I didn't want it to end in an argument which I was pretty sure it would have seeing as I cancelled on her without filling her in.

"I'll go and check on her, you know what she's like she's probably still asleep" and with that Kuni left. The rest of us sat quietly for a moment until we heard Kuni's booming voice from the top of the stairs.

"YAMATO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN VIOLET'S BED! GET OUT NOW!" excuse me? What did he just say? Yamato in Violet's bed? My eye's meet Takao quickly both of us unsure of what to think. My heart sinking slowly as I can't help but think of the worse.

"What the hell? Yamato and Vi?" Saeki seems as shocked as us for some reason. We fall silent as we continue to eavesdrop on the conversation going on above.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU VI? WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE? DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?" We all look to one another unsure at all what to think, desperate for them to make an appearance to see what was going on. I swear if he has laid a hand on her I will kill him if Kuni doesn't beat me to it. We try our hardest to listen out for Yamato's or Vi's voice but all we can hear are quite muffles as Kuni continues to shout.

"JUST GET YOUR ARSE DOWN STAIRS YAMATO, I'M GOING TO KILL THAT LITTLE FUCKER IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM" the door slams and we hear footsteps thudding down, unsure about what to do we just sit in silence and twiddle our thumbs. Before Kuni marches in.

"Don't ask me anything I need a minute to calm down" says Kuni as he walks out the bar and off down the road. We just all sit in silence for a while until we hear the sound of gentle footsteps making their way down.

"What the hell has happened? Did you stay here with Vi last night?" asks Saeki I can tell he's hoping for some gory details, all I do is sit listening praying that nothing happened, and with that Vi walk's through the door and we all gasp. Her left eye is all bruised and swollen underneath and the bottom corner of her lip is split. It takes every ounce of my being not to run up to her and take her in my arms.

"Chiaki" Yamato simply answers. "I was on my way back last night after sorting out the car's when I bumped in to Vi, brought her back cleaned her up and just stayed and comforted her. Nothing happened I swear, before you all start accusing us"

"Come here" Ren gestures to Vi and she walks over as he take out a little pot from his pocket and places some cream gently on her face over her bruise, she flinches a little but allows him to continue. "The herbs in this have great healing properties it will help with the swelling"

"Thank you" she seems so quiet and shy, so unlike herself, I really want nothing more than to go over and comfort her and then I have my chance. "Would someone be able to help me with my bags?" before anyone has a chance to answer, I jump up.

"Of course, I'll help" the two of us walk upstairs in silence, and as soon as we enter her room my arms surround her and hold her tight, her body breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes in to mine as she quietly cry's into my chest.

"I'm so sorry" her muffled voice say's into my chest. I can't help but take a step back from her and bring her gaze up to mine.

"Why the hell are you apologising? You have nothing to apologise for" as gently as I can I wipe her salty tears from her cheeks and raise her chin before kissing her softy so that I don't hurt her.

"I shouldn't have gone. I should have just listened to you guys I should have known it was just a trick to get his own back" how can she be blaming herself? How is she the one at fault here? Just because she wanted to see the good in someone she believes she is the one to blame "You should have called me. I would have come to you in a heartbeat"

"I didn't want to worry you. Also you were on location I didn't want to bother you when you're busy"

"Always, always call me if you need me. I will drop everything for you, please know that" she just nods before nuzzling back into my harms.

"If I dare say it, I'd say you're falling in love with me Yuta" of course I am how can I not? But the conditions are strictly no falling in love, so there is no way I will ever tell her this and ruin everything, however much I want to shout it from the roof tops.

"We should get back down before Kuni gets back" I pick up her bags and we make our way back down stairs to join the others.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh go on then have another one why not. Another from Yuta's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

* * *

><p>Seeing as Yamato didn't get much sleep last night, Takao has offered to drive his car for him. Once again we all divided up between the two vehicles Kuni, Yamato, Vi and Ren in one, Takao, Saeki and I in the other, although I want to desperately want to be with Vi this is probably the best I won't be fighting the urge to reach out and hold her on the journey. We've not been on the journey for long when Saeki turns around from the front and looks at me with an intense smile. As though he's about to question me...can't help but feel a little nervous.<p>

"So Yuta. You know Kuni's going to kill you when he finds out?" right now I have no idea what to say back to him, I'm not entirely sure whether or not he's just winding me up or actually knows something. Even Takao seems shocked as he averts his eyes from the road for a split second.

"What are you talking about Saeki?" Takao's voice thankfully saves me from having to answer.

"Oh come off it. So how long has it been going on then?" he has that wicked glint in his eye as that sly smile of his creeps across his face "and you sh, I know you know" he says to Takao quickly just as he is about to interrupt him.

"What are you talking about?" now it's my turn to play dumb.

"Look, come on don't prat about, You and Vi Yuta" shit, I really have no idea what to say to him "Ok not going to tell me, let me have a guess then" oh here he goes.

"You watched her from afar for three months as you tried to fight back your feelings, finding them hard to control as you spent more and more time together leading up to the music festival. Then a dashingly handsome rival named Saeki appears and almost sweeps her off her feet" seriously how does he do this? And referring to himself as dashingly handsome he is so full of himself "Your attitude and jealous rage angers the woman of your dreams causing her to leave in a flurry and you then run to her in desperation to confess your undying love, the rain begins to fall and she runs in to your arms kissing you unconditionally before you whisk her of back home, to be sinful" I know I'm not helping myself right now as I feel my face burning up.

"OK stop it now" I can't listen to this anymore.

"How did you know?" nice one Takao there's no denying it now is there.

"I'm a screenwriter, I write this kind of stuff of course I'm going to notice it when I know the signs. I don't know how nobody else hasn't bloody noticed it, your jealous streak has come out a fair few times, and the day at the beach when she kissed you, you went to wrap your arms around her, I saw you twitch" note to self Saeki is a detective. "Plus the biggest give away was when she arrived back in the morning, in YOUR clothes" _well that I cannot deny_.

"Oh god" my head flops down in to my lap my hands rubbing over my face, I don't think I have ever known Saeki to be able to keep his gob shut, this isn't going to be fun.

"So..."please someone make him stop "How is she?" I find myself leaning forward so I can reach him and thump him in the arm "Ouch, hey, I bet that means she's an animal"

"Well public places seems to be on the list" Saeki's eyes widen and right now I have no idea what to say or do and I'm bloody trapped in a car.

"Oh Takao, seeing as Yuta wont spill please share" he looks like a kid a Christmas this is ridiculous.

"Definitely might have been a bit of a cock block the other night, when I interrupted them at the bar" I cannot right now believe Takao is saying this he's just feeding the fire right now.

"No! The bar? What on the bar?" right now I can feel my face burning, Vi would be mortified if she could hear this.

"On the bar" it's like I'm not even here as Takao fills him in.

"And you guy's say I'm the animal, Yuta can you not control yourself man" do you know what I give up, if you can't beat them, join them.

"Would you be able to if someone as beautiful as Vi grabs you wraps her legs around you and simply says '_Now'_" I can tell from Saeki's expression that he is thoroughly jealous.

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope" Saeki gives me a nod of approval "Saeki" I begin but before I get a chance to continue he interrupts me.

"I won't say anything, I know you well enough to know this isn't some fling to you, I am your number one fan after all" I find myself breathing a sigh of relief "however, you are going to seriously have to gain some control over your emotions around the others, otherwise they will all figure it out and let's face it Kuni is not going to be a happy bunny" he's right I really do need to put a cap on my emotions around the others, I nod at him acknowledging what he's said "Oh and one last thing, don't you dare hurt her"

"Don't worry I'm not planning to, if anything, I'm worried she's going to hurt me" Saeki leans over further and ruffles my hair "Seriously, it's a birds nest enough as it is without you helping it" Takao and Saeki laugh at me as I try to gain control over my hair "Oh and how did you know Takao knew?"

"Easy, at the beach, he was like the confider between you two that day, I really don't understand how the others haven't even clocked on" we really needed to start being careful no more wearing our heart in our sleeves, it wouldn't be worth the risk.


	20. Chapter 20

**so here's the next chapter for you, the next one is hmmm quite smutty so I thought I would break this segment up a little :D providing I get another chapter done this evening...which let's face it will probs happen, then I'll post the next chapter too! :D Enjoy and plesae review :D xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

* * *

><p>I can't help but find myself being far more quite then usual today, I feel like an idiot, I should have listened to them. Why do I have to be so stubborn? Uncle luckily has allowed me to do other jobs around the B&amp;B instead of front desk, I really didn't fancy greeting people with my face like this and having those pity looks. I'm in the bar lounge re-filling the stock when I hear Saeki and Yuta walk in.<p>

"Hello you little vixen" ok so Saeki seems to be smiling at me like he knows something, not quite sure how to react to him right now.

"Stop it, control your pants will you" Yuta playful clips him round the back of his head and Saeki pouts in response.

"What's up?" I ask them trying to ignore Saeki's comments.

"Kuni has asked us to come and grab the empty bottles and boxes from you" Yuta flashes that gorgeous smile of his and I feel my knees so weak, right now I'm wishing Saeki wasn't in the room, especially as looking at the bar reminds me of the other night. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"So bar's make you blush do they" I look over at Saeki, his eyebrow raised as he gives me a crooked smile. I find myself gulping hard in response.

"Excuse me?" Seems to be all I can muster up, I catch Yuta looking at Saeki with a forceful glare, right now I really hope I am just reading in to it too much. I watch Saeki walk around to the other side of the bar and slowly run his hand over the lower counter behind. What is he doing?

"Saeki come on stop, let's just get on with what we are meant to be doing" Yuta looks nervous, why does he look nervous. Oh god does Saeki know?

"Couldn't you just imagine hoping up on to the counter and demanding someone now?" I turn to Yuta and give him the ultimate glare, at that moment if looks could have killed he would be dead.

"You told him!" I find myself lunging at Yuta and punching him forcefully in the chest.

"Ouch!" he grabs his chest tightly as he tries to catch his breath back. "I didn't Takao did"

"WHAT!" right now I know my voice is much louder than it should be but I can't control myself.

"Well only that bit, the rest he figured out on his own" I manage to listen to Yuta's explanation, right now I want the ground to swallow me up, of all the people to know it has to be Saeki Mr Worlds Dirtiest Mind. Despite all this I can't help but think about how amazing those times where and find myself needing him instantly, he wants something to boast about, let's give him something to boast about. I walk over to Yuta and pull him down by his shirt so my mouth is level with his ear.

"If you really want something to boast about you better be in my room in ten minutes" I whisper before taking a small step back so our eyes are level, my gaze darting between his eyes and lips, seeing his cheeks all rosy and flushed before I slowly walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Something's got you all flustered" I look over to Saeki who has a grin plastered over his face ear to ear.<p>

"In future please keep your gob shut, however on another note, cheers mate" I smile at Saeki who suddenly seems to be a little lost. "Thanks to you I'm off" I make my way out of the room towards the stairs and hear him chasing after me.

"What do you mean you're off?" for someone who and figure out a secret thing going on sometimes he's really not the brightest bulb in the box.

"Apparently I'm going to get something to boast about" his eyes widen and his jaw opens a little in shock "have fun sorting out the bar, it's the least you could do" I flash him a smile.

"Touché" and with that I hear him laugh as I run up the stairs and down the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

**So here's a little bit of smuttyness from Yuta's POV. It's written a little different from the last ones, trying to make it feel like its more him thinking it then her, not sure how well it worked, but non the less hope you like :D xxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

* * *

><p>I knock on Vi's door and she calls me in, my heart is already racing and I can certainly feel something else that is just as eager to get in to her room. As soon as my eyes fall on her I can't help myself and grab her kissing her hard and fast.<p>

"Ouch" she yelps, oh damn it forgot about her lip.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot" I lean forwards into her and plant gentle kisses over where her injury is, allowing my lips to move along her jaw line and down to her neck "You're so beautiful, you really do make it hard for me"

"For you, do you know how irresistible you look when you blush, it's very hard to hold back" her comment makes me so happy, to know that she finds me just as hard to resist. I hold her in my arms looking down into her eyes casting my gaze over her poor bruises.

"I'm still so sorry you know" my finger brushes slightly over her cheek over the bruise that frames her mesmerising eyes.

"Hey I already told you it's not your fault" it didn't matter how many times she said it, it didn't make me change my mind at all "If I hadn't been stubborn, we would have still had our date, I would have met you outside where you met him and he wouldn't have had the opportunity to do this" she takes my hands in hers and holds them close.

"Listen, I will not tell you again, this wasn't your fault no matter what you think, and if you keep going on then I will walk out that door in a huff" I can't help but laugh at her comment "that's better" and with that she leans up into my arms and kisses me.

As the two of us kiss I can't help but feel like I'm losing control, this woman in my arms makes me feel as though I am unable to hold back, as though I am an sex crazed male and will do anything at that moment in time to make her and I feel amazing. Our kissing quickens and I can feel the passion growing as pushes me down on the chair raising my shirt of my body and over my head before climbing on to my lap wrapping her arms around my neck. How the hell did I get this lucky?

I pick up the bottom of her dress and raise it up over her body and off onto the floor, I can see her chest rising quickly in excitement and my hands find their way to the clasp of her bra releasing them and their full glory, my god her body is so beautiful. My lips trail down her neck slowly, my hands running over her soft supple skin, her arms lock firmly around my neck holding me close to her. I work my way down her neck and towards her amazing bosom covering her in kisses before my mouth takes in her nipple gentle sucking and nipping her. I feel her body buckle underneath me in want as I continue to tease her body. This woman is so intoxicating.

Much to my dismay she climbs off me and goes down on to her knees, her hands slowly undo my belt and unbutton my jeans, _my god she really has no idea what she's doing to me_. Oh god and then her mouth surrounds me, I have no idea what she is doing with her tongue but I honestly think I'm going to lose my mind here and now. It took every ounce of me to try and control myself before I couldn't take it anymore and swept her back up into my arms and pulled her on to my lap.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me" I whisper into her ear and I feel her breath quicken before her lips crash into mine with such passion that I feel like I could black out then and there. She raises her body over my now painfully throbbing member and lowers herself down so slowly that I can't help grunt like an animal. As soon as her hips start to rotate on my lap I can already feel myself getting so close, I cannot finish without her, no way. I move my hand down towards her most sensitive spot and with my thumb and begin to stroke her with soft circular movements. Her breath quickens in my ear and her body starts to speed up _oh god she's making it so difficult for me to hold back_. As she nibbles my ear and I feel her nails dig in to my back I know she's not far and before I know it I can feel her body buck and her walls tighten around me bringing on my own release within moments.

The two of us stay as we are wrapped in each other's arms, breathing heavily and covering each other in soft kisses as we gain our breath back.

"Wow" is all I can manage to say before we hear faint voices coming up from the hall.

"Kuni where you going?"

"I'm just seeing if Vi's in her room, I can't find her" Vi jumps of my lap in a hurry, quickly throws on her clothes again and looks in the mirror as she tries to straighten herself up.

"How do I look" she whispers

"Like you've just had a bloody good time" she rolls her eyes at me and I can't help but laugh at how flustered she is as I stand and try to button up my trousers quickly. "Look stay here, wait till we've gone down ok" I give her a captain's salute as she shakes her head and makes her way out the door as the footsteps get closer.

"Er, I don't think she's in her room I'm sure I saw her show some of the guests to the gardens" we can hear Saeki trying to keep Kuni away but it doesn't seem to be working.

"I saw her come up here earlier, what's with you Saeki?" and with that Vi leaves the room. I listen closely to the door.

"Hey what you guys doing up here?"

"Was coming to check you were ok? Why do you look so hot? You're not coming down with a fever are you?" I can't help but be a bloke and feel quite happy that it was me who managed to get her so hot and flustered.

"Anyone would think you've been getting up to no good" Saeki shut up!

"Haha, very funny, no I just came up to put some more of that cream Ren gave me on, my cheek was starting to ache" I know she's going to make him pay for that later.

"You know if it's giving you bother you can always go lie down for a bit" He really does care about her a lot, definitely the doting Uncle that's for sure.

"No, I'm fine it's only a little bruise. Anyway should we head back down?" and with that I hear the three of them retreat down the hall and down stairs, I wait a good few minutes before I'm brave enough to follow.


	22. Chapter 22

**Right so I'm away for the weekend so wont be able to post again till monday, so I'll let you all have one more chapter :D The way Vi is acting in the one I have to admit that I am very very guilty of behaving like this haha. But i;m pretty sure all women have at least once in their life time. I don't know why but I loved writing this chapter :D xxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

* * *

><p>It's our second day here at the B&amp;B and after yesterday's close call, Yuta and I have managed to stay at arm's length, cannot risk it again yesterday was far too close for comfort, and there are only so many of Saeki's little comments one can take. Luckily the others just think he's being him so I guess that's a blessing in disguise. Earlier this morning a group of young women arrived much to Saeki's excitement and of course they seem to be thoroughly happy with the array of dishy men that seem to be walking around the place as I heard them say. One of them in particular a skinny little runt of a woman who looks like she's had a collision with a frying pan has taken a real shine to Yuta. Not Happy. Ok so I know it's my choice to have things go as their going but right now I'm thinking it's a bloody stupid decision as I can see her and her friend's draping over the guys in the bar lounge. I guess I better finish getting their drinks over to them and rejoin the painful experience. If I drink myself in to oblivion then at least it will numb my emotions...hopefully.<p>

"Here you go everyone" remember happy face.

"Bloody hell Vi, what's with the scary smile?" say's Yamato, ok so let's not try too hard.

"Just in a good mood" ok so it seems I can't get rid of this face I'm pulling as I feel myself talk through a toothy grin.

"Stop it your scaring me" Yamato continues, I look over and see pugface cow now has her hand on Yuta's knee, ON HIS KNEE! And he doesn't seem bothered at all. Just sits there smiling and talking to her, before she diverts her attention to me.

"So what happened to you face?" someone shut this bitch up now. The plastered fake smile drops from my face as I turn to her.

"What happened to yours?" mouths drop at my sudden outburst.

"Vi!" I hear Yuta say and I just ignore him. Drink where's my drink.

"Hey slow down there" say's Uncle as I quickly swig down my Shochu and slam down the empty glass, I give a swift glare to him and with that he say's no more as I get up and walk towards the bar for a refill. I hear some footsteps follow me and then a quiet voice in my ear.

"What the hell has got into you?"I look up so see Saeki frowning at me.

"I can't stand women who throw themselves at men like that, urgh" I watch him look over and I'm pretty sure he's clocked that women's hand.

"Ah, you do know he's just being polite"

"Polite? You don't have to allow someone to touch you like that to be polite Saeki" great, now he's giving me that smile of his.

"I didn't realise you could get so jealous Vi"

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like it" ok so maybe he's right, urgh, this is why I didn't want it to be anything serious but apparently it doesn't seem to matter.

"Vi?" Saeki looks at me knowingly.

"Ok so maybe I want to punch her in the face just a little bit" he lets out a loud burst of laughter and the others look over in our direction.

"What's so funny?" shouts out Ren as everyone's attention is drawn to us.

"Oh nothing" Saeki replies and luckily they simply accept that. His long elegant fingers slide up and down my arm and I look at him confused. "Fancy getting your own back? I'm up for helping with my wonderful flirting abilities" he's leaned in closer and is whispering closer into my ear, I flash a glance over to the others and notice Yuta looking this way. Game on.

"Why not?" I quickly down another drink before refilling and walking back over with Saeki's arm around my waist. Luckily Uncle seems far to engrossed in his conversation with a leggy brunette to take any notice. I can see Takao looking at the two of us slightly confused, his gaze then drifts to Yuta who is once again in full conversation with pugface _yes that name suits her_ and notices her hand before he gives a nod as though he's figured it out before going back to his conversation with Ren and Pugface's friends. The two of us sit down on the opposite side of the table and join in on the conversation with the others. Saeki leans over to me and whispers directions in my ear.

"_Put your hand on my thigh and lean in to me slightly" _I listen to what he says and refuse to look over in Yuta's direction as I slide my hand over seductively to Saeki's leg and lean my body into him a little more. Saeki's mouth stays close to my ear as he continues to whisper. "_Now just smile as though I have said some_ _think sexy"_

"Really" I say back a little louder than a whisper

"_Look you want to get a reaction don't you, just do it" _I roll my eyes and do as he says. "_Now bite your bottom lip and think of your activity from yesterday with him"_ WHAT?

"What?" I can't help but snap out of character a little.

"_Just do it, trust me" _

"_Fine" _I do as he says and find can't help but feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"_See now you're blushing, he's going to think that I've said some filth to you"_

"_Ah, not just a pretty face are you?" _ Saeki lets out a small chuckle "_Is he looking this way?" _ I watch Saeki divert his gaze for a moment before back toward me.

"_Yes, and it looks like he's going to kill me, not sure this was the best idea" _now I'm the one who can't help but try to contain my laughter. Just as Saeki goes to say something Pugface's shrill voice cuts through the air causing us to break apart at everyone looks over to her.

"Oh, you should all come up to our room and play cards" er no thank you pugface.

"Yes, Oh you should come on it will be so much fun" oh great now her mousey face friend is joining in.

"Er.." I hear Yuta say

"We will not take No for an answer come on everyone" and with that the girls start to drag the guys upstairs to their room. Seriously do they have no boundaries!?

"Alright then, what kind of cards you thinking" say's Yamato as he's dragged away.

"How about strip poker" Oh my I am seriously going to punch that girl in the face.

"You two coming?" asks Yuta with a very tipsy pugface hanging off his arm.

"No I think we'll stay down here" I flash my best smile and turn away before I can give him a chance to speak as he get's dragged away. "Urgh"

"Hey calm down, you know he won't do anything" as much as I want to believe Saeki, I'm finding it very hard after past experiences.

"Look you go join them" he shakes his head at me

"No I'll stay here with you"

"Don't be silly, I'm pretty sure pugface's friend had her eye on you" he snorts a laugh

"Pugface?"

"Yes, she has one of those squashed up faces, you know like she's been hit with a frying pan" and with that he bursts in to laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny" I look up and see Yuta standing in the door way looking at us.

"Right I'll leave you guy's too it, I believe there may a lady waiting for me to woo her" Saeki stands up smooth's down his shirt and puffs up his chest and he makes a bee line for the stairs. I'm pretty sure he was trying to make a quick exit before Yuta cornered him.

* * *

><p>I watch Yuta make sure Saeki is out of earshot and then all hell breaks loose.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Oh he looks angry, I can't help but feel quite happy about this, serves you right Mr Kajima. Now do I play it cool or do I go screaming banshee? Screaming banshee will probably cause attention, let's go with cool for now.

"What was what?" ok so now he looks very angry.

"What was what? Are you kidding me? You and Saeki come on, you were all over each other" Yuta is trying his best not to raise his voice and I can tell his teeth are gritted together tightly as he speaks through them.

"I'm going outside, when you have calmed down then I'll talk to you" I make my way over to the back door that leads into the gardens and head outside. Right now all I want to do is shout and I'm pretty sure if I lose all composure inside we will be paying the price.

"Don't walk away from me" Yuta storms after me in to the gardens. "Violet you get your arse back here now" I storm down to the end of the garden, I'm thinking if things get to heated at least no one should be able to hear us from down here.

"To be fair I don't really want to talk to you right now, how about you go back to your new friend" keep calm Vi keep calm.

"Is that what this is about?" how the hell can he say that so calmly "It was no big deal"

"No big deal?" oh this isn't good, pretty sure I'm going to go in full banshee mode any minute.

"Yes it's no big deal, we were talking that was all, your being ridiculously, seriously grow up" did he just say 'grow up' does this man have a death wish? That's it I've lost it.

"No big deal, so you think it is no big deal that another woman had her hand on your knee and was leaning on you and closely into you whilst I sat there watching. You think it was no big deal that the two of you were in such deep conversation with each other that you didn't even notice or think that maybe it would have bothered me. You think it is no big deal having another woman touch you when a woman who cares about you so much is sitting right opposite you. How did you feel when you saw me touching Saeki's leg, how did you feel when you saw that the two of us we're talking closely leaning in to each other, not paying attention to the others around us?" ok I tried my hardest not to shout then but my gob seemed to run away from me. I'm pretty sure I have gone over the top right now. He's looking at me the same way he did that night I lost it at the music festival a mixture of terrified and shocked.

"That's different. I was being polite. Saeki is my friend, you were being cruel" now he's raising his voice, at this moment in time I doubt we're going to get anywhere.

"Polite! Polite! How the hell can you say that was being polite? Oh yes please stroke my leg so that I don't offended you and then grab my arm and usher me away upstairs to your bedroom where we can play STRIP POKER! And me being cruel? That was not cruel that was JEALOUSLY! How dare you my boyfriend sit there in another woman's company letting her touch you and flirt with you like a woman on heat whilst I sit watching unable to do anything" oh dear, I'm pretty sure I said boyfriend, and we haven't even discussed that topic yet. Hopefully he didn't hear me.

"Boyfriend?" Oh no he heard me. Quick think of something. Nope nothing. Oh bugger it may as well say what you feel now Vi.

"YES BOYFRIEND. OF COURSE BLOODY BOYFRIEND. WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU CALL THIS? I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE I WANT YOU DAMN IT. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE AND NEITHER ARE YOU I HOPE, SO YES BOYFRIEND UNLESS YOU HAVE A DAMN PROBLEM WITH IT?" why am I screaming at him? What the fricking hell is wrong with me. There is no hope in hell now that he'll stick around. Oh wait he's coming over to me, he looks pissed, and with that he grabs me tight and kisses me with such passion that I feel like I'm going to fall down weak at the knees there and then. I lace my arms around his body and kiss him back, the two of us completely engrossed in each other, kissing like our lives depend on it. Yuta breaks away from me and looks me in the eye.

"No I don't, I don't have a problem with being your boyfriend as long as your my girlfriend" and there it is. That amazing man has just well and truly won the battle by being too damn adorable, and now I don't care at all about what happened earlier. He is mine and I am his no one else's.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok so managed to finish this chapter tonight once I got home :D couldn't stay away haha. The first section of this is largly taken from a book I have just read, Can't find it though to tell you the title the husband has put it away somewhere :/ But when I do I'll tell you what its called. I loved this section of the book so much that I thought it would be brilliant to pop Yuta and Vi into that senario it would have been difficult for me to re write it as I doubt it would of have the same effect but I hope you enjoy it non the less, this is the only thing that I will produce that isn't completely my own work and It is just purely because I loved it so much. I will not take credit for it however the following two events are mine, and both are actual personal experiances haha. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok so that date didn't go according to plan, imagine the most handsome man you have ever laid eyes on and a drabbling buffoon who couldn't plan a romantic date if they tried it seems. I could not be more mortified than I am now. All I can say is thank god Yuta has a personality and a sense of humour. Because today could not have gone any worse in the funniest way.<p>

So about a week after we all got back from the B&B the two of us were finally able to arrange a real date. About bloody time. I told him to leave it to me as he's been so busy with work and that I would amaze him to a wonderful day that he will never forget. There is no hope in hell that he will forget today no matter how hard I wish he would.

So I decided that maybe we should go somewhere simple nice and easy the cinema maybe. Ok so I know it's a cliché but I was thinking start small end big. I opted for a little independent theatre rather then one of those multi screens, you know the ones where they screen independent films? It's down by the water front so nice setting and there is a very nice restaurant along the water's edge. Perfect. Or so I thought. I asked him what he fancied seeing and he said he would leave it to me, ok so I chose one called Bound Together. No idea what it's about but frankly not to fussed as long as I'm with him in a darkened room with the chance of having a excellent good old smooch. It sounds like a thriller action type so not to girly or Romanic and soppy so should be good. Or so I thought.

We arrived separately just in case we were to bump in to any of the others, right now I think that would have been better then what happened. We go inside and I ask for two tickets for Bound Together, I should have known then and there that something wasn't quite right from the expression the woman behind the counter gives me but I'm a little too pre-occupied with how amazing Yuta smells.

"What's the write up like? Is it good?" he asks me.

"Hmmm, Yeah, Sounds like it meant to be brilliant" I say back to him, though I have no clue as long as I can snuggle up I'll be happy.

We settle in to our seats.

There are only a few other people in the cinema ALL of which are men. However at the time I didn't notice this, was to overwhelmed with how intoxicating Yuta smelled.

And then it starts. Ok so the beginning was fine a slow start, pretty girl walking through a flower market in an Eastern European city some light and airy music playing over the top and she strolls on through the different stalls. The suddenly a large black van pulls up and whisks her away.

Thrilling stuff...but not nearly as thrilling as Yuta's hand holding mine.

The screen fades black...and then it starts.

When the picture comes back the girl is there, this time tied up to a chair. She's naked. And I mean Naked Naked!

Two men enter the room.

The music certainly isn't light and airy anymore.

The men get closer to the girl and then _things _start to happen.

The next few minutes are eye opening to say the least.

Ok whilst it's not quite hardcore pornography, there certainly is enough flesh, nakedness, grunting and bodily fluids on display that it is on the cusp of being in fact porn.

Right now all I am thinking is god what does Yuta think...

I really should have paid attention to what this film was about before I suggested it. I'm pretty sure right now that he is sitting there thinking that for our first date that I think it is suitable and appropriate to choose a sordid softcore porno.

I can feel the embarrassment rise to my cheeks, I don't know where to look. Right now I am terrified to look over at Yuta and I feel myself sinking further and further down into my chair praying that for any reason the film is cut short and I can make a run for it and never look back.

I can't bring myself to look at him, I have no where to look but the screen which now appears that one of the gentlemen concerned is now slapping the poor young girl on the head with his penis, whilst the other has chosen to place her feet within a bucket.

I have no idea why.

The penis slapping goes on for another few minutes, and I find myself trying to figure out whether or not the girl is actual enjoying it or not. I couldn't make up my mind.

The other guy has now begun washing her feet in ice water whilst masturbating zealously. By now I am so shamefaced that I have retreated so far down in my chair that my knees are hitting the back of the other.

_Look at him. See what expression he's got on his face._

No I can't do it.

_You have to you idiot. See what expression he has! If he's looking disgusted it's bad...if he's looking horney it's worse. _

So I man up and look over at Yuta, petrified that he's going to be dribbling and cross-eyed like the other men in the room.

He is in fact crying

...With laughter, that is.

It's one of those silent laughing fits that are almost painful. He's holding his sides and it looks like someone has stuck a broom up his backside, there are actual tears streaming down his cheeks as he keep producing a high pitched squeak in effort to not burst out laughing and disturb all the mouth breathers – who are no doubt loving every minute of the penis slapping.

And as we all know laughter is infectious, and then that's it I can no longer control myself and the two of us are laughing like hyena's. The penis slapper call's the girl a '_cock-a-holic'_ and the other one is sucking her toes like his life depended on it.

I have never laughed so much in my life.

It doesn't help when the toe sucker starts to slap his own backside with a tennis racket. The two of us jump out of our seats to the sounds of angry shushing noises from the mouth breathers. There's nothing like two idiots laughing like crazy people to put you of your stroke.

Ok so we stumble out of the screen in fit of laughter doubled over whilst the giggles do their work, I have to sit down on a nearby chair to get my breath back.

"Why...why did you think we should see that?" Yuta asks me in-between gasps "I thought you said it looked good?"

"I lied! I didn't...didn't look at the reviews properly".

"Really, you don't say?" he said wiping his eyes.

* * *

><p>Well, and then stage two. After finally getting ourselves together we decide to have a nice walk along the river front it's still early as we barely made it 20 minutes into the film before we had to leave and there is plenty of time left in the day, and the table I had reserved isn't till a little later. The sun was shining holding hands walking along the edge of the river talking about everything and then disaster number two happens. We are quietly walking along and then Yuta pulls me into a tight embrace.<p>

"I've just realised I haven't kissed my beautiful girlfriend yet today" smooth Yuta smooth. I can't help but smile like a goon as he leans in to me and places a wonderful soft kiss onto my lips, just as things start to get a little heated we hear...

"LOOK OUT! QUICK GET OUT THE WAY" a man on a bike comes hurtling towards us down the hill panicking waving one hand at us gesturing to make a quick getaway. I felts Yuta's hands grab me tightly and pull me closer and stepping back to get us out of the way only to take me by surprise and causing me to lose my balance.

SPLASH

The two of us ended up in the river.

Today couldn't get any worse.

"Well that was one way to cool things down" laughs Yuta as he takes my hands and helps to hoist me out of the water.

"This date is most certainly not going how I had planned at all" right now dispute the humour of it all I am feeling rather deflated, and what's worse is I now know that it is going to have to be called short as we certainly can't continue being soaking wet.

"Hey, don't be silly, it's been amazing" seriously is he on the same date as me?

"Huh? How can you say today has been amazing, I took you to see porn and now I have unintentionally thrown you in to the river" right now I want to go home and hide. I wanted today to end with him picking me up and throwing me on the bed now in me picking pond weed out of his hair.

He takes a few steps closer to me and once again snakes his arms around my waist before placing a soft comforting kiss on the end of my nose.

"Today has been the most fun I've had in ages, and the fact that it was with you makes it even better, even if it did include an unscheduled swim" right now I am putty in his hands. Despite how much of a failure today has been he still makes me feel like I have provided the most amazing day, he really is far too good to be true and especially for me. Yuta's hand tenderly strokes my cheeks and then lifts my chin so that our gaze meets, his eyes are looking at me with such warmth that I am finding it very hard to think clearly at all. He leans in close to me our lip about to touch when I hear a flock of birds fly over us and then the sensation of something warm running down my shoulder. Yes I have just been crapped on. I look at Yuta and I can see in his eyes that he is trying his very best not to laugh. Scrap everything I said. It is officially the worse date ever.

"Go on" I say. He shakes his head vigorously pursuing his lips together making some sort of snuffling noises like a small baby pig as he trying to hold back "I'm going home" I turn away from him, pond weed in my hair, bird poo on my shoulder and leave in the direction of Long Island.

"Hey no come on, Vi" I can hear him chase me so I stop and look at him.

"Look, right now I want to go home shower and change, I'm feeling rather crappy and I want to hide"

"Fine, I'm not going to force you to stay, but before you go, you must at least give me a kiss goodbye" great he's giving me those puppy dog eye's how can I resist? He leans in to me cupping my face with his strong hands and places a wonderful soft kiss upon my lips. I have to admit that at the moment I kind of wanted to stay, but then I caught a glimpse of the giant bird turd and my thoughts changed quite quickly.

And that was that! Doubt I will ever plan a date again, will definitely be leaving it up to him from now on.

I am now going to crawl up into a ball and hide until people come looking for me!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! Ok so this is just a little fun one, introducing Masaru/Yuu into the story. I'm not sure how often he will be apearing yet, but I do know that he will be playing a big part in it later on, hence the introduction :D xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

* * *

><p>So as I begin to make my way home from the most embarrassing date of my life, I realise that there is still bird crap on my shoulder so I take a little detour in to a local bar just so I can go clean myself up a little bit. Although there's not a lot I can do but wipe up the mess on my shoulder I'm still soaking wet and starting to smell like soggy duck now. I push open the door and make my way over to the bathroom at the back, whilst getting some very strange looks. To be fair I would look at me like that too. After a quick clean up I head towards the door to make a quick exit and continue my journey home to hide when I hear someone call out my name.<p>

"Violet?" I turn around not sure who it is. It can't be one of the guys they call me Vi and Yuta lives in the opposite direction. "Hey Violet, here" as I scan the room I see Masaru waving frantically at me, I raise my hand and wave quickly hoping I can now continue to run however he then starts beckoning me over. He's Yuta's oldest friend I guess I can't just escape now, so I walk over to say hello. "What the hell happened to you?" that's right I look like crap "I thought you were meant to be on a date with Yuta today?" wow he is a man of many questions right now, wait a minute, Yuta told him about us?

"Yuta told you?"

"Of course he did, don't worry though my lips are sealed, and you still haven't answered my questions" He pats the seat next to him for me to join, would it be too rude of me to just turn and run right now?

"Oh, er...we fell in the river" Masaru's brow furrows and I can see him trying to work out what happened. "A bike was coming towards us, tried to avoid a collision and Splash" I point to myself "thus ending the date rather quickly" I'm hoping he doesn't ask any more questions.

"I see, right let me at least get you a drink, looks like you could do with one" he tried to get the attention of the barman.

"Oh no don't worry about it, its fine, thank you though I really should get home" I go to stand and he pull me back into the seat.

"Come on, I won't take no for an answer, plus it would be nice to get to know my best friends girlfriend" it feels strange having someone call me Yuta's girlfriend, but I can't help but smile like a goon. I'm his girlfriend, damn I'm lucky.

"But I smell like duck" Masaru just looks at me and then laughs.

"Shochu on the rocks isn't it, and you don't smell like duck" he passes me my drink and the two of us clink.

I wonder what the time is? I'm feeling particularly drunk right now I have no idea what time it is but Masaru and I are having a great time, the two of us are laughing like old friends as he tells me stories about Yuta and him and how they met. It's so nice to be able to talk like this with someone seeing as no one knows that the two of us are together apart from Masaru and it makes me feel like we really are a couple. Then it's my time to share, I begin to tell him about the events of today and how it went from one disaster to another, before I even finish telling him about the film there are tears in his eyes as we both try to control our laughter.

"Wait so...you...didn't..know?" he says in between gasps

"Nope...I couldn't believe it when there was forehead slapping"

"HAHA. That..is...amazing! Best story EVER!" I'm not sure if it's his enthusiasm or the fact that I have a considerable amount of alcohol in my system but I'm laughing so hard that I'm worried that I actually might wet myself. After a good solid 10 minutes of the two of us doubled over crying we finally calm down "Oh that, story has made my day. No wonder you wanted to go home" he orders us both two more drinks "Ok so two for the road yes?" I nod in agreement.

"I just wanted the ground to swallow me up" I wipe the remaining tears from my eyes as I lift my drink and take a sip. "What time is it by the day do you know?" he looks at his phone, squinting a little through beer goggles.

"It's 7..Wow we've been here talking for 4 hours" Masaru says.

"Bloody hell, how are we still able to speak considering how much we've drunk? I guess I better start making my way back after these" I can't believe its 7 already how the hell had we not noticed the time?

"I know, we are obviously able to hold our liquor. I'll walk you back, Yuta would never forgive me if I didn't" I nod and the two of us finish our last drinks. However when the two of us stand we end up in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Ok so maybe we aren't able to hold our drink" I say as we struggle to pull ourselves up in between drunken giggles and the lack of coordination.

"I refuse to believe that, our feet are merely asleep from not being used" he points matter of factually and we finally manage to make our way to the door laughing.

Wow, if we didn't feel drunk then we certainly do as the fresh air hits us.

"We, you, me, drink lots" I manage to say as we stagger up the street.

"Exactly, said it better, couldn't off" say's Masaru

The two of us are in full drunk chit chat mode, all of which is making perfect sense to us, although I'm pretty sure if anyone was to try and join in on the conversation they wouldn't have a clue what we were saying. Our arm's are link with each other as we try to stay stable swaying in a zig zag motion across the pathway, what should be a 20 minute walk has taken us 45 minutes so far.

"I think they made the roads longer" I say as we continue our journey.

"You, are right, they have. Those buggers have extended the roads on purpose" the two of us discuss how we think it is diabolical that they should do this to us.

"We should write a complaint of letter"

"Yes, a complaint of letter is a brilliant idea _hic_, they must be told" I point ahead of us as though I am scolding whoever's fault it is that the roads have been tampered with. We finally turn on to the road where Long Island, the two of us pick up our pace.

"We are here, we made it!" Masaru is so excited he grabs my arms and tries to get us to run...this doesn't end well, in fact it ends with us falling in to a very prickly bush.

"AHH" shout the two of us as we collide with the shrub.

"Damn you, you prickly demon, I shall have your branches for that" he shouts at the bush as the two of us scramble up, I'm laughing so hard that I can't concentrate on the last few meters of the journey. As we finally make it outside of the bar, the two of us stop and look at each other. Trying to compose ourselves and sober up...not happening.

"Right, right, right, Serious faces. If anyone asks we have been gardening" I nod at Masaru as though what he's saying makes perfect sense.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes" is all I am able to say as the two of us straighten ourselves out and push open the door. Well we failed miserably.

"HELLO! Honey I'm home" Masaru shouts as he blows a kiss you Yuta, the two of us arms around each other's waist holding each other up.

"What the hell" say's Yamato as he looks over at us swaying in the door way.

"Masaru? What are you doing with Vi?" asks Yuta, Masaru just winks at him in a very obvious way "Why are there leaves in your hair?"

"We've been gardening _hic_" I say

"Yes, Yes we have, been within the garden. Tending to the shrubs" the two of us start giggling again.

"How much have you two had?" questions Uncle.

"What is the time?" I manage.

"8.30" Yuta does not look impressed

"8.30? We left at 7!" Masaru and I look at each other amazed that it has take us and hour and a half to walk back what should have been a 20 minute walk.

"Since when do you two hang out?" I can tell that Saeki is asking the question that is on Yuta's mind.

"Since Vi watches cock-a-holics and goes swimming in rivers" we both look over at Yuta, who is trying his hardest to keep a straight face as the two of us stand there smiling like idiots.

"I smell like a duck"

"Quack quack" say's Masaru and down we go, the two of us once again laughing like crazy people on the floor.

"Right I think you should go to bed" I feel Yuta come next to me and lift me up in his big strong arms carrying me like a princess towards the stairs.

"Isn't he the best" I shout to everyone and plant a big kiss on Yuta's cheek.

"You too Masaru, come on you can sleep on my sofa, it will be like a sleep over" I hear myself shouting as Uncle help's him up the stairs.

Yuta tucks me up in bed and Uncle helps Masaru onto the sofa, within minutes the two of us pass out.

We are definitely going to be feeling this in the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

**So the next few chapters after this I think are going to be just pure Yuta and Violet fluff, the only thing I'm struggling with is whether or not I should skip a little in to the future and if I do how much by? I need a little fill in section to get me where I need to be but can't make up my mind of what that should be so please could do with an Idea or two, My original idea wont work with the story now so could really do with a hand PLLLEEAAASSSSEEE! LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuta's POV<strong>

"What the hell happened there?" say's Yamato as Kuni and I walk back down stair after putting the two drunkards to bed.

"I have no idea?"Kuni is shaking his head in disbelief.

"Since when did those two become drinking buddies?" Saeki asks me

"I have no bloody clue, I just know that I have never seen Masaru like that before, they were steaming"

"They were very drunk" says Ren "They are not going to be feeling great tomorrow. Will they still make it to the game?"

"Damn right they will be, this is self inflicted, the two of them can suffer at the baseball game whilst cheering us on, plus it will be fun to take the mick out of them" No way are either of these two getting away with staying in bed tomorrow, I'll make sure of that.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning after - Yuta's POV<strong>

"Anyone seen the sleeping beauty's" I ask as I stroll on through that bar door.

"Nope, was just about to go and wake them, although I think I heard the shower going a while ago" says Kuni as he and Yamato go over all the baseball equipment. "Why don't you go up and check on them, I'm sure you're desperate to take the mick out of Masaru" he doesn't have to ask me twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

As I sit on the end of my bed fresh out the shower, I vow to myself that I am never drinking again, at least never with Masaru. I need to get dressed but moving is just too much hassle.

"Masaru" I call over to him sprawled over the sofa on the other side of the room.

"Urgh" ok I'm glad that he sounds as bad as I feel, at least I'm not the only one who's suffering.

"How you feeling?"

"As rough as a badgers back side" I hear him muffle into the cushions.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts" I nestle in to my dressing gown and lie back down on to my pillow "My head feels like a volcano"

"You Violet are a bad influence" he turns his head to look at me "Why am I covered in leaves and scratches?" as much as it hurts to laugh I can't help it.

"We fell in a bush"

"A bush? What the bloody hell were we doing falling in bushes?" the two of us can't help but laugh as we reminisce over last night.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in" I grumble.

"Oh so you two are awake?" Yuta's smiling face peers around the door with a smug look on his face "So how you feeling?"

"Urgh" the two of us say together.

"Haha. What the hell were you doing getting my girlfriend drunk Masaru?" Yuta walks in and goes and sits on Masaru.

"Oh get off! You fat lump" he says as he pushes him off and sits up holding his head in his hands. "We were bonding"

"Bonding? I thought you were going home Vi?" I turn to look at him from my comatose state.

"I was, I popped into a bar to wash the bird poop off me and Masaru called me over, and then this happened" I can hear him laughing as he remember the bird crap and I nestle back down into the comfort of my bed.

"OK anyway get up, the game starts in a couple of hours and you both said you would come and cheer us on" He taps my leg and bounces over to the door.

"I said no such thing" I hear Masaru call out.

"Maybe not, but you did get my girlfriend stinking drunk and it's only fair you both suffer together, consider it more bonding"

"OO girlfriend" Masaru mocks from the sofa "Ouch" he cries out as Yuta throws his shoes at him.

"Up" and with that he disappears back off down stairs.

* * *

><p>After some very strong pain killers and a nice fat fry up, the two of us are now sitting outside watching the guys play their baseball game, both feeling a little perkier we've even managed to cheer a fair bit.<p>

"Come on Ren! You can do it" I shout out as Ren takes his position ready to bat.

"Work those hips" Masaru calls and we can't help but snigger as Ren blushes "Shake what your mama gave yah" I don't care how crap we feel the look on Ren's face is definitely worth it right now.

"Stop it you're going to get us in trouble, look Yamato is staring us down" I nudged Masaru as the two of us behave like naughty school children.

"Don't worry about him, look. YAMMY!" he shouts out. When Yamato looks over at us Masaru blows him a kiss "Win this for me honey" As Yamato's face turns bright red and we're pretty certain he is cursing us right now, from the way he's muttering.

"Haha! Oh my gods stop it, it hurts to laugh, you are a bad influence on me" the more I laugh the more my head begins to pound again, damn him being a comedian.

"Me a bad influence, I believe you are just as at fault as I am for our current state. Right Yuta is up next, providing he hits a home run then the guys have won and then we can go back and continue to nurse our thumping heads" the two of us stand up despite our body's trying to say no ready to cheer to our hearts content, we want bed and its all relying on Yuta. We watch him walk up and take his position, he really is to cute in that uniform, if I didn't feel so awful I would definitely be telling him to keep it on later. "Wooh! Come on Yuta! That's my husband up there" shouts Masaru, waving like a beloved housewife to Yuta. We can see Yuta trying his best to hold back his laughter and concentrate.

"Come on Yuta! You can do it!" I shout out, as he hears me call out to him he looks up and over and gives a wink, suddenly he's completely focused and as the ball comes hurtling towards him he hits, it with such force that it lands way over the other side of the pitch. By the time the other team have retrieved the ball he's already made it past third base and continues to glide through froth before the ball has even made its way back. The crowd and the team roar with cheers as the guys win the game, Masaru and I are jumping up and down like idiots screaming and shouting in excitement as we run over to them to celebrate.

"Well done!" I say as we join them.

"I knew you could do it" Masaru shouts as he flings his arms around Yuta's waist.

"Get off me you dopy sod"

"I don't think Masaru should be allowed to come to anymore games" Ren says "He's too distracting"

"Ren I didn't know you felt that way about me, I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm not that way inclined" the guys can't help but laugh at Ren's pained expression as he tries to defend himself and insist that that wasn't what he meant. I stop laughing suddenly as I'm pretty sure my breakfast is on its way back up. Uncle looks at me and his eyes wide.

"I know that look" he say's as I try to fight back the urge to be sick "Vi bin now" he shouts out as he drags me over to the nearest bin just in time as I empty to whole contents on my stomach as he gently rubs my back.

"I'm never drinking with you again Masaru" I manage to shout out in between retching. Well this can definitely be added to the list of embarrassing things to happen this week. "I think I'm dying" I can hear them laughing at me and to be completely honest I really don't care right now. Takao passes me a tissue and a bottle of water for me to rinse out my mouth once I have finished disgracing myself and Uncle kindly carries me on his back, back to the bar. I will be hearing about this for weeks now. As soon as we get back I bid them farewell and retreat up to my room.

* * *

><p>Ahhh my bed is so comfy right now.<p>

**Beep Beep**

I look at my phone and see a message from Yuta.

**Yuta:**

How you feeling now? Xxx

**Vi:**

Like death warmed up xxx

**Yuta:**

Haha, serves you right for drink so much. Can't believe how drunk the two of you were xxx

**Vi:**

Neither can I, I blame Masaru completely xxx

**Yuta:**

You we're bloody funny through. Just glad you two get along so well, just don't go falling for him ok xxx

**Vi:**

Me too, Not possible though I'm all yours xxx

**Yuta:**

Stop it xxx

**Vi:**

Stop what? Xxx

**Yuta:**

Being so cute xxx

**Vi:**

I need a cuddle, I need to be in your arms xxx

After the last message, I don't hear back from him. I wonder if I scared him off, or he probably being distracted by the guys. At least now I can have a little dose at least.

**Knock Knock**

Or at least I thought I could. I'm too lazy to get up and to bleeding comfy.

"It's open" I can't even be bothered to look up although as my head is hurting so much, I'm pretty sure it's just Uncle checking up on me though as I hear the door close behind whoever it is. _Click_. Did I just hear the door lock. Before I have a chance to turn around and look I feel a warm body climb into bed next to me and snuggle up against my back.

"How the hell was I meant to say no to that last message" I smile as I hear Yuta's voice whisper in my ear.

"Won't they wonder where you've gone?" I turn to face him and wiggle into his chest.

"No, told them I had to get back as I had an early start tomorrow" his arm tighten up around me, I feel so safe right now and this feels so perfect. Who knew I could feel this happy again?


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, As someone mentioned I seem to use the word bloody quite a bit haha, didn't even notice, hopefully its hasn't appeared once in this chapter. I have quite a foul mouth normally so I guess it's my go to word when I try to keep it as clean as lol. Anyway this chapter si pure fluff :D and finally a date that makes up for their last one. I originally wasn't going to have Saeki find out about these guys till much later, but glad I changed it, I like writing Yuta having his guy chat's with Takao and Saeki. This whole chapter is from Yuta's POV so we can see what's going on in that pretty little head of his. I hope you like it! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

* * *

><p>"Right so you guys I need some help please" I've called Saeki and Takao around to mine for the evening away from the bar as I could do with some advice and some ideas for planning a date with Vi. After how our last one ended I want to make sure this one is smooth sailing.<p>

"I'm guessing this is about Vi as we're here and not at the bar" say's Takao as he takes the beer I pass him.

"Oh, well you are asking the right man, I know all about women. Is it tips you need? I have plenty" Saeki say's as he winks, he really does only think of one thing.

"You perv" Saeki flinches as Takao thumps him on the shoulder.

"No, it's not tips I need I certainly haven't gotten any complaints about that. I need help planning a date" I know I've known these guys for ages but even so I can't help but be a little embarrassed right now.

"A date?" Saeki asks.

"Yes a date, our last one didn't go according to plan let's say and I really want this one to be perfect" they're going to take the mick now, but I guess I only have myself to blame.

"You're really falling for her aren't you" ok so that wasn't what I was expecting to hear as I look up at Takao.

"I think you'll find that he's already fallen, and hard" once again Saeki is right on the ball. There is no denying it, I have well and truly fallen for the woman she is the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep. We have been together now for a month not long I know and although it isn't the most conventional relationship its working for us well at the moment. While we don't get to see each other as much as we would like due to my work, we do spend most of our nights together, either she sneaks over to me or I to her which normally means one of us has to sneak off early hours just so we don't get caught, but it is completely worth it.

"There's no denying that, look this is our second date and I want it to be memorable for all the right reasons"

"Only you're second?" asks Takao.

"Yep, I've been so busy with work that trying to get the same days off as each other is near impossible, but my manager has pulled a few strings for me so that we can spend some time together other than in bed"

"I have no idea why you would want to spend any time with Vi other than in bed? If it was me I would never let her leave the damn thing, Ouch" Takao swipes him around the back of the head "What was that for?"

"One that's Vi you're talking about, and second she's Yutas girlfriend try not to be so crass will you?" Takao say's as he raises his beer to his lips to take a sip.

"Hey, I'm just saying he's a very lucky man"

"Well I'm not going to deny that, but back to the subject. Please help me!" I feel like a kid begging their parents to let them stay up late, though I'm hoping that fact that I sound so desperate means that they will be more willing to help me out.

"Stop pleading, of course we'll help you soppy git" says Saeki.

"Ok so your date is when?" Takao asks.

"Friday"

"Right then how about you take her for a picnic?" hmm Takao's idea isn't bad, but I can't really cook and wouldn't have a clue what to pack for a picnic "and before you say anything, I'll put the food together for you, so you can wipe that look of your face"

"Haha, you know me so well, where should I take her for it?" preferably somewhere quite, I don't fancy having the press chasing us and Kuni finding out.

"Why not that park up on the hill top, it's nice and sheltered up there so will be nice and private" I'm sure Takao can read my mind.

"No that won't do" huh? I thought that was a good idea, what's Saeki thinking.

"Why not? It's simple yet effective" Takao defends.

"No not the picnic, that's a good idea, even better that you'll be sorting it out, not sure Omurice is ideally picnic food"

"Oi, I'll have you know my Omurice is amazing" that's because it is one of the only things I can cook, so it's important that it's half way decent.

"Right start with the picnic as planned, go to the park on the hill, Takao's right it's nice and quiet up there so you shouldn't have to worry about any crazy fans, but you can't just finish it like that. Its cherry blossom season, and I happen to know that there is a place not too far from where you'll be that at night is beautiful along by the lake. Something a bit like from a romantic story" Saeki seems far to in to this, I guess it's the writer in him, can't resist it.

"And how do you know about this place?" asks Takao curiously.

"Kuni. It's his go to date place when it's this time of year. Never fails" he gives us a wink letting us know full well what he means.

"Is that all you think about? Seriously?" I ask.

"Hey no, of course not, well 70 percent of the time but the other 30 is full on romance. Look Vi may be different from other women, but she is still a woman and all women like romance, Take her there and I guarantee you she will love it" he has a point.

"Ok, then fine I'm trusting you here, if it ends up being awful then I will never forgive you"

* * *

><p>Right so today is date day so far so good. I picked her up on my motorcycle and headed over to the park that the guys and I had talked about. Wow she looks so beautiful today I really don't think she know how stunning she is, I for certain though know how lucky I am to have her. The ride over was fine apart from the mild distraction of her arms wrapped tightly around my waist and feeling the warmth of her cheek nestled against my back, let's just say I'm glad that I didn't have to stand up at any point. There was one moment when she was trying to ask me something and whispering in my ear, she sent shivers down my spine and I almost had to pull over for a moment just to calm down and regain my composure. She has no idea at all what she does to me, no idea at all.<p>

When we get to the park, we gather our picnic and make our way over a little area surrounded by trees and wild flowers, Takao really knew what he was thinking when he suggested this place. We lay out the blanket we brought and settle down opening up the picnic boxes and setting up our open air banquet.

"Wow, did you really put all this together?" hmm now do I fib a little or just tell her the truth. I better tell the truth otherwise there could be a disaster in the future if I get asked to produce any of the dishes again.

"Takao helped me, I'm not the best cook and according to him and Saeki Omurice isn't really the best picnic food" she lets out a little laugh that is too sweet, that I feel like putty in her hands already.

"I'm sure it would have been lovely anyway, but it's very sweet that you had help from the guys and it all look delicious" she leans over and places a light kiss on my cheek. I can feel my cheeks redden, how is it possible for one woman to make me feel like this so quickly.

We enjoy our picnic and talk continuously throughout, although we speak every day, it amazes me how we never run out of things to say. I know that I could listen to her all day if I could, I love hearing her talk about her family and her stories of her and Kuni growing up together more so as I know in the future I will most definitely be using some of those stories against him. I love that I have someone to talk to about my family without having to be worried about the pitty looks or the '_how you feeling'_ questions and my most favourite '_you know it's ok to cry if you want to'_ she just listens she doesn't expect anything from me, she's just there, and I've never had that before.

"What you thinking about? You seem to be off in a dream world" Oh I must have zoned out for a moment.

"Huh? Oh nothing really, it's silly" don't think I can bring myself to tell her just how much of a soppy git I am as Saeki put it.

"No go on. You know you can tell me. Is something bothering you? Are you not having a nice time?" damn you woman. Stop being so cute! Well now I feel guilty, how is that even possible I haven't done anything? Oh just man up and tell her what you're thinking.

"Don't be silly, of course I'm having a nice time I'm here alone with you without any of the others around, I couldn't be happier"

"Really?" she looks up and smiles at me, so bright and so beautiful.

"Really" I lean in and kiss her softly, as I go to pull away I feel her hands wrap around my neck and pull me back into the kiss. She really has no idea at all right now what she's doing to me, my heart is racing, my breathing is getting ragged and a public park is really not the best place to get aroused. She pulls away from the kiss and looks into my eyes, I am so utterly and completely in love with this woman, and I can't even tell her. I will never tell her no way am I losing her, I just hope that one day she will feel the same and tell me so that I can say what I want so desperately, so that I can shout it from the roof tops if that day ever happens. "You are so beautiful".

"Yuta, you're not so bad yourself" her cheeks are all flushed and her beautiful green eyes are fixed on mine, this moment couldn't get any better "and you can definitely plan a far better date then me, not a single cock in sight" as she say's that laughter bursts out of me.

"Was, not-expecting-you-to- say-that" I manage in between my laughter.

"It's true though" she giggles "Today has been perfect and I can't thank you enough" I reach my hand over to her and tuck a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not over yet, I have something else I want to show you"

"Really?" she looks excited. I hope Saeki is right about this next place I love seeing her this happy.

The two of us stay at the park for a little while longer until the sun starts to set and then I suggest that we should probably make our way to part two, Saeki say's its best there at night, and didn't say much more than that so fingers crossed. The two of us pack up our few bits and head back over to my bike before loading it up and making our way there.

* * *

><p>As I pull over I can already see why Kuni would bring girls here, it is stunning, the cherry blossoms are in full bloom and every time the wind gentle blows they dance along the breeze. Their soft pink petals look amazing against the last few rays of sun light.<p>

I take Vi's hand in mine and the two of us walk up along the pathway.

"Wow, this really is beautiful. Is this what you wanted to show me?" her beautiful eye's meet mine as we continue our walk, and I have to use every ounce of my being to not grab her then and there.

"Almost" I give her hand a little squeeze I guess this is the only way I can tell her I love her without her knowing. But at least I know.

We're just around the corner from where we need to be as the sun disappears behind the horizon

"Right close your eyes for me" I ask

"Huh? Why? its dark anyway does it really make a difference?"

"Yes it does, please just close your eyes" she sighs and reluctantly closes her eyes, I do hope I have come to the right place if not, then I just look like a creepy guy leading his girlfriend around in the dark with her eyes closed. I take her hands in mine once more and squeeze it again_ I love you _and lead her off the path way and down towards the water's edge. Damn it Saeki is right, this place is amazing.

"Ok, Open your eyes" I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and wait to hear her reaction.

"Oh my, Yuta this is, this is just so beautiful" the cherry blossom trees around the lake are strung with fairy lights that twinkle like stars in the dark night sky, making the petals glow a stunning shade of pink and lighting up against the water on the lake. As the wind gentle blows the blossoms like earlier they skip within in the air and over the water looking like they are fairies dancing upon the water's surface. "Wow, how did you know about this place" Vi asks.

"A friend" she turns to face me, her arms snake around my waist and her eyes look so deep into mine that I'm almost certain she can see or hear my thoughts. She looks as me as though I am the only person in the world that matters and what more could I ask for. Our lips find each other and the kiss is so sensual and loving that it's as though I am able to feel exactly how she feels as this moment. This isn't a normal kiss.

"Yuta?"

"Yes"

"I –I" please say it please say it please say it "I have had an amazing time today" so close yet so far...

"Me too" I can tell that isn't what she wanted to say, but for now I will take it, I will wait for as long as it takes to receive her love, as long as it takes.


	27. Chapter 27

**A big thank you too xXsnakebit3Xx ** **for helpin gmy muse for this one your the best! As I said before the next few post are just mainly going to be Yuta and Vi but don't worry the other guy's will be returning I just need to do this to get to the net section :D LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the hell Yuta!?"<p>

"It's nothing Vi, for god sake don't you trust me? It's a fricking picture, that's all it is" the two of us have been arguing for what seems like hours and all over a stupid photo that some magazine has published. I know I'm probably over reacting but when you see your boyfriend plastered over the front page of the most popular gossip magazine with his arms around another woman it's very hard not to.

"It may be only a picture to you, but to others this will mean something! This will give them the impression that there is actually something going on between you and that actress" I know Yuta would never do something like that, but I just find it so hard to fully trust anyone and he should know that I don't want to say it to him.

"Why does it matter what others think? I'm with you, I'm happy with you" he looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Well it does matter, No one knows about us, so it's hard to see things like this and what's worse is I didn't get any warning. You could have at least told me"

"How the hell was I to know that a photo was being taken right at that moment? I didn't see the photographer. You are being ridiculous" why do men not get it? Do they really never see what the issue is?

"That's even worse!" I watch Yuta throw his hands in the air as a sign of defeat.

"I don't understand how that's worse. I don't even understand why you won't let me explain what happened" because I don't want to know that I'm over reacting which I know I am.

"Of course it's worse, it's like you were trying to be secretive about it"

"How the hell was I trying to be secretive about it, you're so infuriating sometimes. Just let me tell you what happen for god's sake" I storm over to the other side of the room, refusing to look at him.

"Fine, what happened then?" I'll listen but it doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

"Thank you, she was upset, that was all. Her agency had just let her go. I heard her crying on set so I went over to ask if she was ok. She was so devastated that she threw her arms around me for a hug so I hugged her back to comfort her" I hear him walk over towards me "Now, do you believe me or am I going to have to convince you" I feel his arms come around my waist and he starts to place kisses along my neck. I'm pretty sure that's cheating.

"Convince me" I turn to look at him "convince me that it's only me and no one else. Please" He smiles sweetly at me and moves in closer, tightening is hold around me pulling me into a soft and loving kiss. My heart is thumping as I feel him trying to show me just how much I mean to him and then he pulls away.

"Are you convinced?" his beautiful brown eyes meet mine as he rubs his nose against mine.

"Nope, I think you can do better than that" he gives me his signature smile and pulls me in hard into a kiss so passionate that I wonder how my legs are still keeping me up. He guides me over to the bed hands running through my hair his lips kissing my neck fervently as he lays me down where he wants me. His hand glides up my skirt sending shivers across my body almost making me forget what I was so angry about. I feel his hand quickly and swiftly remove my knickers and then his hand return to where it was between my legs. Our tongues fighting for dominance and his fingers move in such away against my heat that I find it hard to control my moans, he really does know how to please a woman.

"Yuta" I call out.

"Shh" his lips crash into mine as he tries to silence me in case anyone hears us, which only makes me want to cry out his name more. His lips move away from mine and slowly make their way down my body kissing me all the way as they travel down to where his hand is between my legs. As I feel his tongue slowly run over my hot swollen nub I can't help but let out a little gasp of pure pleasure, the way his tongue glides over me in a mixture of hard and soft motions causes my pulse to quicken and my body arch with pure pleasure. Trying to be quite is proving difficult and I'm almost certain that if I bite the side of my cheek any harder then I will be drawing blood. His pace quickens and I can feel myself building up ready to burst with overwhelming ecstasy. His hand joins where his tongues is and that's it I can no longer hold back and I feel my body start to quiver as I come undone.

I watch Yuta come back up the bed to me kissing me hard with pure want, tasting my arousal on his lips making me want him even more. My hand glides down his sides and round to the front of his trousers quickly undoing his buttons and realising him in to my hands and guiding him towards my entrance. He lets out a desperate moan as I wrap my legs around his waist and draw him into me. Our movements are slow and sensual as our bodies sink into rhythm with each other, our lips never leaving each other our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Our hands glide over each other's body feeling ever inch of each other despite our clothing still being in the way.

I can feel my breathing quicken again and gasping for breath as I can feel the heat in the pit of my stomach rising once more as I feel every trust of his member stroking me. As I feel my body release I can't control my volume anymore and let out an exasperated moan causing Yuta to silence me with his mouth, my walls fluttering around him as my body finds its peak only to cause him to find his moments later.

The two of us still laying in each other's arms my legs wrapped around his waist as we shower each other with delicate kisses.

We lay there and then I suddenly hear footsteps coming up the stairs and Uncle call my name.

"Vi, you home?" panic spreads across our faces.

"Shit, what the fuck do we do?" Yuta jumps up and pulls his trousers up, trying to tackle his buttons as quickly as he can.

"Go out the window" he looks at me as though I'm mad.

"Out the window? Vi you're a story off the ground and you have no fire escape, how the hell am I meant to go out the window?"

"Just do it will you, Just jump" I point to the window and try to usher him over.

"You're mad, you've lost it. I am not jumping out of the window, end off. Let me Hide in your bathroom again"

Knock Knock

"One minute!" I shout out "You can't, the taps busted that's why he's coming up" I whisper to him as I try to force him out "Just go down the drain pipe"

"The drain pipe, really? I'm not spider man you know?" I grab him and give him a quick kiss.

"Please, just do it"

"Fine but if I hurt myself you can take me to A&E"

"Fine fine, just go" and with that Yuta climbed out and I quickly closed the window and made my way over to the door.

What is it with people's timing damn it?


	28. Chapter 28

**A nice long chapter for you. So long for me jsut writing about Vi and Yuta, but I missed the guys hehe. I wasn't planning on having Mr knob jocky appearing again but this little senario came to me today and I had to write it :D The first bit I forgot to put on the last chapter so here it is here. I hope you like it. Don't forget what the Yuta's squeeze means. It will be happening a lot more from now on...wonder if Vi will figure it out at all? I know the MC is normally a Brunette but for some reason I just see Vi as a blondie. Any way enough from me. I hope you like xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vi's POV<strong>

Later on we're down in the bar when Yuta walks in hobbling with a fairly decent scratch running up his arm. He looks at me with such a glare that I have to purse my lips together just to gain some control over my urge to start laughing.

"What the hell happened to you?" asks Saeki as Yuta limps his way over to the bar.

"I had a bit of a fall" he settles himself down and I'm almost certain I saw him wince, at that moment I had to turn my back to him just so no one saw the smile that spread across my face, I know I shouldn't laugh but it's so hard not to.

"From where? A bleeding window?" say's Yamato, Yuta flashes me a _You're going to pay I _look as I hand him over a beer.

"You could say that"

* * *

><p>Last night with Yuta was, was just wow. I mean wow. I can't help but think about his hands gliding over my body, his lips showering me in kisses, his...<p>

"Earth to Vi" the sound of Takao's voice brings me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about to be so far in your own little world?" asks Uncle.

"Oh nothing really, didn't get much sleep last night so I'm just a little tired" Yuta look's up at me and shoots me a sly sexy smile as he realises full well what I must have been thinking about.

"You sure that's it? You look hot, you're not coming down with something are you?" I really wish Uncle wouldn't pry quite so much sometimes.

"No, no just a little warm. Honestly I'm just a little tired that's all" he gives me a look as though he's not entirely convinced but lets it go thank goodness.

"What is everybody doing Friday evening?" we all turn to look at Ren who this evening seems far more awake than normal.

"I haven't got anything planned, I've just finished my latest script so for the time being I'm free" say's Saeki.

"Same here I'm free" Yamato says sipping his beer. One by one we all answer Ren, seems like we're all free Friday.

"Ok good. Did you guys fancy coming along to my presentation. We've finally completed the drug development and we will be introducing it alongside a company who we have decided to partner with. Free bar" he doesn't have to ask us twice.

"Yeah why not, the chance for a free bar and to woo beautiful women, I'm not going to pass up on that opportunity" one track mind that Saeki has.

"It's a garden party so not to formal" Ren continues.

"Oh I can finally wear that lovely dress you got me Uncle" as I didn't wear it that weekend it will be my perfect chance to put it on. All I'm thinking about right now is seeing Yuta in a suit again. He looks so handsome when he's all dressed up.

"You'll look lovely Vi" say's Uncle.

"Aw shucks, thanks, so time Ren?"

"It starts at 2pm, presentation is at 3.30pm, and just a heads up. They'll be using my real name seeing as there will be diplomats there from my countries neighbours" Ren blushes.

"Oh why of course Mr Leonard Silver" Saeki cannot resist an opportunity to wined anyone up.

"Please" Rens pulls out his puppy dog eyes, I'm almost certain he and Yuta must practice this look together.

"Saeki, cut it out. Leave Leonard alone now will you" poor guy Yamato's even getting involved now.

"Enough now. Leave Mr Silver in peace" Yuta's final comment seems to be that last of what Ren can cope with and he stands up to make his way to the door.

"I'm going" he says.

"No please don't your highness, we'll stop" the guys can't control their laughs anymore and they watch Ren wave them a goodbye and head out the door.

* * *

><p>Wow, this place is amazing. There are stunning fresh flowers everywhere the sun is shining brightly looks like something right out of a book. As I take a wonder around the breathtaking rose gardens, I take in the view and unexpectedly feel a hand glide around my waist and a soft voice whisper into my ear.<p>

"You look beautiful" The sound of Yutas voice being whispered into my ear make my heart race, I turn to look at him and my he looks so handsome in his suit.

"You look very handsome yourself Mr Kajima" he pulls me closer to him and a smile lights up his face "what if someone see us?"

"They won't" and with that he places a light kiss on my lips, so light that I barely feel it making me crave for him even more "I love your hair curly like this" he says as he takes a blonde curl and twists in through his fingers and then tucks it behind my ear.

"I'm glad you like it" I know my cheeks are rosy right now and I couldn't give a damn, his face is inches away from mine and I want nothing more than to plant my lips against his, the sound of Yuta's phone brings us away from each other.

'Head's up Kuni has just arrived. Takao'

I look down at his phone to see Takao's warning message only to look up over the gardens to see him give a little wave. He really is to sweet bless him.

"Agent Takao coming through for us as always" the two of us share a quite laugh before retreating and joining the rest of the others by patio.

"Beautiful as always Vi" say's Saeki to me.

"That dress really does look lovely on you. I did well"

"Always praising yourself aren't you Kuni" Yamato say's as he gives him a pat on the back "But yes you do have a good eye for women's dresses, is there something you're not telling us?" Uncle pushes Yamato away and he simply sniggers at his reaction. Something catches Takao's eye and his expression becomes hardened and concerned.

"Vi why don't you go and get a drink?" huh? That's strange. I raise my eyebrow at Takao and he just smiles at me. It's a smile that I am unfamiliar with but for some reason I listen to him and nod before retreating over towards the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuta's POV<strong>

"What was that about?" Kuni ask's Takao.

"Chiaki's here" our expressions must say it all as we turn to look at Takao. My blood begins to boil as I remember what he did to Vi.

"I'll kill him. Where is he" says Kuni through gritted teeth. Takao grabs his arm and restrains him.

"We can't do anything here. This is Ren's big day. All we can do it keep him away from Vi ok. This is not the time or place no matter what he did" Right now I want to ignore everything Takao is saying, but he is right this is Ren's day and we have to behave. This is going to be hard. I want to punish him for what he did to Violet, no man should ever lay a hand on a woman. Especially someone as wonderful as Violet.

"Fine" Kuni places his arm down by his side and takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

"This is going to be hard. He deserves everything he gets" Yamato says. His fists clenches either side of him.

"Yuta, you ok? You've gone white" I hear Saeki's voice but am unable to respond as I see Chiaki make his way over to Violet at the bar, the others follow my gaze and we watch as we see him lean in to her arm around her waist and whisper in to her ear. I feel sick.

* * *

><p><strong>Vi's POV<strong>

That was strange of Takao, I wonder what that was about? I guess I'll ask him later on when I get a chance. There was no point me auguring or questioning him then, he must have a reason for it. As I stand at the bar pondering I feel a hand come around my waist again. I go to turn to face who it is thinking its Yuta and then I hear that voice.

"Nice to see you again Vi" the sound of Chiaki voice in my ear makes my blood turn cold. Unable to move a stay as still as I can. "Isn't this a pretty dress" his other hand slowly runs up and down the side of my arm, whilst his other still holds on my waist tightly. Just stay calm Vi, Just stay calm. "I see that pretty face of yours healed up nicely. I hope you will not be making any more embarrassing scenes today" he leans in closer his lips pressed closely against my ear "Maybe I'll be able to see more of you later, You still have some making up to do to me" and with that he slips away and disappears in to the crowd. Finally feeling able to breathe again I find myself gasping for breath as I turn to make my way back to the others. I just want Yuta right now I want to feel him close to me. Suddenly I find myself struggling for breath tears filling my eyes, and panic washing over me unable to move from my spot. My breathing becomes erratic and I find myself gasping for breath, tears streaming down my face. Out of the blue a large set of arms engulf me and I feel myself being pulled tightly into someone's chest.

"It's ok, your ok" Yuta. Oh thank god.

"She's having a panic attack, take her over there I'll get her some water" I hear Uncles voice giving out orders "Get her to take long deep breaths ok" I feel Yuta's arms lift me and carry me over to a quite area of the garden settling me down on a cast iron bench.

"Vi, it's ok. Remember what Kuni said. Long deep breaths ok" say's Takao.

"If I get my hands on him at all I'm going to kill him" I hear Yamato say to the others. I take long deep breaths finally being able to regain some control over my breathing and calm myself down. My head pressed firmly into Yuta's chest listening to his heartbeat. It's racing. I bring myself to look up at him, our eye's meet, his full of worry and concern, he leans forward and places a kiss into my hair.

"It's ok, we're here" he says. My gaze diverts and I look over to see Takao, Yamato and Saeki with the same expression. All looking at me so gently as though they are afraid their gaze will break me. Uncle returns with a glass of water and sits down on the other side of me stroking my hair.

"Hey, it's ok. Don't worry about him ok. We will make sure he stays away. Don't let him ruin today ok" I can only mange a nod as I slowly sip the water "Plus if he dare comes anywhere near you when we're around. Then he clearly doesn't value his life" Uncles comment makes me smile. "That's better" he say's as uses his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Yuta, don't let her out of your site ok, He still thinks you guys are engaged so act like it ok. Keep him away"

"Of course" I feel Yuta's fingers intertwine with mine and squeeze my hand tightly. I love it when he does that.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, if you could please make your way over to the stage, we will be hearing from our Guests of honour shortly"

"We better go over, can't leave Ren wondering where we are" Kuni stands up and looks Yuta hard in the eye "Don't let her out of your sight ok"

"I won't I promise" Uncle gives him a nod and we make our way over to the stage to see Ren.

A large plump man walks on to the stage with a microphone followed closely with some other important looking people.

"Welcome everyone. Today is a great day, today is the day we celebrate a wonderful achievement from His Highness Prince Leonard Silver" Ren walks on to the stage to a round of applause, he is in full price attire, I guess Daniel had something to do with that he does like Ren to make a good impression. "This wonder drug that he and his colleagues have created is destined to help a great number of people worldwide. With the new partnership that has been created between His Highness and Astellas Pharmaceutical the production of this wonderful medicine may commence" my heart sinks as I hear the name of the company, that's Chiaki's fathers company "Please can you join me in welcoming the Vice President of Astellas Pharmaceuticals on to the stage Mr Chiaki Hara" a wave of panic washes over me as I look up towards the stage. I look at Ren, and his face looks just as shocked, rage flashes through his eyes when he see's Chiaki walk on stage and over towards them. I'm almost certain Chiaki recognises him as he hold out his hand to Ren and smile smugly at him. We watch in shock as we see Ren grab Chiaki by the neck and pin him again the wall of the stage in front of a gasping crowd. The microphones along the front pick up clearly what the two men say to each other.

"We shall not be working alongside each other, I refuse to work with anyone who believes it is acceptable to lay a hand on a woman. My colleagues and I decline your offer you filthy excuse of a man" not a sounds is made by anyone, it is so quite that I think it is possible to hear the pounding of my heart against my chest.

"She deserved everything she got" Chiaki spits out the crowd gasps at his comment, unsure what to do or say. Ren's hand releases his neck only to pull back and fling his fist in to Chiaki's face hitting so hard in the jaw that he falls to the ground. The crowd rips in to a round of applause as Ren walks off the stage and over to us.

"We're going home, now" we say nothing at all, Yuta squeezes my hand and we all follow Ren out of the establishment and back to the bar.

* * *

><p>"Ren that was AMAZING" shouts Uncle as he pours drinks for everyone.<p>

"I couldn't have done it better myself" say's Yamato smacking Ren on the back.

"I can't believe our little Price here has such as good right hook" Saeki say's in amazement.

"Daniel is not going to be impressed" Takao laughs, Ren simply shrugs.

"There was no way I was letting him get away with what he did to Vi" I look up and over to Ren who just smiles sweetly at me. I feel Yuta's hand intertwined with mine under the table squeezing it tightly. He hasn't let go since we left, and I really don't want him to.

"What about the production of the drug though? Didn't you need that partnership?" I can't help but be worried that Ren has lost his opportunity.

"No, it's fine we've already had another offer from a rival company, in fact it's much better than the one we were offered so if anything this has worked out for the best" his smile is now a full on beam, he looks so happy bless him like a kid at Christmas.

"Well, thank you" I smile back at him hoping that he can see just how grateful I really I am.

"You're welcome"

"Right guy's but I'm afraid that I will have to love you and leave you, I have an early start in the morning" says Yuta.

"You're always leaving early, You are such an old man now. If I didn't know better I would think you were running off all the time to be with a lady" Yamato teases.

"Well, maybe I am" Yuta says with a wink.

"Huh? What since when?" Uncle questions "I bet it's that actress from the magazine" I flash Yuta a look which say _I told you so _which he just laughs it off.

"Ah now that would be telling" and with that he walked off out the bar.

"I think I'm going to go up, it's been a day full of surprises, think I just want my bed now" I get up and walk over to the back. Uncle grabs me, gives me a big bear hug and kisses the top of my head.

"If you need us were just down here ok?"

"I know. Thank you. Night night" I say, I kiss his cheek and make my way upstairs. As I walk into my room Yuta is already there greeting me with a tight hug and sweet kisses "How the hell did you get here so quickly? I didn't even hear the back door go?"

"Ah well, I have become quite good at this sneaking around bit, especially since you threw me out the window" I can't help but laugh.

"I didn't throw you out the window"

"Well you might as well of" He say's in-between kisses "Do you know what today is?" I smile and nod.

"4 months today"

"I'm impressed you remembered" he say's

"Huh? I'm impressed you remembered, men don't normally remember these things"

"How could I not remember when it's you? You are worth remembering for" damn it he's too cute.

"Thank you for today"

"I didn't do anything" his eyes look into mine and for that moment everything was perfect.

"Yes you did. You made me feel safe. What more could I ask for" I feel his hands find mine and squeeze them tightly. Butterflies fill my stomach at this gesture. He means so much more to me then he knows. That night I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safer and more secure than I had in a while. This man truly is one in a million, and he's mine.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my beauties. Now this little section is going to be done over I think 2-3 different chapters as I think that it will work better that way. A couple of people have mentioned to me about getting our Vi knocked up now for the time being I think she can only cope with one big annoucement at a time hehe, But don't worry...something something will be happening later on down the line, but I just fancy ruffling a few extra feathers with these two before then :D Now the Next section is going to be from Yuta's POV but I just want to know if you fancy that chapter being split in to two sections (Both within the same chapter though) the first bit being about him being told and offered this job or just straight to Vi and him having words? Have a read and let me know what you think THANK YOU! xxxxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Vi what do you have planned tonight?" Uncle looks up at me from his magazine with a look that I'm not too sure about. He's got the look of a man whose going to ask a favour and knowing him, it's not going to be one I'm particularly keen about.<p>

"Er..." before I even have a chance to say anything he interrupts me.

"Oh perfect so you've not got anything planned" I'm going to wipe that snug smile of his face in a minute if he's not careful.

"What? What makes you think that? You didn't give me the chance to answer"

"You hesitated, you always hesitate when you're trying to think of an excuse" there's that I know you so well look. Argh.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" I ask reluctantly.

"How did you know I was going to ask you to do something? Maybe I was going to treat you" I raise my eyebrow _really_ no way was he going to treat me.

"I know you just as well Uncle, You were going to ask a favour" Uncle Holds his hands up to me in defeat gives me his _you got me_ look.

"Ok so here it is. I need you to go on a date for me" _Excuse me?_

"I'm sorry Uncle, but I'm not in to women" he rolls his eyes at me and lets out a little chuckle.

"No, I need you to go on a date with a man for me" Huh? Now this is just getting weird.

"I didn't know you liked men?"

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Stop being silly and just listen" Uncle taps the seat next to him and I go join him just as we hear the door go and Yamato, Saeki and Yuta walk in.

"Evening you two. Why the serious faces?" asks Yuta, he looks so cute today as always.

"Well Vi here has agreed to go on a date for me" as much as he tries to Yuta is unable to hide to look of shock on his face as Uncle makes his announcement to them.

"A date?"

"Yes a date. Don't look so disgusted" Uncle seems to be a little taken back with Yuta and the sharpness of his voice as he questions what he's just said. "She's a single girl, he's a single guy and I need a favour"

"So your pimping out your niece then" interrupts Saeki.

"Well, not really, just...well maybe a little" Uncle shrugs his shoulders and turns back to me.

"Wow, so you won't let us near her, but you'll happily send her out with a man to help you out? And I though Saeki was the sordid one" Yamato looks as Uncle in utter disbelief, in fact we all do.

"Hey, hey it's not quite like that and you know it, I simply need her to keep a client of mine busy for the evening"

"BUSY?" Saeki elbows Yuta in the side trying to stop him from an outburst, although this is a very embarrassing situation I am thoroughly enjoying seeing Yuta get jealous.

"No not like that, you perverts! I have a meeting late tomorrow and we forgot that this client was flying in tonight for a conference with us tomorrow morning. Normally it would be us who takes them out for dinner, but the idiots in my office messed up. So I said that if he was happy with it then my beautiful niece would join him in my place, luckily she has agreed" Yuta looks at me with big puppy dog eyes, why does he have to do that.

"Wait a minute. I haven't even agreed to this yet"

"Pleeeeaasee Violet" Uncles pleads.

"So you're calling me Violet now. You really must be desperate"

"I am please, please please, please help me" oh dear he's actually begging me now.

"Jesus Kuni, don't make yourself look desperate" says Yamato as they all look at him slightly shocked at the worry across his face.

"But I am. I really need her help" I can't take this anymore, argh I give in far too easily.

"Fine" Uncle grabs me and plants a kiss firmly on my cheek.

"Seriously?" we all hear Yuta mutter.

"What is your problem today? You have a face like a smacked arse" snaps Kuni. Yuta just sighs and takes a seat at the bar, I get up and make my way round to the other side getting them all their drinks.

"Sorry, something has just come up with work, it's just a lot to take on board that's all" huh? That's strange he hasn't mentioned anything to me I wonder why?

"What is it? You know you can talk to us about it?" Yamato places a comforting hand on Yuta's back as we look at him with concern.

"I not sure right now is the time to talk about it. Maybe later" Yuta sits there head down running his fingers against the side of the glass deep in thought. Right now I wish the others weren't here so I could talk to him. He's making me worried acting like this, it's so out of character for him, he looks lost.

"Come on mate, just spill you'll feel a lot better once you've said" I can tell that he really doesn't want to as Yamato tries to encourage him to talk.

"Yamato, just drop it" Saeki looks and Uncle and Kuni and just shakes his head.

"You know" Uncle say's after studying Saeki's face and pointing in his direction.

"Look it doesn't matter if I know or not, if he doesn't want to talk about it then he doesn't want to talk about it" Saeki takes a sip of his wine before turning his attention away.

"Do you know what, let's just get this over with, I'm not in the mood to be pestered and if it will shut you up then fine. I've been offered a job in Paris" WHAT? PARIS? No way please tell me that this is some sort of joke that he's decided would be hilarious.

"Good one" I say trying to cut the atmosphere. If this is true then I am going to be really angry that he didn't even think to talk about this with me before Saeki. I can't believe he didn't think that it was important to tell me about something like this. Jerk.

"Not a joke" I turn to look at Saeki who's shaking his head at me. Seriously this isn't a joke? He's really been offered to go to Paris?

"WOW! That's amazing! You're going to go right?" Uncle cheers.

"Of course he is, there is no way Yuta would miss out on an opportunity like this!" Yamato is right, there is no way he would give this up he's been working so hard he deserves this. I just wish he had spoken to me first. Or at least before Saeki so I didn't have to find out like this in front of everyone where I can't say how I really feel. Just tell me it isn't for long please tell me it isn't for long.

"How long for?" Thank you Uncle for asking just at the right time.

"It will be for a year" A YEAR! A WHOLE YEAR! Ok now I am seriously pissed. He really didn't think that he should have talked to me about the potential chance of him going away for a whole year. ARGH. I need to get out of here before I start getting angry in front of everyone.

"Well congratulations Yuta. I'm going to go and start getting ready for later is that ok Uncle?" Yuta looks at me with a broken expression, I know he didn't mean for it to be like this but I can't help but feel hurt about him not being able to tell me first before.

"Yeah of course, see you in a bit. I'll drop you off later" and with that I get out of that room as fast as I can and up to my room. I have no idea what emotion I am feeling right now, whether I'm sad, angry, or even happy for him. What does this mean for us? I don't think I could live without him for a whole year. I feel broken right now


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok so these bits here are just fillers. I decided to do a little bit for when Yuta found out, just it's only a little thing. Vi and Yuta are deffo like to over react it seems, but this to me is just their way of saying Love you with out really commiting to the words themselves :D I'm looking forward to the next chapter when i've finished it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yuta POV - Past<strong>

"What? Are you kidding me? Paris?" I'm sat here with Masaru and Saeki having only been told that a TV company wants me to go over to Paris and film a series for a whole year. A WHOLE YEAR! I can't even think about being away from Violet for two day's let alone for a whole year "Seriously they want me to go to Paris?"

"It really is amazing. Such a fantastic opportunity" Masaru's right I know that but a whole year. I mean it's such a commitment "What's holding you back?"

"It's not a what it's a who" Masaru turns to look at Saeki and gives him a knowing nod, I can't help but run my hands over my face and through my hair as I still struggle to take it all in.

"Ah, so a certain little lady then" I feel Masaru cup my shoulder trying to comfort me, but if anything it's just making me feel even more worried and agitated.

"What am I going to do?"

"You know Vi, she would never hold you back, yes she will probably be not to keen on the idea but she would encourage you to go with all she's got and you know that" Saeki is right, she would but it doesn't make leaving her for a year feel any easier. I love this woman how can I just go?

"Let me ask you this, if you and Vi weren't together, would you go?" I look up at Masaru and nod.

"In a heartbeat"

"Well then there's your answer, you have to go"

* * *

><p><strong>Vi's POV<strong>

As I get ready my head is going a million miles an hour. I am still so angry that he didn't even talk to me or tell me about this, I mean it's a big deal, it's normally something you would talk to about with your girlfriend. The more I think about it the more hurt I become thinking about the fact that he didn't feel like he was able to confined in me. Of course I want him to go and do it, I mean its Paris and it would be amazing for him, I'm just so hurt that he would tell Saeki before me. As I continue with the argument inside my head my phone starts to ring.

Incoming call : Yuta

_Urgh_

"Hello" I answer

"Hey"

"What do you want?" I really can't be bothered to talk right now, shouldn't have answered.

"Have you got a minute to talk? Can you come down?"

"I can talk but I'm not coming down. We can do this over the phone" I say sharply.

"Fine, Look I just want to say sorry for not telling you about this sooner" So now he wants to apologise.

"I don't really have anything to say to you right now, I'm too angry"

"I understand, but I just want you to know that I really wanted to tell you first" he continues.

"Well you didn't and that hurt. You would rather talk about it to Saeki then me, and considering we are a couple it just makes me feel like you don't value this relationship at all, seeing as you can't even talk to me about something so important and life changing for you" right now all I want to do is cry, I've got myself so worked up that I'm going to become a blubbering mess before I know it.

"Hey that's unfair. Of course I value this relationship, you mean more to me then you'll ever know Violet, I was just scared about how you would react"

"I would have reacted far better than I am now" I hear him sigh deeply over the line "Look I have to get ready for this date so I'm going to go"

"What? You're really going to go?" the tone in his voice has really changed, he sounds slightly angry.

"Of course, Uncle has asked me to do it, and it's the least I can do considering everything he's helped me out with" and at the end of the day, it is simply work associated for Uncle.

"The least you could do for me would be to say no!"

"It is simply a dinner, nothing more nothing less, and quite frankly after everything tonight I think it's best for you to keep your opinions to yourself" the two of us are starting to raise our voices now as we both get defensive.

"You are my girlfriend how do you think it make me feel knowing your going out on a date with another man?"

"And you are my boyfriend, how do you think it made me feel hearing that you may be going to Paris for a year in front of everyone, when I can't even talk to you about it? And it's not even a real date!" I am so close to hanging up on him.

"That is completely different! And I am going to Paris"

"Thank you ever so much for letting me know how much you trust me, which obviously you don't. It is simply a dinner, a favour for Uncle end of. And as for Paris, how very mature of you to tell me your going by screaming it down the phone" and with that I hang up. What a knob.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later I make my way back down to the bar, I've finally calmed down and have decided to make myself look even more ravishing then normally. I've curled my hair purely because I know Yuta like's it like this and have opted for a very simple yet sexy little black dress, never fails, also thought it would be a little more business like then most of my other items.<p>

"Wow, you look lovely" say's Saeki as I walk in, Yuta looks at me and I notice him swallow hard

Vi – 1 Yuta – 0

"Yes, very nice. I can't see him complaining at all tonight. Just keep him happy and I promise to get you something nice" Uncle takes my hand and gets me to do a twirl. I feel like a kebab at the moment a piece of meat on a stick.

"So starting to feel a little pimped out Uncle and you don't look to bad yourself" Uncle is dressed smartly in his Suit ready for his meeting, they laugh at my comment all bar Yuta who is just frowning at me "Is something wrong Yuta? Is there something on my dress?" I say as a slowly turn around trying to look. I'm pretty sure I can see him clenching his jaw.

"Nope"

Vi -2 Yuta – 0

That will teach you to play with fire Mr Kajima!

"I'm not pimping you out, just making sure that my back is covered from a grumpy client and promising to buy you something nice" Uncle pauses for a moment "Ok so it does look like I'm pimping you out" I can't help but laugh.

"It's fine. Come on let's go" and with that Uncle and I leave, without me as so much looking at Yuta.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuta's POV<strong>

"We need to go" I whisper over to Saeki

"Huh? Go where, can't we just stay with the other's Takao and Ren have just arrived, the games about to start"

"We're spying" I watch him roll his eyes at me and sigh.

"Seriously, we're going to go and stalk Vi?"

"Yep finish your wine, let's go" he picks up his glass and finished the last mouthful before getting up and following me.

"I hope you know what you're doing" he whispers.

"Hey where you two off to?" Say's Takao "We just got here"

"Just got a message from Masaru, apparently I'm needed at the studio and Saeki has to hand in a draft, we won't be long" wow...I'm getting so good at this thinking on my feet business since being with Violet.

"Ok, then see you in a bit" and with that we're out the door and off.


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok so I hope you like this one, just a little bit of light fun before we go breaking hearts and making you all mad hehe :D Enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you've managed to get me to do this" Saeki and I have just arrived outside the restaurant, where Vi is and the two of us are trying our best to peak through the windows to see if we can see the two of them inside "I swear if we get caught she is going to kill us!"<p>

"She's not going to kill us, she'll be mad but I doubt she'll go that far"

"You're kidding me right. Ok so maybe she won't kill us but there will be some serious castrating going on, and as we all know I am very fond of that part of me and so are many women" I turn to look at Saeki who is protecting himself already.

"She's not here now so get your hand off the damn thing will you" what's he like, seriously.

"Hey, better to be prepared who knows how fast she'll move if she see's us here" how much can one man panic?

"She won't see us, stop worrying will you"

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" the two of us edge closer to the window trying to find her and what's his face.

"I can't see her, are you sure this is the right place?" I ask Saeki.

"Yep definitely the right place, oh look there she is" I look over in the direction where Saeki is pointing and he's right, there she is sitting opposite an actually very handsome man wearing a navy slim fit suit. Urgh. Why couldn't he be some short little dumpy man?

"Wow, he's good looking" I glare at Saeki.

"Not helping" he merely shrugs his shoulders at me and goes back to looking. They look like they're having a good time, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She looks so stunning tonight, argh why did I have to piss her off? Idiot! We continue to watch as we see him move his hand across the table to take hers in his. Just keep calm Yuta, not the time or place to make a scene. "What does he think he's doing" I mumble.

"Don't worry about that, she's about to make the move" The move? What is he talking about?

"Huh? Not giving me a lot of confidence here Saeki" we watch a waitress bring over their dessert as they continue their conversation.

"Not that kind of move, the brush off move. Look at her face. She's smiling but her lips are pursed together, she's feeling uncomfortable, give it a minute and she'll reach for her glass with that hand soon even though the other one is free" and sure enough after about 30 seconds she frees her hand and takes her glass in it, keeping it there throughout their conversation and filling the other one with a fork.

"How the hell did you know that?" I can't help but be amazed at the bloke. Is there anything he can't figure out?

"Look I've told you this before. I write this kind of stuff, the amount of people I have watched and listened to I remember it all. Women are the best fountains of knowledge for my line of work, they share all their secrets with me for a small price" he winks at me with that Saeki smile of his.

"You're disgusting" he just laughs.

"Look if I'm honest I don't think you have anything to worry about, she's already clearly shown signs that she's not interested in him, she is just being polite for Kuni's sake, you know that so stop this before it gets out of hand" although Saeki is talking to me I can't hear what he's saying as I watch Mr Smooth lean over to Violet and tuck her hair behind her ear, and she's...she's giggling. GIGGLING!

"Ah. So that's...different" say's Saeki

"Explain that move to me Saeki" I turn to my friend and although it isn't his fault I can't help but glare at him with all my might.

"I-I hmm"

"Really that's all you've got for me!"

"No wait look?" he point's through the window and we watch Mr Smooth excuse himself from the table for a moment, as soon as he's out of sight we see Violet slump down and put her head in her hands, before slowly thumping her head on the table "So from that I would say she's probably not having the best time"

"Well what the hell was all that before?" Right now I have no idea what to think one minute she's giggling and now she looks like she's loosing the plot.

"Women know how to fake it remember" Saeki gives me a smug grin implying something.

"Hey, I'll have you know she most certainly isn't one for faking" he laughs at my need to defend myself before the two of us return our gaze. Once Mr Smooth returns the two of them finish their drinks before asking for the bill, and as the two of them make their way out of their seats Violet looks over towards the window. Saeki and I duck down as fast we can.

"Do you think she saw us?" asks Saeki.

"I really hope not" we stay where we are and then we hear a slight tap on the window above us, sheepishly we both creep up to look, only to me met with Violets angry gaze "Hi" the two of us mouth as we do a slow awaked wave through the glass.

"She look's mad" Saeki whispers.

"Uh huh" and with that turn turns her back to us quickly and make her way out.

"So what do we do?" I can hear the panic in his voice.

"Run, and fast, if we make it back to the bar then she won't be able to make a scene in front of everyone" he nods and like I said we run.

* * *

><p>Oh my god this man may be handsome but he is so dull, If I have to hear anymore about his three pet cat's I think I might have to slam my head on this table. Who knew the modern man loved felines so much, and to name them after Disney princesses, whatever next? He's got to be gay surely?<p>

"Oh you would just love them, they are so adorable. I know I shouldn't have favourites but I have to admit that little Cinders is, she is just so full of life, the way she bosses the other two Belle and Snow around is so cute" please please please someone help me know. This is that moment in the evening where you wish you had that emergency phone call to rescue you. Just remember to be polite for Uncles sake smile and nod, smile and nod just keep reminding yourself Vi. Even though I know it's just the two of us I can't help but have the strangest feeling that I'm being watch, I give the room a scan and there isn't anyone here who I know, maybe I'm just feeling a little strange being on this date.

What is he doing? Oh dear he's holding my hand, well this isn't awkward at all. How do I get out of this one? I don't want to be rude, just go a long with it and then go for the wine, that move never fails. Why are his hands so sweaty? Gross gross gross! And his hands are abnormally hairy I'm sure he has the hands of a monkey, I can feel his sweaty hand hair stinking to me. Yuck. Remember smile and nod. Right time to free myself, luckily his hand is that sweaty as I can just slide my hand out and retrieve my wine, and oh my I need it. Keep glass in hand at all times, don't let him get another chance, oh desert yay. Nice distraction.

Once we have finished our desert our conversation turns back on to his fricking cats, what's he doing? He starts to lean into me and runs his fingers through my hair tucking it behind my ear...huh?

"Your hair is so beautiful, it's just like Cinders, so blonde and soft" did he...did he just compare my hair to his cats fur? Oh My God! Regardless of my efforts I am unable to hold back a snort of laughter. Oh my, a cat I have the hair of a cat! Well that's it I can't control my girlish giggles.

"You have a beautiful laugh, and your eyes their just like Belles" enough with the cat comparisons, I can't take it anymore. Ooo deep breaths calm down before you start looking crazy "I'll be right back" oh thank goodness, and with that I can't help but run my hands over my face and thump the table with my head just a few times, I need to make sure that this is real and I'm not just dreaming about some crazy cat man. Nope that hurts definitely real.

Once he comes back we ask for the bill and I pay, even though he insisted Kuni has told me that under no circumstances is he to pay and to tell him it is the company treat, luckily he's ok with this and so am I makes it less datie. We get our things together and as I make my way around the table I look over towards the window. Huh? That's strange I swear I could have just seen Yuta and Saeki? No way, they wouldn't do that. Would they? I walk over to the window to double check, as I look through I can clearly see the two of them scrunched up before the ledge looking down at the floor. You have got to be kidding me? I cannot believe them. Without thinking I lightly tap on the glass the two of them stand up slowly and their gaze meets mine with a sheepish hi and a wave. Right now I am so angry I have to leave before I cause a scene. This is not over yet.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys I hop eyou can forgive me for this one! The whole thing does Escalate quite quickly, but it was hard not too. Sorry it's not a long chapter, but I will make up for it I promise xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been? Thought you were just popping out for a bit, why are you so sweaty?" as soon as we make it back through the doors to the bar Takao is already asking questions.<p>

"Is Kuni back yet?" my voice breaks slightly as I try to regain my composure.

"Huh? No why?" asks Yamato.

"Good, not sure how things are going to go" Saeki presses his face against the door of the bar trying to see if he can see Violet making her way here, he turns to face me and shakes his head. Ok phew we have a few safe minutes.

"What have you two done?" we both look over at Yamato who's looking at us with a rather stern expression.

"Er, well nothing really. We might have made a slight detour from where we said we were going"

"What are you both talking about" asks Ren. Ok so now all three of them are looking at the two of us completely confused and waiting for an explanation. What to say? "Stop being so cryptic"

"Wait a minute? Yamato didn't you say Vi was on a date for Kuni tonight?" Uh oh.

"Huh? Yeah why? What's that got to do with anything" Takao turns to us and shakes his head.

"You didn't did you? Please say you didn't" he begins

"Didn't what?" I say trying to deny all knowledge of where he could possibly be going with this

"You went and spied didn't you?"

"Spied? Why would they go and do that?" asked Ren, both he and Yamato are both looking thoroughly confused right now.

"She caught you didn't she?" Takao ignores the others and solely focuses on Saeki and I.

"Yep" say's Saeki.

"Will someone please fill us in?" Yamato shouts above everyone holding his hands out to us for an explanation, but before anything else is said the door fly's open and in storms Violet with a face of thunder, right now all I can think is thank goodness the bar is empty tonight, although I doubt she'll say anything to much in front of everyone.

"You!" she shouts.

"Huh me? What about Saeki?" Saeki punches me in the arm, hey if I'm going down I'm taking him with me.

"Shut up. It has nothing to do with Saeki, There is no way he would have been there tonight if it wasn't for you" as Violets voice get's louder the guys divert their gaze slightly, although I can tell they are listen to every word we're saying.

"Not here, please" I can tell by her tone of voice that it doesn't matter if the others are around or not, she going to say whatever is on her mind.

"Not here? Really? You think I'm going to listen to you right now after what you have just done? You're kidding me right. I don't give a toss that's here right now. What you just did is unacceptable. How dare you spy on me?"

"How is it unacceptable? I worry about you so what if Saeki and I went to make sure you were ok?" the two of us are merely inches away from each other, both raising our voices.

"Don't lie to me! How dare you! I know very well that you were not making sure I was ok. You were making sure that I wasn't being unfaithful. You don't trust me do you? You know you pissed me off earlier about the whole not telling me about Paris thing and you actually thought that I would be that heartless and try to get my own back by fucking about with another man?" from the side of my eye I can see Yamato and Ren's heads snap up at Violets comments and then turn to Takao when they realise that he doesn't seem to be phased by what has just been said.

"Don't be stupid of course I didn't think you would do that, It's not you I don't trust its other men"

"Stop it, just stop it. You didn't even know who he was. You knew it was someone Kuni was doing business with so do you really think my Uncle would make me endure a dinner with someone who wasn't going to be a complete gentleman?"

"Of course not you silly woman" that's going to bite me in the arse later "You went off for dinner with another man after we've had a fight. What do you think it's going to do to me? Especially when you come down dressed like that" I gesture to her dress, even when she's full of rage she's still as beautiful as ever.

"You just aren't getting it. You have made me feel like crap tonight. Seeing you there to me just proves how little trust there must be from you. When I saw that photo of you and that actress I was angry but I listened to you in the end and trusted what you said. You couldn't even do that for me. When I said early that you obviously didn't trust me I didn't actually believe it until now. Until I saw you outside watching me" I'm such an idiot, of course that's what it looks like now. How could I let her think like this, of course I trust her I love her. She means the world to me.

"For god's sake Violet you mean so much to me, I can't help it if it makes me act crazy. The thought of not seeing you for a whole year, not knowing what's going to happen whilst I'm away it's driving me mad, it's making me act like an possessive idiot. I can't help it if I love you!" as the words slip of my tongue the two of us freeze, as do the others I'm sure. What do I say now? Do I try to take it back? Do I act as though it didn't happen? I have a sickening feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I am about to lose the most wonderful women in the world and all because I have been stupid enough to let my fat gob run away from me.

"Well" Violet is he first to speak and I can't help but hold my breath "At least it will be easier for you to go to Paris now" I watch her as she turns to walk away, I manage to grab hold of her hand and hold her back.

"Violet, what do you mean?" my heart is thumping so hard right now that I feel sick.

"You know what I mean Yuta. There was meant to be no falling in love. I told you no falling in love" I finally get her to look me in the eye, and I wish I hadn't. They are red and blood shot from where she is holding back her tears and it's breaking my heart, I can fill my eyes filling up as my heartbreaks.

"Please, please don't, just don't do this" my voice is breaking and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep strong for.

"It's done. Nothing more to say on the matter. You will go to Paris and I will stay here, a clean break for us both" and with that she forces her hand out of mine and walks off up stairs.

For a moment I stand there completely shocked at what has just happened, I can't believe in the space of minutes I have managed to lose the most important person to me. Sadness is replaced by anger for a brief moment as I feel my fist collide with the door frame.

"Hey, hey mate calm down" I feel Yamato's hands on my shoulders and I can't keep it in anymore the tears begin to fall and I can't stop them. It feels like a dream, everything that has just happened tonight feels like a dream.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello lovelies! So sorry about my slight delay with update been a crazy few days :D Now this is only a short one and the next few I have a feeling will be too as I start to write them up and edit but this is only because they are little fillers. I have slight writers block trying to get them to flow to where I need them to be, so my updates might slow a little, but I'm planning to not let that happen hopefully. If you have any ideas for little fillers then plese suggest, I always love suggestions. I just need to fill out about 3-4 months timescale wise but don't worry I wont drag it I promise I'm tooooo eger to get to where I want to be so please hit me wit your ideas, remember though Yuta isn't around for the moment but he wil be returning, I'd like to get some more bonding between Yamato and Ren with Vi like shes had with Saeki and Takao if that help's your little muses :D :D :D LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been a week since Yuta and I split up in a not so quite manor and 5 day's since he left for Paris, luckily the guys have been quite and kept it to themselves. Uncle won't stop asking me what's wrong and there's only so much longer I can play the '<em>Sick' <em>card before he forces me to a Dr so I've decided to man up and get out of bed tomorrow. One more day to wallow in self pity curled up in the foetal position, with quite outbursts of sobs_, I seem to have cut it down now to 3 teary moments and one giant melt down compared to the uncontrollable mess I was at the beginning of the week_, _think my tears are finally starting to dry up. _I'm just so upset with how everything happened, and devastated that I did that to Yuta and especially in front of the others, it was so cruel. I can't help but think about him and how he is, I hope so much that his time in Paris has started well.

I know I know I'm the idiot here, I shouldn't have let it bother me so much that he told me he loved me I should have just accepted it, but knowing that he was in love made me panic, I know that knowing how he felt would just fill me with an overwhelming sense to want to love him back and I can't. I couldn't take it again if things were to deteriorate between us, I don't think I could have survived. As I feel myself snuggle back down amongst the sheets I hear a soft tapping at the door.

"Vi" I hear a quiet voice call out "Vi, I'm coming in ok?" I grunt a response.

"Hey...how you feeling today?" I roll over when I realise its Takao and peak over the top of my duvet showing only my red puffy eyes. "Oh Vi" he walks over kick off his shoes and snuggles in with me wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Sorry" I muffle as I let out my quite sobs.

"Hey, don't say sorry, I just wanted to check up on you. We miss you you know? Plus Kuni is driving us mad thinking your ill, he's getting ready to drag you to the Dr's" I let out a mousy laugh between the tears before finally making eye contact with him "Hey, there you are. So how are you really?"

"Fine"

"Oi what did I say?" I sigh in defeat.

"Crap. I'm crap_. _I just wish that none of that night had happened, but it did and I can't change it" I feel him bring me in close again and give me another squeeze.

"You know that he could take you back in a heartbeat"

"No, that's not what I want. I told you and I told him. I'm not falling in love again and he already did, it's not fair to him to keep it going when I can't give him what he wants" I hear him sigh in to my hair "Did he get there safely?" I can't help but ask.

"Yes, he did"

"Good"

"You coming down at all today?" his hand softy strokes my hair and I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"Not today. Tomorrow though. I promise" I say nestling into him.

"Ok, if you don't then Yamato has already threatened to drag you down himself" Takao's soft laugh has me smiling as I imagine Yamato's threat.

"Takao?"

"Don't worry. They won't say anything" I breathe a sigh of relief as I relax in further into Takao's arms.

"Thank you for everything, thank you for being here"

"Don't be silly you don't have to thank me, you're like the little sister I never had, of course I'm going to be here" the two of us lie there peacefully in silence before Takao say's something "Vi?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"Don't get angry but, you know how you say you don't want to fall in love again?" he begins.

"Yes"

"Well, I think you already had" neither one of us says anything, but I can feel my heart thumping in my chest. What do I say to that? I'm not in love, I wouldn't let myself fall in love, I know I wouldn't. It's not possible at all. Is it?


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok so a change of plan, my muse decided to be helpful for a moment and I have changed my plan a little bit, So here is the next chapter. I moved things around so skipped a couple of months and now have ideas for the next section of the story, I hope you don't think I'm jumping about to much, but I think you'll approve what I have up my sleeve for Violet and the Guy's and of course Yuta. Well two chapters for you this evening so I hope it makes up for the lack of them other the past couple of days :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

* * *

><p>Ok, so it had been three months just since Yuta left and I hadn't heard anything from him, I can't deny that I wasn't hurt. Of course I was, but then I guess it was for the best it would have only made it harder for the two of us especially him and that would just be unkind. It's the evening and I'm in my room flicking through my wardrobe, Masaru has asked me to attend a wedding with him on the weekend and asked for the company, I'm a sucker for a wedding so of course I said yes. As I stand back and inspect the 5 dresses I have hanging up around my room I hear the murmur of voices outside of my door.<p>

"Yes" I say to the guys as I open the door to see them all huddled outside.

"Hey, can we come in?" asks Yamato. I stand to the side and let them make their way in and make themselves comfortable.

"Where's Uncle?" I ask as I notice we're one down.

"He's just popped out, which is why we're here, making the most of it" say's Takao. Something seems off with them all. There looking shifty if I do say so myself.

"What's up? Something isn't right. Why are you all here?" to my surprise Ren is the one who speaks.

"Why won't you talk to him?" his eyes look sad and pleading.

"Huh? Who? Who won't I talk to?" I frown in confusion. They can't possibly be talking about Yuta I haven't heard from him.

"Yuta" Says Saeki.

"Yuta?" Ok so he was talking about Yuta.

"Yes Yuta. He's been e-mailing you over the past few months and you haven't replied to one he's sent you" e-mails? My expression must have said it all as Takao sighs in realisation.

"You haven't got them have you?" I shake my head at his question. Of course I haven't got them, I couldn't be that cruel and ignore them if he had sent them.

"No, I haven't had anything come through" Ren walk's over to my laptop and turns it on before point at it and gesturing for me to sit down and check.

"He said he's been sending them to you over the past two or three months and just wished you would answer one" Say's Yamato.

I walk over to the computer and sign on to my e-mails, and I'm right, there is nothing there. Not one e-mail from Yuta, I point to the screen so the guys can see.

"See, nothing" Yamato walks over and leans over my shoulder, he does a few little clicks and there they are, a handful of e-mails addressed to me.

_From: Yuta Kajima_

_From: Yuta Kajima_

_From: Yuta Kajima_

_From: Yuta Kajima_

_From: Yuta Kajima_

_From: Yuta Kajima_

_From: Yuta Kajima_

"They went to your junk mail" Yamato's eyes meet mine a soft expression upon his face "Read them"

I turn to the others and they all nod and I begin to open them and read.

* * *

><p><em>From: Yuta Kajima<em>

_Subject: I wish_

_Date: Thu, 24/09, 08:35_

_Morning Vi,_

_I hope you take the time to read this e-mail and don't delete it before please. I'm here safe and sound the only thing missing is knowing you will be there for me when I get back. I wish with everything I have, that I could have kept my mouth shut that night. I am so sorry for all the trouble that I caused._

_I can't help but think that if only I had been man enough to shut up and stay away then none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have lost you._

_I wish I could say it wasn't true what I said but I can't lie to you. I meant those words and know that those feelings will still be here when I next see you._

_I love you Violet and I always will. I'm not going to stop saying it._

_Love Yuta xxx_

* * *

><p><em>From: Yuta Kajima<em>

_Subject: Every Day_

_Date: Fri 02/10, 07:30_

_Hi,_

_Things are going well here apart from missing you so terribly much. Kuni say's you had been ill for a little while but seem to be doing much better now. I'm glad, yet sad that I wasn't there to take care of you. I hate seeing you unwell._

_I am finding myself missing you more and more each day, my heart aches just thinking about you. I hope that when I return back to Japan we can at least be friends again. I would hate to lose you completely over this, you mean too much to me._

_Please write back it would be lovely to hear from you._

_I love you._

_Love Yuta xxx_

* * *

><p><em>From: Yuta Kajima<em>

_Subject: Please_

_Date: Mon 05/10, 07:55_

_Violet,_

_I am finding it so hard not hearing from you. I know we didn't leave things on the best terms but please, please just speak to me I don't care that you don't feel the same way I just don't want to lose you. Please._

_I sound like a desperate man, and in all honestly I am. Being this far away from you and not knowing what is going through your head is enough to drive me crazy._

_I just need to know that you are ok._

_I love you._

_Love Yuta xxx_

* * *

><p><em>From: Yuta Kajima<em>

_Subject: Struggling_

_Date: Sun 27/10, 22:45_

_I am trying my hardest to stop sending these, but I am struggling. I am struggling being with out you. I am struggling not hearing from you, I am struggling not hearing your voice, I am struggling not seeing you and your beautiful smile, I am simply struggling._

_I am counting down the days till I next see you so that I can try everything in my power to make things right between us, whether that is romantically or simply as friends, either way I will be happy as long as I still have you as part of my life._

_I love you._

_Love Yuta xxx_

* * *

><p><em>From: Yuta Kajima<em>

_Subject: I love you_

_Date: Weds 04/11, 20:12_

_I love you_

_Love Yuta xxx_

* * *

><p><em>From: Yuta Kajima<em>

_Subject: Miss you_

_Date: Sat 14/11, 22:03_

_Hey, I was talking to Masaru today, he said he bumped into you yesterday, said you looked well, mentioned that you have been helping Ren out a lot recently with some of his paper work, can't help but feel a little jealous that he gets to spend time with you when you won't even reply to my e-mails. I miss you so much Violet and it's only been 2 months since I last saw you. I don't know how I'm going to make it till next year._

_I love you_

_Love Yuta xxx_

_From: Yuta Kajima_

* * *

><p><em>Subject: Coming Home!<em>

_Date: Wed 18/11, 07:19_

_Violet,_

_I'll be back at the beginning of December sometime luckily they have allowed me three days off so that I can catch with everyone just before Christmas, which also means that I hope that you will please please please agree to at least speak to me if it is only for a minute or 2. I just want to make things right with us. Not to necessarily fix things but just too at least repair our friendship a little. I need you as my friend I can't lose you. Please._

_I'll see you soon I hope._

_I love you and always will._

_Love Yuta xxx_

* * *

><p>By the time I have finished the last message I can barely read it through the tears that are filling my eyes and I am left speechless.<p>

"You need to talk to him Vi, when he's back and comes looking for you, you need to talk to him" I turn to face Takao and all I can do is nod.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry about the short chapter today, and I know it's not that interesting but I's gotta set da scene! :D Ekk, I'm getting excited about what's in store for these guys :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Right you can only stand out here for so long, just man up and go inside will you, she might not even be in there so go on...so still haven't moved ok then this is going to take longer than I thought. If she's still angry she's still angry there's nothing you can do about that FACT, however once she see you she might start warming up...maybe? This is getting ridiculous just go inside damn it, just count to three and then open that door. <em>

"One, Two, Nope nope can't do it" I have been standing outside Long Island arguing with myself for the past fifteen minutes trying to get the balls to walk in and speak to Violet. Ok so I don't know for certain if she's in there and then if she is I'm not going to necessarily be able to talk to her if Kuni is around...I really haven't thought this through. If I do get to see her what am I even going to say? Right come on just man up will you try again. As I begin to give myself a mental pep talk someone opens the door and I can't help but jump back in panic.

"Jesus mate calm down, it's just me. You know we can see you from inside standing here. She's not here your safe...come in" I look back at Yamato's face unable to say anything only able to flash him a half arsed smile as I walk in to the bar.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in, didn't know you were back" shout's Kuni with a big goofy grin planted on his face, that's a good sign at least the guys haven't said anything to him, I'm still alive and standing just about.

"Yeah I've got a couple of days off to go to a friends wedding today"

"Well that would explain why you're so dressed up for us" Saeki really does know how to calm me down, humour will always work for me "and here was me thinking you were making an effort"

"Saeki let's not lie this is for you as well" I jest back.

"You know how to make a man feel special Yuta" he playfully holds his hand over his heart before jumping up and giving a hug "Good to see you"

"And you how is everyone?"

"Yeah not bad, nothing much has really happened, apart from Ren's work load picking up again, but you already knew that" Takao say's as he hands me a beer, damn it does feel good to be back.

"Of course, so how is it all going Ren? I hear you're close to starting production of your drug?" I say as I take my seat up at the bar.

"Yeah, starts on Monday, still can't believe it's finally happening" Ren says with a beaming smile. He looks so proud and he should be.

"That's amazing. So where's Takao I was hoping to catch him?" really what I want to say is where's Violet.

"He's been called in to work again so not here but said he would try to pop in tomorrow if you're still about?" Kuni answers as he refills everyone's glasses.

"And Vi is with Masaru today, actually she's gone with him to the wedding" I look over at Saeki and my heart is racing. Why has she gone with Masaru? He didn't tell me he was taking her.

"Oh, so are they?" I try to ask in the most tactful way, which I'm pretty sure I have failed.

"No, they aren't, and don't ask her, she might hit you if you take the mick" my gaze meet's Kuni as the others begin to snigger. I guess I've missed something.

"Kuni here did the wrong thing by interrogating Vi about it, seeing as they have been spending some time together. It resulted in a thump not to shy of a very delicate area" Saeki and Ren burst in to fits of girlish giggles as Yamato fills me in and even I can't hold back the laughter, though I can't help but wonder why they have been spending time together. Masaru hasn't said anything to me, jealously doesn't suit you Yuta.

"It's not funny. It really hurt. She's got a very good arm for someone so small. But I have to admit the two of them do make a nice couple" No they don't Kuni I find myself saying inside. They do not make a _nice _couple. We make a nice couple. We should be together. Oh my if they could hear what I was thinking right now I think they would slap me, hell I would slap me.

"Any way...how long you back for again?" thanks Ren, subject nicely changed.

"I only have three days off, so yesterday was travelling, today the wedding and then have to head back off tomorrow late afternoon"

"That's a shame, you going to be back again during the year?" Yamato continues.

"No I doubt it, it's going really well over there, was hard enough to get these days off" just as I finish off my sentence we hear the door open.

"Uncle Can you chuck me my key's quickly please I left them behind the...flumpy pah meh" as Violet walks in our eyes meet. Wow. She looks so beautiful; I can't take my eyes off her. She's wearing her hair curly, I love it when it's like that and a stunning royal blue dress which clings to all her curves in the right places.

"Flumpy pah men? What the hell? You been drinking already Vi" she clears her throat and breaks away from my gaze to look over at Kuni.

"Oh huh, hmm...what?"

"What is wrong with you? " Kuni continues. I know the other three are watching us like hawks and frankly I don't care. How bad would it be if I just walked over to her and grabbed her? Probably bad.

"Keys, please on bar, chuck" Kuni picks up her keys and throws them to her before she turns to head back out.

"Hey, at least day hi to Yuta" she freezes and quickly turns round again.

"Hi" and with that she's gone.

"Does anyone have any idea what was wrong with her? I think she's starting to lose the plot"

"Nope" they all say in unison. Well that's not suspicious at all is it guys.


	36. Chapter 36

**I am so sorry that I havn't posted as quickly as I normally do, like I mentioned before it has been crazy this end, but it's starting to calm down now so hopefully I can start posting again as often as I was :D I hope you enjoy this one it's longer then they have been to make up for the waiting :D We have Vi's POV and Masarus and a little bit of Yuta tooo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

I can't believe he's back, I knew he was coming back for a few day's but I thought at least the guys would have prepared me for it so that I wouldn't get a shock like that. '_Flumpy pah men'_ what the hell was that? I mean that was just ridiculous unable to form even a sentence at the sight of him, I don't even know what to say to myself other than IDIOT! Couldn't have thought of something quick and witty nope? Blithering idiot is the way to go apparently. URGH! I also can't believe how quickly I am able to move when I put my mind to it, that was some speedy running away I did back there and at least in a minute I will be safely in the taxi with Masaru and can forget about Yuta until tomorrow when no doubt he will come looking for me for that chat. Masaru is already in the taxi waiting when I get to him and jump in.

"What the hell happened to you?" great, the running obviously hasn't done me any favours.

"Huh? Oh nothing" I say trying to brush him off and look through my bag to find my make up to fix any imperfections.

"Whatever I know when you're lying. Plus you look like you've been running, your curls are crazy" seriously how the hell does he know me so well? We haven't been that close for long. Right now I'm not sure if I want to talk about it with him, I can't help but feel a little annoyed that he didn't even warn me that Yuta was coming back this weekend. I mean they are best friends and partners of course he would have known when he was coming back. Oh stop faffing about it Vi just ask him, no need to drive yourself mad thinking about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I turn to look at Masaru.

"Huh? Tell you about what?" hmm. He look's confused. Maybe he didn't know Yuta would be back today. I'll just say Yuta's name and see how he reacts, if he's confused then he didn't know if he looks shifty we are having words.

"Yuta" oh that little sly bleeder, he did know he was coming back today, just look at him squirm in his seat.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he says. No way Mr are you getting away with it.

"I know when you're lying to Mr" he clears his throat and sighs in defeat.

"I didn't want you to worry about it. I didn't want you to sit around waiting in panic about when he might drop by, as you know he wants to see you so desperately" he's right I guess I would have been panicking and worry about when he would drop by if he would and then worry about it if he didn't "you knew he was coming sometime this month before Christmas and we could tell you were worrying about it, to tell you when would just make you worry even more" He lets out a sigh as he finishes telling me.

"You all knew and not one of you told me?" I do understand why they did it but I can't believe no one told me, not even a little slip up.

"Yes apart from Kuni, no one told him of course, we didn't want him to question why you were the only one who didn't know" I nod at him, unable to say anything "Right enough of this, lets dwell on it later, right now we are going to a wedding with an open bar" he smiles mischievously at me.

"Oh no, I told you I'm not drinking with you ever again, it's too dangerous and doesn't end well for my head or stomach the next morning" I wave my hands at him dismissing his idea as he laughs like a naughty school boy being told off.

"Don't be silly of course you are" a smirk appears across his mouth as I roll my eyes in defeat. Let's be honest I've just seen Yuta, my emotions are everywhere...we will be drinking...and hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Masaru's POV<strong>

Where the hell is he? He should have been here ages ago, he's missed the ceremony and the dinner. He better be turning up I swear, me and the guys have worked hard on this plan. I scan the room once more as Vi and I sit up at the bar finishing off our drinks, my heart feels like it's in my throat, this is either going to go very well or very very badly and I'm the one that's going to get the brunt of it if the shit hits the fan.

"What's wrong with you? You seem a little on edge" I look over to Vi who's frowning at me.

"Nothing really, that guy over there keeps looking at me. I think he thinks' I bat for the other side. He keeps winking at me" I point to a random man who has his back to us over on the other side of the hall. Please pull off this lie for your own sake Masaru. I hear her snort with laughter...that's a good sign.

"Haha. Really? Well you do keep looking about, I wouldn't be surprised if he thought you were checking him out" Yes! Pulled it off.

"I'm people watching that's all and anyway I don't look gay do I? and I'm hear sitting with a beautiful lady that should be enough of an indication"

"Hmmm" cheeky cow I nudge her arm in disapproval and she laughs "Shameless flatterer Masaru. Right I'll be back in a minute, just popping off to the little ladies room"

"Thanks for sharing"

"You're welcome" she smiles as she hops off her stool and makes her way over to the other side of the room. I check my phone for what is probably the two hundredth time, still nothing. What is he playing at? Then I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Something troubling you?" Thank god I think as I recognise the voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yuta looks slightly shocked at my outburst. I guess discreet isn't really my forte.

"I got called in to the agency to talk about how things were going, I ended up being stuck there longer then I thought. Anyway I should be grumpy with you not the other way round" what does he mean by that?

"Why would you be grumpy with me? I haven't done anything" He raises his eyebrow at me as if to say 'come on'

"So you didn't think it was a good idea to tell me that you had asked my ex girlfriend to join you at a wedding?" oh right. Yeah maybe we should have included him in on this too...slight back fire there.

"Ah"

"Yes Ah!" he say's

"About that, I asked her for you" so now he looks thoroughly confused.

"Me? How does that help me?"

"I thought the two of you being here would give you the chance to talk without her being able to run away or hide" I watch for a moment as he ponders over what I have said.

"What's you plan then" I knew he would be up for it.

"You disappear again and then when she comes back I'll ask her to dance, after we've been dancing a little, come over and ask to cut in. She won't be able to escape straight away and hopefully she'll listen to you for a moment" I watch him ponder over it.

"Ok, I hope this works otherwise I will be hurting you a little bit" I laugh at his response and then gesture to him to disappear for a moment just as he leaves I see her starting to make her way over again.

"Sorry I took so long, another drink?" right this is the moment.

"How about a dance instead?" her eyes light up and she nods her head.

"That would be lovely, it's been ages since I've danced" I take her by the hand and we slowly glide over to the dance floor, at this moment in time I grateful that the couple have gone for a tradition wedding band, dancing the waltz is far easier to talk through then disco music. I don't think Yuta trying to win back her heart during the YMCA or the Birdy song would have the same effect.

"You Masaru are a wonderful dancer" Vi say's to me as we glide over the dance floor.

"Why thank you, my mother insisted I go to ballroom lessons, in fact Yuta and I both used to go" I feel her tense up a little at the sound of his name. Please let this plan work.

"Don't mention him tonight please, I just want to forget for now"

"Well that may be a little harder to do then you think" she look's confused as I say this and right on cue...

"May I cut in" Yuta's voice comes from behind and she turns quickly to meet his gaze.

"Of course" and with that I drift away quickly so that she can't refuse...the stubborn woman better listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Violets POV<strong>

His hand snakes around my waist as the other finds my hand before I even have a second to think about running away, and before I know it we a waltzing around the dance floor. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach as he hold me close, the warmth of his body against mine making my pulse quicken. No Violet! Stop thinking like that, not the time or the place, you are not going back there, you can't give him what he wants remember. But look at those eyes staring right back at me filled with more emotion then I ever thought possible. No! Snap out of it!

"Did you get my e-mails?" right now I am unable to say anything, I can't trust my voice at all not to crack or to say another bout of stupid gibberish so all I do is nod. There is no point lying to him. The pain in his eyes as I tell him I did is unbearably so I have to look away "Look at me please" I look at him and he pulls me closer. I can't believe I had almost forgotten how wonderful it feels to be in his arms "Why didn't you reply if you got them?" come on you have to say something Violet. I take a deep breath.

"I didn't get them till the other week, I didn't know you had sent them till the guy's said" he listens to every word I say without interrupting "and when I did notice them I didn't know what to say without causing more pain" we slide long the dance floor to the music not daring to break away from each other's gaze.

"Ok, I accept that. Can I ask a question?" I nod, I can't deny him a question when I have been ignoring him "Will you see me tomorrow please? I really want to talk about this properly"

"Ok" it's the least I can do after the way things ended.

"Violet?" he barely whispers.

"Yes?"

"Have you missed me? Have you missed me as much as I have missed you?" I can feel my eye's burning with hot tears as I see the pain and heartbreak in his.

"Yuta, please not here"

"Violet, I need you to know that I meant everything I said in those e-mails, and I especially meant what I said to you that night" he say's

"Yuta" my voice his pleading him to stop, I can't do this here.

"I love you, and frankly I don't care if you don't love me, but I have to tell you again that I love you so much, I don't care if you don't love me but I love you" I can't take it anymore and I break away from him, tears falling down my face as I walk off and look for Masaru. I catch him over by the bar and head straight over.

"I have to go, I'm sorry" I say quickly. All I see and hear is a look of disappointment and a sigh of defeat as I turn and make my way out of there as quickly as possible. I don't even look back to see if Yuta is following.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuta's POV<strong>

"Take it it didn't go quite to plan?" Masaru say's to me as I rejoin him at the bar.

"Not quite" I slump in the seat next to him and pinch his drink.

"Are you really giving up?" Masaru questions as he places a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

"You need to get your arse over to hers now and get her to listen properly" he's right. I don't care right now I have nothing to lose if I don't try. I look at him and he give me a nod as if to say go. And that's what I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Violets POV<strong>

What a crappy end to what started out as a wonderful night, luckily I managed to avoid the guy's down stairs, the bar is quite busy tonight and was able to sneak in the back without them hearing, really don't fancy having to explain why I'm back already and puffy eyes. Why did he have to start saying those things? He's too kind and caring and understanding for his own good, I don't want to hurt him but that seems to be all I am doing at the moment. I wonder around my room pacing back and forth trying to figure it all out in my head, I don't want to hurt him anymore but it's going to keep happening, my heart aches for him, for his touch, for his kisses, just to be held in his arms, but to give in to those would be unfair on him. He loves me and this is something that I can't give back, no matter how much I find my heart saying otherwise. I didn't realise it myself until the other day when I read those e-mails and could feel the raw emotion that was flowing out of them and then when I remember what Takao said that day, maybe he's right. No Violet, No! You cannot let yourself fall in love, You will NOT fall in love again. It will always end in heart ache.

_Knock Knock_

A soft rap at my door brings me back to reality, I'm really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now, I guess my sneaking in wasn't as unnoticed as I thought.

"Uncle if that's you I'm not in the mood I just want to go to sleep ok" I shout though.

_Knock Knock_

I can't even be bothered to argue right now. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Yuta?" I have to admit I wasn't expecting to see him there at all.

"I...Oh Fuck it" and with that he marches through my door slamming it shut and pulling me in to a kiss so deep and full of raw passion that my knees go weak beneath me as he holds me tight.

Our hands glide over each other frantically and our kisses become messy and graceless our tongues dancing with each other as our need grows stronger, my fingers run through is hair griping him and pulling him closer to me so that I can feel his whole body pressed against me. His large strong arms wrap around me and hoist me up my thighs wrap around his waist as he turns us and presses our bodies again the wall. My dress rides up towards my waist and my hands grab at his belt frantically as the extreme heat and want felt within my core began to drive me mad. Freeing him quickly his hands then pull my kickers to the side and his rock hard throbbing member thrusts inside me causing me to let out a uncontrollable moan of sheer pleasure. The two of us so full of desire unable to control our bodies at all that we reach our peaks within minutes, fully stated and lost for breath we remain against the wall panting into each other's necks our bodies and clothes dampened with sweat.

"Fuck" I hear him whisper into my ear in a state of aroused shock. He lifts his head and seeks my gaze, our eyes falling on each other's as he tries to regain our breath. Staying as we are he tightens his grip around me and carry's me over towards the bed before showering me with kisses. I break away for a moment.

"Yuta" he stops for a moment to listen "This doesn't change anything"

"I know, just let me have this night, just let us have one last night" I nod and the two of us spend the rest of the evening and early hours worshiping each other like we once did.


	37. Chapter 37

**I know I know it's not the best one, but it is just a little filler, almost didn't have it in here, but I felt like we hadn't had any teasing for a little bit :D Hope you like it. I think a few of you will like the next chapter after this one :D:D:D:D:D!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violets POV<strong>

I wake up the next morning and find myself reaching out amongst the covers for Yuta only to be greeted by cold sheets and a sense of disappointment; I force my eyes open and give the room as scan to see if he is still here at all, nope. Pulling the covers up and over my head I can't make up my mind about what these feelings that I have are, regret maybe? No I don't think so last night was amazing, I can't believe I forgot how amazing it felt to be wrapped up in Yuta's arms and to have him between my legs...focus Violet! No day dreaming. Right the guy's said something about breakfast today, best get up and dressed then before they come searching for me.

I head on down to the bar only to be greeted by the sound of all their voices bellowing throughout the building, I freeze for a moment as I hear Yuta's voice travel through, ok so he's here...of course he would be they are is best friends and having seen him for months, and by the sounds of it Masaru is here too...Yay! (_feel the sarcasm)_ Right deep breaths and just walk out head held high no one will know anything just don't say anything stupid again.

"Morning" I say casually as I stroll on through. There are a few smirks upon faces and sly grins...am I missing something here?

"Good night last night Vi? Masaru?" Yamato begins as his gaze flashes between the two of us his voice laced with accusation.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's not my doing" Masaru say's flashing me a knowing smile. What am I missing here?

"What's going on?" I ask, I notice Yuta drift his gaze to the other side of the room. Hmm.

"Nice little marks you got here" Saeki say's with a wink. Marks where? I begin to check my clothes.

"Not your clothes" joins in Uncle. I look around at them all grinning like idiots, before I notice Takao raise his eyebrows at me and tap the side of his neck. No! He didn't. I quickly grab my little mirror out of my bag and have a look.

"NO!" I cry out as I notice there on my neck are two fairly large love bites. Bastard.

"That's bruising you know"

"Thanks Ren" I say as rolling my eyes.

"So then, if it wasn't Masaru then who was it?" began Uncle with the questions.

"I guess you got on quite well with our friend then" interrupts Yuta. I could kill him right now. That cheeky smile right now is not as cute as it normally is.

"I guess she did, the little minx" Masaru looks smug, someone needs to wipe that look of his face. Of course he knows who it is.

"Well it certainly looks like you had a good time last night honey" if Saeki doesn't stop winking at me I'm going to slap that pretty face of his.

"Well at least this might put her in a better mood now" I thump Uncle in the arm.

"Seriously? No need" I say as he rubs his arm and laughs.

"What you've been so grumpy the past few months, maybe this is what you needed" I cannot believe my Uncle is saying this.

"Uncle! Stop! Look are we going for food or not?" Change the subject quickly.

"Worked up and appetite have you?" Say's Yamato as Saeki gives him an approving nod.

"Oh my, please let just go" I beg.

"Vi quickly help me check the order out back and then we are good to go" Uncle say's as he makes his way out to the back as I follow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuta's POV<strong>

Just as Violet and Kuni make their way out of the room I suddenly feel all eyes on me and I'm almost certain they all have smirks upon their face.

"Yes?" I say as I lift my head to be greeted with in fact the smirks I had predicted.

"So...it went well last night?" Masaru say's giving me a playful nudge.

"So are you two?" questions Takao.

"No" I reply.

"But you two..." begins Saeki as I try to hide my guilty smile and the redness that I am sure has graced my cheeks.

"Talked" I answer quickly before he finishes.

"Did you talk into her neck by any chance?" Say's Yamato encouraging the others even more.

"Talking nibbling, there practically the same thing"

"Masaru you are just as bad as Saeki you know that" Ren say's

"Thank you Ren" at least someone isn't completely perverted.

"I wasn't defending you I was merely stating a fact. You certainly did make a mess of her neck" Ren smirks.

"Ok let's drop it now" I plead.

"Ok, ok. But seriously what happened? Quick before they come back" say's Takao.

"Nothing much, I told her how I felt, got shot down and that was that"

"Yeah but that was at the wedding, what happened when I sent you after her?" why will Masaru and the others not drop it.

"Fine, we had one last night, that was all. I left before she woke up. Didn't want it to be awkward or her to think I wasn't listening to what she had been saying" there I said it.

"Why is she being so damn stubborn" say's Takao with his voice slightly raised.

"Hey calm down mate" said Yamato as he give's Takao a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"She's just being such a...what's the word?"

"Woman?" answers Ren.

"Yes a woman. A stubborn woman" continues Takao waving his hands in frustration.

"Look, there is nothing that can be done, so let's just move on. New chapter ok" I try to change the subject, as much as I wish there was something that I could do to change the way she feels there isn't. There is no point on us dwelling on the subject, for now I just have to let her go. Maybe when I come back I'll be able to win her heart back? Well I can always wish.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

* * *

><p><strong>Takaos POV<strong>

"Something isn't right" I whisper to Saeki as the two of us sit at the bar that evening.

"What do you mean?" he said as he looks at me confused leaning in to hear what I have to say.

"With Vi, something is off with her, I can't quite put my finger on it, but the last couple of weeks she's been...different"

"What are you on about? She's fine you nutter" he can say that all he likes, but I just know something isn't right.

"I'm not saying she's not fine, I'm saying something is different with her. I don't know she seems snappier then normal and haven't you noticed that she's always saying how tired she feels, her shifts are no different to what they have been" I place my finger on my lip and ponder as the two of us watch her working.

"What!? Why the hell are you staring at me?" She demands.

"We weren't staring just looking around. Don't be so touchy" Vi glared at Saeki before rolling her eyes and stropping off to the other side of the bar to continue serving.

"Vi, can you take this food over to those two over there please?" asks Kuni as he hands her two plates.

"What is this it smell's disgusting" she paused for a moment before Kuni grabs the plates back off her as he recognises the face that she's wearing.

"Bathroom now! Don't you dare throw up in here" and with that we watch Vi run out of the bar and into the direction of the toilets "What the hell has gotten in to her, that's the third time today, seventh time this week. She must be coming down with something" says Kuni as he walks away and other to the couple with their food and retreating out back once more.

"Well, that was strange" Saeki say's as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Did Kuni just say that that's the third time today she's done that?" I turn my attention away from the bathroom door and back to Saeki a little confused as I try to figure something out.

"Yeah, she's been iffy all week, normally it's only...when she smells...certain things" Saeki suddenly looks like his mind is going a million miles an hour and he thinks about what he's just said so does mine as we begin putting things together "You said she's been tired and snappy for a while now?" he asks me.

"Yeah, for about two weeks now" I answer.

"So that would be what six weeks since Yuta left?" everything starts coming together very quickly in my mind, her snappiness, her tiredness, nausea at certain smells, the fact that I thought there was something different about her "You don't think she's?"

"Pregnant?" I finish

"It would make sense" the two of us shuffle closer together so that Kuni doesn't over hear us "I mean what else could be the reason?"

"Do you think she knows?" he shakes his head

"No way. She would have said something to at least one of us by now"

"How can someone not know? I mean surely she's noticed she's missed a certain something?" I question as I look back over to the bathroom to make sure she's not on her way back over.

"Not if she's stressed, I mean non of us really know how hard she's taken things with regards to Yuta, who knows maybe it's bothered her more than she's letting on. If that's that case then I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't notice her monthly friend hadn't visit"

"Why be so crude" I say as I slap him round the back of the head "So do we say anything to her?"

"I think if we're going to suggest the idea to her we need to be prepared" Saeki say's with raised eyebrows.

"What? What are you suggesting?" please don't make us go out to get a pregnancy test.

"We need to go and get a test for her" damn it

"Seriously...?" I look at him with pleading eyes.

"Yes"

"But won't it look strange two blokes going in to buy a pregnancy test?" I question.

"Nah, any way who cares? Come on lets go. If were quick enough we can make it back before Kuni closes"

* * *

><p><strong>Violets POV<strong>

Once again it's just me left at the bar after closing tiding up, I swear Uncle thinks that just because I live upstairs it's ok for me to finish up most nights the cheeky git. I finish up collecting all the dirty glasses when I hear the door go.

"Sorry we're closed now" I shout out.

"It's only us" I look up to be greeted by Takao and Saeki.

"What are you guys doing here? Thought you left a while ago?" they look over at me shuffling about on their spot, why do they look so nervous? "What's wrong?"

"Well we were just wondering how you were feeling after earlier? Kuni said you had been a little ill this week" say's Saeki.

"Oh I'm fine, think it's just a little stress, you know struggling to get a job and that" not to mention that I am of course missing Yuta like a crazy woman, this is not a time to think about that Vi.

"Look just give it to her will you?" mumbles Takao in to Saeki's ear and gives him a shove forwards.

"Give me what? What has got into you two? And you still haven't answered my question about why are you guys here at this time?" I'm starting to lose my patience now.

"Please don't get angry at us" seriously what have they done?

"Fine just get on with it" I huff.

"We think you might need this" I watch Saeki as he slowly holds out a small bag to me "Take it please" I reach out and take the bag from him and open it gradually...seriously!

"A pregnancy test!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I can't help it but before I know it my voice is raised and I'm shouting.

"You said you wouldn't get angry" Takao panics as the two of them edge away.

"Angry this isn't angry this is furious" I say through gritted teeth "Why the hell you would get one of these for me?"

"Because, you have been snappy, tired, you have been sensitive to smells and have been throwing up. All these point to that" Takao continues as he point to the box that I am now holding in my hand.

"When was your last period?" asks Saeki. I can't believe he is asking me such as personal question.

"I'm not pregnant I know I'm not, and I'm going to do this test just to prove to you that I am indeed not pregnant" off I storm to the bathroom to make my point. Pregnant I can't believe them!

* * *

><p><strong>Takaos POV<strong>

"How long do you think she'll be?" Saeki asks me.

"I don't know, shouldn't be long though the test said it only takes three minutes, she's been in there ten" the two of us wait in silence both unsure about what we should be feeling right now and then we here her.

"No, no, no, no!" she walks out of the bathroom white as a sheet and over to us holding the test firmly in her hand "No...no...I...I" she mutters as her eyes widen and a look of panic flashes across her face...oh dear.

"Pregnant?" Saeki says with concern. She simply nods still in complete shock her eyes locking with ours before she unexpectedly burst in to tears.

"What am I going to do?" she managed to say in-between sobs. I walk over to her and wrap my arms firmly around her encasing her close into my chest.

"Hey, hey it's going to be ok, I promise you have us here until Yuta is back" say's Saeki.

"He..he...can't..know" Saeki and I share a look of confusion between us.

"Why Vi? He needs to know" I reply back to her.

"No...he'll come back from...Paris...I want him to...finish his...work there...please don't tell him" Saeki and I sigh at her request. We understand why she doesn't want to tell him, she's right in what she's saying. If he was to find out he would drop everything to come back to her and the baby.

"You know he wouldn't care about having to come back" Saeki whispers to her stroking her hair away from her face as she comes out of our embrace.

"I know...but I wouldn't...be able to ...forgive myself...if...I was the reason...he didn't finish his dream" her eyes are red and puffy from the sheer force of which her tears have been flowing.

"Ok we won't say anything, we promise" we both sigh unsure about how we feel about keeping this from one of our dearest friends, but what can we do. We want him to follow his dream just as much as she does, the least we can do is make sure we look after the two of them for him whilst he's away.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, next bit for you. This one is a little waffley but needed them all discover Vi's pregnancy. This is how I compeletly think they would react, in the game they are all so caring for her that I think it would only be natural that they would do everything that they could for her. Other then that Kuni really is special :D How he hasn't clocked on yet it beyond me...have a feeling that when he finds out the truth he's going to be cursing himself slighlty! Any let me know what you think please! I love reviews so a few words of encouragment are always welcome! Also what do you think baby is little girl or little boy? we will be finding out! :D XXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm pregnant bloody pregnant! How, how could I even let this happen? I mean I know how it happened but we have always always been careful...oh no...that night...that last night. Oh crap. What the hell do I do? I can't tell Yuta not at least until he comes home, which still isn't for another six and a half months and by then well...I'm going to be the size of a small house. I know he's going to be upset about me keeping this from him but I can't have him running back and losing out on his amazing opportunity in Paris, and I'm trying to be as hopeful as possible that he will be able to forgive me when the day he finds out happens. Then we have another major problem, how the hell do I tell the rest of the guys? Especially Uncle? He's going to want to know who's the father and what do I say then '<em>Oh don't worry Uncle it's only one of your best friends no big deal'<em> I can see that going down so well. But then again that fatal morning Yuta and Masaru did mention me getting along with one of their friends so that could be a good cover up. At least for now Takao and Saeki have promised to keep quiet until I'm ready to tell the others, though I don't think I'll ever be ready even when I find myself in labour.

"Vi? You ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine sorry Takao just thinking"

"About Titch?" I furrow my eyebrows at him questioning what he's said.

"Titch?"

"Well we can't keep calling it IT, they need a name" he looks so serious as he explains.

"Why titch then?" to be fair it is quite cute.

"I'm not sure, but it seems right"

"Titch it is then" I find his words so sweet and comforting; he's always been a sensitive sweetheart.

"Have you thought about how you're going to tell Kuni? And have you arranged a midwife appointment?"

"Alright dad, what's with all the questions?" I ask him.

"Hey if I don't ask, you'll stay in denial and keep denying it even as you start to gain a bump" he has his lawyer face on as he speaks, making me realise how serious he is.

"Your right. I'll do it first thing tomorrow" I feel like I've been told off.

"No need, I've already done it for you. Your booking in appointment is next Thursday at ten thirty"

"You booked it already? I can't believe you did that" right now I am really shocked, he is far to organised for his own good.

"Let's face it, even though you said you would do it tomorrow, we both know there would have been another excuse" I find myself pouting at his response...I guess he's right.

"Ok, thank you" I say reluctantly.

"And don't worry I have the morning off so you don't have to go on your own" my eye fill with tears at his thoughtful gesture and can't help but lean over the bar and embrace him in a tight hug giving him a firm kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you"

"Hey don't be silly. I can only imagine how scared you must be. There's no way I would let you go through it on your own" this guy is far too sweet "still can't believe your pregnant Vi"

"You and me both" we hear the door open and turn to see Saeki.

"Hello Honey and how are you and Titch?" I flash a look between Takao and Saeki.

"Did you two choose the nickname together" I find myself laughing at the two of them as they nod "You weirdo's"

"Hey enough with the weirdo's, you shouldn't talk about Titch's favourite Uncle like that" say's Saeki.

"What makes you the favourite?" asks Takao.

"Look at me, of course I'm going to be the favourite" he replies gesturing to himself as though he's showing off his best assets.

"Really you guys are fighting over top spot already?" I can't believe these two, what are they like? There is no doubt that Titch is going to be well and truly spoilt by their Uncles that's for sure.

* * *

><p>Weeks seem to have dragged by, Takao as promised came along with me to my first appointment and held my hand which I am so grateful for, it was simply just a confirmation and a few blood tests, but there was no doubt about it there is a bun in this oven. The two of them have kept their promise and not said a word about Titch in front of anyone but the three of us. As far as I am aware everything is ok but we won't find out for another 15 minutes as Takao, Saeki and I wait in the waiting room before my first scan. We must look like the strangest bunch the three of us sitting here, they both insisted on coming saying it wouldn't be fair if one could go and not the other, frankly I didn't get a say in the matter so here we are.<p>

"Vi...they've called you" Takao's voice brings me out of my day dream and the three of us rise and make our way over to the private room.

"Ok if you would like to lie down on the bed for me, raise your top and lower your trousers slightly for me, make sure we can get a nice look at baby" the sonographer tucks in a sheet of paper towelling to my trousers to keep then free from gel "Ok this might be a little cold" she continues as she places a generous around of clear gel on my stomach "Ready to see baby?" I nod my heart racing a million miles an hour, excited yet nervous. Hoping and wondering that everything is ok.

She begins to trace the wand over my stomach with a firm pressure, the three of us staring up at the scene with intense eyes waiting with baited breath. Then we see it, as the sonographer hovers over one particular spot and focuses in, there on the screen clear as day is my baby. My tiny little Titch, wiggling about full of beans just like its father.

"You've got a right little mover in there already" the sonographer say's kindly "I'm just going to take a few measurements for your notes but as far as I can see here, everything looks perfect. Baby looks very happy and there's a good strong heartbeat going" the three of us sit in awe at the little one bouncing who is happily oblivious to our eyes. "Would you like some photos to take with you?" she asks.

"Yes please" my voice cracks slightly as I reply overwhelmed with joy and love that I didn't even think was possible.

"How about daddy? Would you like one?" she say's as her gaze drifts between Takao and Saeki trying to figure out who in fact daddy was.

"Daddy is away, but I'm sure the doting Uncles would love one if possible" she smiles sweetly at me and then at the guys.

"Of course, it's nice to see how well they are looking after you whilst daddy is away, how could I refuse" the guy's look proud as punch as she complements them, Saeki being Saeki gives her a cheeky wink causing the woman to blush profusely and giggle like a school girl.

"You ok?" I hear Takao whisper in my ear as he wipes a stray tear away that I didn't even know was falling.

"Yeah, I'm just overwhelmed, I didn't realise I could love something this much already" They both smile at me with soft kind eyes and Saeki reaches over and give my hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing" Saeki say's as we make our way out of the maternity unit and down the corridors towards the car park staring down proudly at his photo "Titch obviously like me the best"<p>

"How is that even possible? What would give you that impression for starters Titch is only about 5cm long and hasn't even met you yet?" argues Takao.

"Hey they waved to me, I could tell they liked the sound of my voice" boasts Saeki as Takao rolls his eyes.  
>"That's not even possible you barely spoke to words, all you did was wink and flirt with the lady in there"<p>

"Now now boys, none of this please. Titch will love you both equally" I hold my hands up towards them as we walk on through another set of doors. Just as we enter through the doors we here someone call out to us.

"Vi? Saeki? Takao? What the hell are you guys doing here?" as we all look up our eye's meet Yamato's and Ren's gaze. Crap! We all freeze in our spot unsure about what to say or do.

"Er...nothing what about you? Why are you two here?" nicely done Takao so eloquent.

"Yamato's dropping me off, I'm having a look at the test results from the drug trial" answers Ren.

"But that still doesn't explain to us where all three of you are here. Saeki what's that?" Yamato's gaze drifts down to the small black and white photo held tightly between his fingers.

"Er..hmm...it's..."None of us are able to say anything and Saeki's stuttering is only causing more attention. Ren reaches forward and takes the photo from his hands holding out in front of him so that he and Yamato can see it clearly.

"This is a scan photo" their eye's flick up as the words roll of Yamato's tongue and look towards me "Vi, are you...pregnant?" he continues. I nod slowly.

"Yuta?" Ren asks. Again I nod.

"Does he know?" continues Yamato.

"No" finally I am able to say something as I shake my head side to side.

"She doesn't want him to know" interrupts Takao.

"What why? He has every right to know!" Yamato voice rises and you can here slight annoyance in his voice.

"She doesn't want him to give up Paris and his opportunity over there. You know just as well as us that if he found out he would be on the first plane home" say's Saeki.

"But still. To keep it from him?" Ren asks.

"As soon as he returns I promise I will tell him everything but until then, he can't know. He needs to do this, this opportunity means everything to him at the moment" I can hear it in my voice that I am pleading with them.

"Ok" Yamato steps forward and pulls me into his arms and holds me tight for a few moments, then followed by Ren.

"Take it Kuni doesn't know?" says Ren

"No, but I will tell him soon"

* * *

><p>We decided to wait for the others and then head back to the bar all together, filling them in on what has been happening over the past few weeks, trying to devise a plan of how to tell Uncle. Ren and Yamato agreed with saying daddy was '<em>The Guy'<em> from the night of the wedding and then just to say that he wasn't interested. Eventually of course he would find out Yuta was the father but not until Yuta himself knew too.

"Hey, what you all doing here at the same time?" asks Uncle as we walk through the door into the bar to be greeted by him.

"We bumped into each other outside" Saeki say's quickly.

"Ok well now your all here drinks?" he asks happily.

"Not for me I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit feeling rather tired today, have a bit of a headache" I say's trying to get away for a few hours to take in the events of today.

"You sure? Do you need anything?" he continues as I begin to make my way towards the back.

"Oh no, I'm fine I'll probably be back down a little later" I stand there rummaging through my bag looking for my room key, not noticing something fall out of my bag as I pull them out.

"Vi, you dropped something" I turn back to Uncle and freeze. I look at the guys who are all where the same expression of slight panic as Uncle stands there holding Titch's scan picture in his hand. His eye's flick towards the picture, to me and then to the others "Vi? Is there something you want to tell me?" he says it so calmly that I am unsure about what his real reaction is going to be.

"I-I-I...I" I stammer struggling to get anything out.

"Whose? Is it one of you?" he turns sharply towards the guy's sitting and standing around the bar all frozen to their spots. Uncle's face begins to get redder and redder with angry as he tries to work out which one is responsible.

"It's not one of them Uncle" His features soften and turns back to face me.

"Who then?"

"Remember that night of the wedding?" I begin, he nods.

"Masaru and Yuta's friend?"

"Yes" I answer him.

"And is he stepping up?" remember your game face Vi. I shake my head no and Uncle draws me tightly in to his arms. Today I seem to be getting more hugs than ever before.

"The jerk. You've got us though ok?" I breathe a sigh of relief at his reaction. He's taking it far better than we all thought. I clear my throat and go to continue.

"Yuta can't know ok?" I begin.

"Huh, why not? It's his friend who has been the twat. I think he would want to know his friend has been such an arse"

"Kuni, you know as well as we do that Yuta would never forgive himself if he knew his friend behaved that way. Just keep quite ok? It would eat him alive whilst he's away knowing" Say's Takao with this voice of reason.

"Your right. I won't say anything" I breathe a final breath of relief as UnclehHolds on to me for dear life. Wow...this is really happening. I can't believe it. A baby...Yuta's baby.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello all, right this chapter is Pure fluff as will be the next few until the DUM DUM DUM...I know we miss Yuta but I promise he will be back...at some point :) so for the time being until the action starts up again enjoy the fuffy fun :D I love how soppy I have managed to get the guys. Who do you think is right Yamato? or the rest of them? hehe xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

"Vi?"

"Yes Yamato" I look up at him from the drink I'm pouring, to see him sitting there twiddling his thumbs.

"When's your next appointment?" he asks bashfully.

"Tomorrow why? It's just a simple check up though"

"Ok, do you need a lift?"

"Vi, he's upset that he missed the scan and wants to be involved" Yamato flashes Saeki a glare that I'm sure could burn holes through him if it were possible.

"That's so sweet" Yamato's glare softens and I can see the colour rush to his cheeks whilst he tries to look the other way "Well it won't be a scan tomorrow, but your more than welcome to come along, we should be able to hear Titch's heartbeat"

"Really?" He asks his eye's lighting up.

"Hey if he gets to go I want to go too" interrupts Saeki.

"Seriously?" sometimes I really do struggle with how childish these guys can be.

"You can't. You have that meeting tomorrow" says Ren "Can I go though?"

"What has got into you guys? What's with the Mr needy complex you seem to have developed?" They all sit there heads bowed down silently.

"We need to make sure Titch is ok and you of course" Yamato's voice is so gentle I'm almost certain that I haven't heard him ever speak so softly.

"Like I said to you that night Vi, We would never forgive ourselves if something happened to you and especially our little niece or nephew cooking away in there" continues Saeki.

"Yuta, loves you so much that like Kuni he would never forgive us if something was to happen to either of you. Plus we love you too. You're like our little sister" I look up and over towards Yamato listening to every word he says, feeling my eyes fill with tears, _Damn hormones._

"What's wrong?" says Ren as he reaches for my hand across the bar.

"Nothing, you guys are just too good to me. These silly hormones are making me all girly" the three of them get up from their seats and come round the back of the bar to embrace me in a tight hug. Right now I don't know what I would do without them all, there's no way I could do this on my own.

"So can Ren and I come tomorrow?" I let out a snort of laughter.

"Yes you can come"

"So how did it go?" asks Uncle as we talk through the door.

"It went fine everything is as it should be" I answer him as I shrug of my coat and take a seat.

"Fine? It was amazing! It's the most amazing sound ever!" Uncle gives Yamato a questionable look, to be fair I don't blame him, he sounds very unlike himself so much so that I can't help but laugh a little.

"It was pretty amazing" adds Ren.

"Go on play it to him, the midwife let us record some" Yamato say's to Ren. He reaches in to his pocket and retrieves his phone turning up the volume and playing back the recording he had taken of Titch's heartbeat.

"Wow...that is amazing. It's so fast, is it meant to be that fast?" Ask Uncle with a slightly concerned expression.

"It's perfectly normal" I say to him just as the recording finishes.

"Now what did you think it sounded like a horse or a train?"

"Yamato it sounded like a heartbeat what the hell are you talking about train or horse?" Say's Uncle looking at Yamato as though he's talking rubbish.

"People say that if the heartbeat sounds like a horse galloping then it's a girl and if it sounds like a train it's a boy" he says it with such authority that it's almost hard to take him seriously.

"I think girl" says Ren.

"No I think boy, listen to it again...definitely a train" Yamato plays Titch's heart beat again just as the door opens.

"What are you four listening too?" asks Takao as he and Saeki walk in.

"Titch's heartbeat, what you do you think train or horse?" Uncle calls out.

"Train is boy isn't it and horse girl?" say's Saeki.

"How do you even know that?" Uncle look's at Saeki in disbelief.

"I'm not sure, but I'd say girl"

"I'm saying girl too, mainly because I want it to be a girl, it's always been boys in our house hold a girl would be nice to spoil" Takao say's after listening "It's an amazing sound"

"Kuni? Vi? What do you say? Girl or boy?" the two of us ponder about it for a little while.

"Girl, I'm sure of it, it definitely sounds like a horse galloping" Uncle answers.

"I'm saying girl too"

"Am I seriously the only one who thinks boy. Can't wait till we know and I prove you all wrong. Are you going to find out?" Yamato boasts.

"Yeah I think I will, I'm too impatient to wait" in fact I really can't wait till the next scan to know whether we have a little he or she on board I'm far too excited to know.

"Can we come?" asks Uncle.

"Of course, I don't think I would be able to keep you lot away even if I tried, and with that I'll be back in a minute just going to take my stuff up stairs"

* * *

><p><strong>Takao's POV<strong>

"Yamato?"

"Yes, what's up why are you whispering?" he asks me

"Yuta e-mailed me yesterday" I begin.

"Ah, what did he say?"

"He was asking about Vi. I really don't know if I can keep this all quite for so long, I mean I know why we're doing it but he's going to be so angry and upset when he gets back to see the woman he loves with a baby on board. What then? what do we say?" I give the room a quick scan to make sure that the others can't hear us, this isn't something that everyone needs to hear.

"Takao, I get it I really do, but we can't. You just have to tell him the truth minus the baby. Look we have the recording and photos so at least he won't have missed out completely. But Vi really wants' him to finish what he's doing in Paris, she may refuse to acknowledge it but she loves him too which is why she's doing this" he say's leaning in close making sure he keeps his voice down.

"You see it too? That she love him?"

"Of course she does. She wouldn't have acted the way she did if she didn't, we just have to be patient. She will realise soon enough and he will be there waiting. There is no way he will give up on them; he loves her far too much despite what he said about parting ways"

"Your right, I know you are I just hope she realises soon"


	41. Chapter 41

**More fluff for you guy's. I'm thinking about bringing Yuta back in the next one what do you think? too soon? I don't want to drag out the pregnancy to long, Vi will be about 34 week's if I bring him back, I know it would be a big jump but apart from the 12 week scan and 20 week's pregnancy after that really is just boring midwife appointments and hormones :D and experiance I am familiar with :D I am however going to warn you know...there will be a big something happening in the next couple of chapters and I hope you can forgive me for it, the story has almost come to an end I think but we'll see ;D xxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

* * *

><p>It's another Saturday afternoon and the guy's are out practicing for their game next week so I am enjoying the quite morning as I get the bar ready for the day. It's already mid April, time seems to be flying by at the moment and if I'm completely honest with myself I'm not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing. At the speed everything is going it means that September will be here before I know it and we will be meeting Titch <em>but<em> it also means that the day Yuta returns is getting closer and closer as well, and I am really starting to worry about how I am going to be able to explain everything. Then there's the idea of finally having to admit to Uncle that Yuta is in fact Titch's father and that will be a whole new can of worms to open.

I stand back from the window and take in my reflection, my once flat stomach has now finally started to pop out with my newly developing bump, small but definitely noticeable now, no more_ is she? isn't she? _podge. I rest my hand gently and can't help but stroke my growing belly as I feel them flutter away inside. Titch's movements are becoming much stronger but the guy's have yet to feel them yet despite there hands hardly retreating from my stomach and their everlasting patience. The sound of the door brings me out of my day dream.

"Hey" the sound of Masaru's voice causes me to freeze, I have managed to avoid him for the last five weeks, despite the other's knowing I have yet been able to bring myself to tell him. Scared to think what his reaction to not tell Yuta will be. I ignore him and turn my back quickly, hopefully I can make it behind the bar before he notices my bump.

"Hey Vi, what's up with you?" before I even get a chance to make a quick dash I feel his hand encase mine and turn me to face him. There is silence between us as his eyes descend on to my stomach his eyes widen and he takes a large breath as he takes in the sight before him. Unable to focus on anything other than the panic I can feel bubbling inside of me I simply close my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Violet. Look at me" the sound of my name from his lips cause's me to open my eyes once more, it's been a while since he's called me that "Violet, please tell me you've eaten to many pies" despite him trying to make light of the situation I can tell there is hurt in his voice. I shake my head no and notice him swallow hard "How far?"

"20 weeks on Wednesday" his eye's flash down to my bump and then back up to mine.

"Yuta's?"

"Yes"

"Wow" then silence. It could have been mere seconds but the quietness of the bar felt like it lasted hours "He doesn't know does he?"

"No"

"Why?" for the next few minutes I explain to him everything I show him the picture and let him listen to the recording and I let him know why I haven't told Yuta and of course why I hadn't told him. Once I have finished nothing is said and we stand there in silence once more before I feel Masaru's arms wrap round me and pull me in to his chest tightly. "I get it. I understand. I won't say anything I promise" I feel my body relax in to his as he reassures me and let out a breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

"I have an appointment on Thursday, I'll be finding out what Titch is, the others are insisting on coming what's one more if you want to join?" I look at Masaru with hopeful eyes.

"Really?" a large smile creeps across his face at the idea.

"Of course, we can't be leaving an Uncle out now can we?"

"Of course not, but I can already tell you that Titch is going to be a girl"

"Everyone has said that apart from Yamato, he's insisting it's a boy" Masaru laughs.

"That's coming from the man who can't even win Rock, Paper, Scissors. He hasn't got a clue"

* * *

><p>Thursday comes around fast and before I know it the seven of us are rammed in to the room, I can't blame the staff from looking at us so strangely we do look like a very odd bunch. God know what kind of messed up family this is.<p>

"Thank you for letting them all in" I say to the sonographer "I know you don't normally let this many people in"

"It's no problem, they look like they wouldn't have taken no anyway if I had said it" she smiles "An excited bunch of Uncles, it's nice"

She helps settle me on to the bed and prepares me like last time, the room is so quite with the guy's being on their best behaviour waiting patiently like a bunch of school boys on a school trip. I notice the sonographer laughing quietly under her breath at them and I don't blame her it is quite the sight. She brings the wand up and over my stomach moving it around a little until she finds what she is looking for, and there on the screen like before is little Titch although this time, he or she has done some serious growing. The sound of awe coming from the guy's has both members of staff any I chuckling again at the soppy gits.

"Wow, it really is amazing" I hear Yamato muttering under his breath, who knew he could be so soft, the others nod their heads in agreement as they take in the image before them. The sonographer call's out the measurements as she takes them to the other staff member and takes her time checking everything making sure that little Titch is growing just as they should be taking photos of their hands and feet as well as their profile for me. Who knew you could be so amazed by someone you haven't even met yet?

"Everything looks perfect. Baby is very happy and healthy having a nice little sleep in there, luckily we're not as bouncy as last time might have taken a little longer to get everything we needed otherwise. I've printed a few copies of the photos for little ones fan club for you, is there anything else you would like to know? any questions?" she asks

"Would it be possible to find out what baby is?" she smiles kindly.

"Of course, now what does everyone think?" she asks the guy's.

"Girl!" a loud unison of voices call out making it sound as though they are shouting and then a single voice from Yamato saying.

"Boy" she laughs again at them and seeks out what she is looking for.

"Well...looks like you wrong I'm afraid" she say's to Yamato.

"Damn it" he say's "I was sure I was right"

"Hey Yamato, fancy a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors?" asks Masaru, much to the other's delight. Yamato roll's his eyes and mutters something under his breath.

"A girl...I'm having a girl" at that moment in time I could tell who was happier or more excited out of everyone. Who knew this little lady could cause so much happiness for so many people.


	42. Chapter 42

**Please forgive me for leaving it like this! The next chapter is going to be rather intense so going to give you a little warning in advance! But on another note YUTAS BACK! xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42 <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Violet's POV<strong>

"Why does it have to be so hot?" it's the end of July and Masaru has decided to drag me out to the shops for baby supplies, 34 weeks pregnant woman and heat wave are not the best combination, I am almost certain every part of me is chaffing right now, even parts of my body that I didn't know existed.

"Look, we've got you the last few bits you need now so how about we head back to the bar and you can rest?"

"That's the best idea you've had all day" I say happily.

"Look, if we hadn't been dragging your pregnant arse out shopping you would still be no where ready now, at least now you can sit back relax and countdown" he was right if it hadn't been for their constant nagging I probably wouldn't be anywhere near prepared, and with regards to counting down I think at this moment in time I'm counting down the day's till Yuta returns rather than Ticth's arrival. Last time we heard he would be coming back in two weeks and since finding that out, my nerves have been anything other than erratic.

"Masaru? Have you heard anymore?" I wait with baited breath.

"No, as far as I know nothing has changed since last time, two weeks and he should be back" he wraps his arm around my shoulder and pull me in close "Look don't worry about it. It's going to be fine. Everything between you two will be fine I promise you that" I hope he's right. The closer and closer we get to my due date and to Yuta's return I can' help but panic about whether or not I have made the right decision.

"I just can't help but worry"

"I understand that but right now you need to believe me ok" I nod at him as I feel his grip tighten around my shoulder as we continue the rest of our short journey quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Takao's POV<strong>

"Anyone got hold of Masaru or Vi yet?" I ask as I pace the bar trying to reach them once more.

"No, it's ringing but no answer" replies Ren.

"Same" say Yamato and Saeki.

"Look don't panic too much, I'm sure they're on their way back now and we can tell them the news" I feel Yamato's hand firmly clasp my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"I know, but his flight got in an hour ago what if he comes straight here before we get a chance to warn her. He's going to have the shock of his life"

"We know, but if that happens then we will just have to deal with it then, all we can be grateful for right now is that Kuni isn't around today and stuck in the office" I guess Yamato has a point things could be far worse and with that the door flings open and in strolls Masaru and Vi.

"Oh thank god your back, he's driving us mad" say's Saeki as he walks over to Vi helping her to take a seat.

"Why what's happened?" asks Masaru as he stands next to Vi protectively his arm still around her shoulders.

"Hello little lady. Remember me I'm Saeki your favourite Uncle" the sounds of Saeki's talking to Vi's stomach distracts me from my train of thought for a moment.

"Saeki! Look why haven't either of you been answering your phones? We've been trying to get hold of you for ages" the two of them pull out their phones.

"23 missed calls, Jesus what's so important?" asks Vi who seems a little alarmed.

"Yuta is back. His plane landed about an hour ago, he called us as soon as he got off" as Vi hears the news the colour drains from her face and we can all see that her breathing has become slightly erratic.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. It's ok, it's going to be ok" Say's Saeki as he rubs her bump lovingly.

"He's right, it's going to be fine" adds Masaru as he places a comforting kiss upon her temple.

"What's going to be fine?" we all turn to the door to hear an all too familiar voice.

"Yuta!" I shout alarmed.

"What's going on?" we all sit in silence unable to speak or unsure what to say as we watch his eyes dart between us and then firmly settle on the sight of Saeki with his hand firmly upon Vi's growing belly and Masaru's arm protectively around her shoulders. His face pails and hurt and confusion flash over his eyes "What's going on?" he say's again with a little more authority, the loud bellowing of his voice scares Vi and he lets out a little squeak.

"Hey, it's ok" comforts Masaru as he places another comforting kiss upon her temple.

"Are you kidding me? You two? You obviously didn't wait around long at all after I had gone before you jumped into bed together did you?" His voice is laced with venom the cool composure of his face being more threatening than if it was to contort in to rage.

"Yuta, calm down" Ren's gentle voice cuts in through the thick tension.

"Calm down are you kidding me! These two get together and no one tells me and to top it all off, they're having a baby!" I can't help but wince at the volume of his voice.

"Yuta" Vi stands up freeing herself from Masaru's protective grip and attempts to approach Yuta.

"No! Stay away from me! How could you! You know how much I love you I told you that wouldn't change and yet here you are with one of my best friends pregnant. How fricking easy are you Violet!" there are tears in his eyes as he tries to keep in control. This wasn't how he was supposed to find out.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that Yuta. How dare you" Yamato's say's in a firm voice, staring at Yuta with intense eye's.

"I can't do this. I've got to go" Yuta turns quickly and heads towards the door.

"Yuta, please just listen" we all watch with baited breath as Yuta stops at the sounds of Vi's voice "Masaru and I are not together, this baby isn't his. It's yours" his shoulders fall and he stays routed to his spot in silence.

"How far?" his voice is barely a whisper.

"34 weeks about seven and a half months" nothing is said for a moment before he swings open the door and slams it behind him, the sound of Vi's sobs break the silence of the room.

"I'll go after him" say's Masaru following Yuta quickly out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Violets POV<strong>

I can't believe that happened. That wasn't supposed to happen like that he wasn't supposed to find out like that, to just walk into it unprepared. I have been running what happened through my head for the past 3 hours, unable to quite believe that it is in fact really what happened. I've been up in my room ever since, not quite sure I want to talk to anyone right now, haven't heard from Masaru he and Yuta aren't answering anyone's calls and all we've been able to do is sit around and wait, and I couldn't stand doing that down stairs in the bar they know where I am if they need me.

Knock Knock

Right on cue as always.

"It's open" I shout out from my bed.

"Hey" I look up to see Ren walking on in.

"Hey Ren. Any news?" he shakes his head no and I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Kuni was asking for you. Wondering when you were coming down?"

"Oh, well I guess I can't hide up here the whole time. I may as well come down now" I jump up and pop my shoes back on before following Ren down the stairs.

"You know it's not your fault what happened today?" Say's Ren softly.

"I know but I can't help but think it is, maybe I should have just been honest from the beginning?"

"You did what you thought was right and we all agreed, it's just as much our fault if we're blaming" he takes my hand in his and give me a comforting squeeze as he leads me through into the bar.

"There you are!" shouts Kuni as I walk through and join the others.

"Here I am" I try to say in my happiest voice "What's going on? Why do you request my presence? Any important news?" I flash my eye's quickly to the other's to see if they've hear anything and there straight expressions confirm that they haven't.

"Well, if you class Yuta as being back then yes there is news! He landed today according to Takao, but not sure when he'll be popping in" I try my best to not react to the sound of Yuta's name.

"Wow, that's great. I'll be back in a minute just popping to the toilet. Titch is playing havoc on my bladder" I make a quick excuse to get out of there as soon as I can before I feel the tears fall from my face.

I close the door firmly behind me and take a few deep breaths, just calm down Vi don't get yourself so worked up. Everything will be fine in the end, I spend a few minutes in there trying to calm myself down, my heart feels like it is going a million mile an hour this is ridiculous standing in here on my own panicking isn't going to achieve anything. As I push myself away from the sink I suddenly feel very light headed and dizzy and find myself reaching out to the sink for stability, then I feel something. I feel something warm running down my leg, I freeze in sheer panic before I am able to look down and notice a significant amount of blood running down between my legs. I don't remember screaming but I must have as the door burst open and I see Yamato standing there with Kuni, the colour drains from their face as much as it has from mine, before I feel Yamato sweep me up in his arms.

"Kuni get your car now!" he shouts as Uncle nods and runs in the direction of the door "Ren, get Vi's bag from upstairs, Takao go and get your car now we won't all be able to fit in one, Saeki call Yuta and Masaru now. Tell them to go straight to the hospital" I can't stop shaking in Yamato's arms as he carry's me across the bar my heart is in my throat and the intense thumping of it actually causing so much pain. "Vi try not to worry, we'll going to get you to the hospital as fast as we can ok"


	43. Chapter 43

**All I'm going to say is FORGIVE ME! this is a subject very close to my heart, but I just hope you forgive me for it. xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Masaru's POV<strong>

"Why didn't you tell me? In fact how could you not! She's seven and a half months pregnant with my baby and not one of you thought it would be a good idea to tell me!" we're back at Yuta's flat where he has decided that he wants to wear a nice straight line right through his carpet.

"Look mate, it was her choice. She didn't want you to give up Paris she knew how much it meant to you"

"I would have given that up in a heartbeat to be here for them doesn't she know that? Don't you guys know that?"

"Of course she knew that, that's why she wouldn't let you do it. Come on you know how stubborn she is do you really think we had any say in this?" I watch him run his hands through his hair in frustration both of us ignoring the constant sound of our phones beeping away.

We have been back here at Yuta's for about three hours, the first hour was spent in total silence as I just watched Yuta stare at the wall in shock unable to move from his position or even mumble any sort of words. The second hour was a little more progress as he did finally retreat from his comatose state and began wondering around the flat aimlessly mumbling words of which made no sense. Now the final hour has been somewhat of a break through although his voice is raised and aggressive at least he is stringing sentences together and making sense. I'm not quite sure how much he has decided to listen to on my part but anything is better than nothing in my opinion.

"I just, I just I wish I could make sense of this all" his eye's suddenly flash with panic "Does Kuni know?"

"No, Kuni doesn't know. He thinks the father is our '_friend'_ from the night of the wedding" he nods as he remembers that morning "Just so you know, she does want you to be around if you want"

"Of course I want. I love the damn woman, whether or not she loves me I love her, and there is no way I could ever turn my back on my own baby. Just right now all I am feeling is anger. I can't be around her until I get my head around this properly"

"I understand and you need to know that she will be more than happy to talk to you when you are ready ok" he nods and focus's his attention on to his task of wearing out the carpet. My phone once again going off.

"Just answer the damn thing, I can't take its unbearable beeping and ringing anymore" I pull out my phone to finally check it. Seven messages and seventeen missed calls nine of which have been from Ren in the last fifteen minutes, I call him back right away.

"Hey Ren, what's up? Yeah I'm with him now. WHAT? SHIT! Of course of course yeah we're on our way see you there ok?" and with that I hang up, the colour has drained from my face and my breathing is slightly panicked.

"What's wrong? You ok?" asks Yuta.

"No, it's Vi something's happened. Apparently something isn't right with Titch" I try my best to tell him without my voice breaking.

"Titch?"

"The baby. Something is wrong with the baby" and with that Yuta grabs my arm and drags us out of his flat and straight into the first taxi we find.

* * *

><p><strong>Takao's POV<strong>

Silence fills the room as the midwife finish's telling us what has happened, none of us able to move from our spot frozen in despair. The sound of the clock ticking seems louder than before, the sound of everyone's breathing is producing a irritating continuous wheezing that I'm sure is going to drive me mad. I just can't believe it.

"I'm so sorry, but there isn't anything we can do" the midwife say's as Kuni holds on to Vi's hand pulling her into his chest tightly.

"Are you sure? Are you sure?" he repeats.

"I am very sorry, but yes I'm sure, sadly baby doesn't have a heartbeat" I feel my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach "I'll give you a few moments before come back to start the induction ok" we watch in silence as Vi simply nods not saying a word at all. Unable to comprehend what has happened fully not one of us speaks a word.

"Violet!" we hear come through the doors alerting us to the arrival of Yuta as Masaru, Kuni jumps and get's up from his position in a way which looks like he's about to fill them in with what has happened. But before he gets the chance Yuta rushes over to the side of Vi's bed and pulls her into his chest, no one say's anything as we watch the scene play out before us. He backs away slightly and cups her face in his hands resting his forehead again hers staring deeply into her eyes.

"Is everything ok? Is the baby ok?" we all close our eyes as our hearts break and we hear her tell him the news.

"No, no their not" and with that she breaks, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I'm here, ok I'm here. I'm so sorry I left earlier I'm so sorry I haven't been around, I love you Violet" Yuta places a gentle kiss onto her lips as his own tears start to wet his cheeks.

"I love you too, I'm sorry for being so stubborn, I love you so much" she whispers so quietly we are just about able to hear. Yutas arms wrap around her tightly and pull her into him, the two of them cry quietly into each other's arms.

"Don't be sorry, I understand" he whispers back.

"YOU!" the sound of Kuni's voice booming in the room makes us jump "YOU ARE THE FATHER!?"

"Kuni, not now" Yamato say's placing a firm hand on him and escorting him out the room before things get too out of hand, the rest of us follow as the midwife re-enters the room ensuring us that she will let us know when we can go back in. As we all spill into the waiting room the tension is so thick it really could be cut with a knife.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? GETTING MY NEICE PREGNANT AND THEN LEAVING HER ON HER OWN!" the sound of Kuni's voice travels through the corridors.

"Kuni, calm down. It wasn't like that" say's Saeki.

"You knew didn't you?" the silence throughout is enough to answer his question.

"I didn't leave her, I didn't know" begins Yuta.

"You didn't know?" says Kuni through gritted teeth.

"You know he didn't Kuni, Vi told you not to say anything" say's Yamato.

"If anyone should be angry right now it should be me" begins Yuta with tears in his eyes "The woman I love is in there pregnant and not one of you told me. I have known for all of five hours that I'm going to be a father and now it has been taken away from me. I have missed out on everything in the lead up to this point, appointments, scans, hearing its heartbeat feeling it kick. Everything. I haven't been here for either of them and I wish I had been, I wish I had been here the whole way through. I know what you guy's and she did was for me but right now nothing is more important to me then that woman in there, fuck Paris, I would have come back in a heartbeat and not regretted it at all" sobs Yuta tear's falling down his face.

"She" the sound of Masaru's voice cuts through the tension.

"What?" asks Yuta

"The baby, the baby is a she. A little girl" he continues.

"Here" say's Saeki as he hands over two photo's of Titch "This one here is twelve weeks, and this one here is twenty" Yuta's fingers graze over the black and white images tracing over every inch as he tries his hardest to get to know his daughter.

"Ren play it to him" Say's Yamato. Ren fumbles around with his phone for a little while until the sound of Titch's heartbeat fill the room.

"This is her heartbeat" he says. Yuta's eye's close as he listens to the beautiful sound of which sounds a galloping horse.

"That's the most amazing sound I've ever heard, thank you" he says quietly once it's finished "What do I do now? I need to be strong for her, but how when I feel like my world is falling apart?" he hides his face in his hands his back leaning against the wall in despair.

"Then just let it fall apart together" Kuni says his voice sounding calmer and gentler then it once was "The two of you will make it through this, just be there for each other. If you need to cry then cry, scream then scream but just make sure that you do it together. You don't have to say anything but being there whether in silence or not will mean more to you both then you realise. But right now don't think about that, think about the memories you need to make in this short space of time ok. Take photos, hand prints, foot prints, a lock of hair if she had any. Hold her and cuddle her and show her as much love as you possibly can in your short time together make her feel safe" Kuni walks over to Yuta and embraces him, he's right. Right now all we can do is make sure we give these two the best memories we can whilst we can of their little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Takao's POV<strong>

It's the early hours of the morning when Yuta and Vi welcome their sleeping princess in to the world, the silence coming from the room is deafening, no crying or whaling just silence. We were there from start to finish not one of us wanting to leave their sides and the midwife kindly allowing us to stay. We look over to Vi cradling their little girl tightly in her arms, staring down at her little face trying to absorb all of her features not wanting to miss one little thing.

"She's beautiful" I say leaning down and kissing Vi upon her head gazing down at the sweet little girl in her arms, she simply looks asleep you wouldn't have known otherwise.

"She looks like her mother" says Yuta arm firmly wrapped around Vi holding the two of them close.

"She has you hair, poor thing" say's Masaru with a sad smile.

"Oi, cheeky git" Yuta replies with a soft sad smile on his face appreciating the little normalcy in Masaru's comment.

"She does though" adds Yamato gently stroking her soft fluff. She has a lovely soft handful of mousey curls that look at little like peach fuzz.

"And you ears, soft and squishy" say's Vi through a teary smile her fingers running over the little ones features.

"I'm sorry little one, ending up with my unruly hair and silly ears" Yuta whispers placing a little kiss on her forehead.

"She's perfect" Ren says.

"Of course she is, she's theirs" adds Saeki.

"Have you thought about a name for her?" asks Kuni.

"No, I hadn't. You?" Vi say's as she turns to Yuta and asks, he shakes his head no.

"Do you mind if I make a suggestion?"

"What is it Masaru?"

"How about Anju? It means '_My angel'_ or '_The one who lives in my heart'_"

"Anju" Vi say's testing it out "It's perfect" she continues trying to fight back the tears "What do you think Yuta?"

"I don't think we could find anything else more perfect"

We spend the rest of our time in the hospital trying our best to make as many memories with Anju as we can, taking photo after photo for Vi and Yuta, taking her footprints, handprints and a small lock of her hair. They bath her and dress her and we all cuddle her as much as we can. Taking in as much of her as we can, trying to memorise every inch of her and her little face every line in her hand every toe every finger before it would be time for us to leave.

All we could do was try our best to make this little amount of time the most perfect as possible. Who knew one little baby could have such an impact on our lives.


	44. Chapter 44

**I am soooo sorry about the long delay since my last post, that has been far far too long for me. It's been crazy this end, havnt had the chance to get on to the laptop for a while. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's just a little filler after the last one, couldn't just jump away from what had happened so quickly. Hope you are able to forgive me for putting them through that, stillbirth is a subject that is very close to my heart after I lost my son during labour 3 years ago. But don't worry after this one we go back to happy fluff I promise! I think there is somewhere between 3-4 more chapters until the end of this story. **

**One of my love reviewers has asked me if I would consider doing a story for Ren and I would love to, I need to re play his story when I get a chance it is one I LOVE so will obviously be happy to do so, just trying to think of a plot and some ideas for it, so I'll work on that for you, although pppplllleeeaasssseeee feel free to PM me any ideas that you have about what you would like in the story I will be more then happy to have a looksie and work with them :D When I get a chance I will be updating that Saeki's affair story and doing the finaly chapter of Yamato pregnancy one. Anyway enough from me and please don't forget to review! LOVE YOU! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been six months now since we said goodnight to our little lady and not a day goes by where the lot of us don't think about her and how perfect she was or always will be. They have been the hardest six months of our life especially for Yuta and I, we have barely spent a day apart since then, Masaru and he arranged with their manager and agent to have an undisclosed amount of time off until Yuta was fully ready to go back to work and concentrate on upcoming opportunities for them.<p>

I have finally been able to let him in to my heart, seeing him there on the day little Anju was born the love, pain and heartbreak in his eye's I knew at that moment that I had been ridiculous. How could I have been so blind to him and how he had been feeling towards me? I was an idiot for behaving the way I did and right now I have been so very very lucky to have someone who is so understanding. I have no idea what I have done to deserve someone so wonderful. I cheated myself out of a whole year of being in love with a man who truly loves me more than words are able to say and I was a fool for doing so.

The two of us have been inseparable since that day. Luckily Uncle despite his slight outburst has been nothing but supportive. I believe he knows Yuta and I mean the world to each other and for us to come out of the other side of what we have been through stronger than ever has shown him just how serious we are about each other, this isn't some fling. We are two halves of one whole there's no question about it.

If you had told me that two years ago what I was to experience there is no way I would have believed you. There is no way I would have believed that I would have let my heart open to love once more, have had a beautiful baby girl and meet six new wonderful friends that I would find myself lost without if there were not in my life and a boyfriend who is my everything. Without any of them I would not be who I was now, there would be no way I would have made it to the other side of this heartbreaking journey.

To mark the six months since her birth we have decided tonight to release lanterns in to the sky with messages written to her hoping that she will see just how much we love her and how much we think of her every second of everyday. As we walk down on to the beech the air is crisp in the early spring evening, it is calm and tranquil and the sounds of the soft waves crashing on to the shore are comforting.

We say very little as we light our lanterns and watch them glide up in to the night sky dancing along in the gentle breeze in comfortable silence watching them rise up into the heavens.

"I hope she likes them" I say quietly.

"Of course she will" say's Uncle as placing a loving kiss on my temple.

"Do you think she's ok? I don't want her to be lonely, do you think there will be someone there to read our messages to her?"

"Violet, she isn't lonely I promise my parents are looking after her, they will be doting on their little granddaughter that's for sure and I promise you that they will certainly read her her letters" this is the first time I have heard Yuta actually mention his parents since that first night he stayed at mine and to me and hearing him say that they will be caring for our Anju means the world, knowing that she is not alone or sacred means more to me than anything.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Kajima" I whisper up towards the stars.

"Violet" I turn to look at Yuta our eye's meeting in the moonlight.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"


End file.
